La voz de un demonio
by maryani-anime
Summary: Es el último año de Jaden en la academia de duelos. Una vieja amiga lo visita. Varios acontecimientos extraños comienzan a ocurrir y encuentran algo que no creían volver a ver. ¿Jaden será capaz de salvar a sus amigos nuevamente?
1. La bienvenida

**Nota: **Es mi primer fanfic de éste anime, así que aclarare algunas cosas. Primeramente utilizare sus nombres adaptados a la versión americana. Segundo, tendrá JadenxOC lo que nos indica que incluirá a un personaje creado por mí, en este caso es Kira Miyazake. Y tercero, la historia estará guíada por las condiciones normales del anime sin embargo, habrán algunos cambios en la historia y un final totalmente distinto.

Aunque, es cierto que todavía no acabo de ver el anime completo y jeje no tengo ni la menor idea de si este acabo.

**Disclaimer: **Yu Gi Oh! GX no me pertenece, es propiedad de Naoyuki Kageyama.

"**EL ENCUENTRO"**

Era un día normal en la academia de duelo. Apenas pasaba del medio día. Los duelistas paseaban en grupo por la escuela o simplemente permanecían en sus habitaciones. En los cuartos de los slifers rojos, Jaden, Chazz, Syrus, Hasselberry y Jesse se encontraban reunidos en el cuarto del primer nombrado. Jaden yacía recostado en su cama al igual que Hasselberry en la parte superior de la litera mientras Jesse y Syrus descansaban sentados en unas sillas móviles cerca del escritorio y Chazz se encontraba recargado a un lado de la puerta que permanecía abierta.

–No se porque pierdo el tiempo aquí–dice Chazz con una expresión de fastidio– A puesto a que ninguno de ustedes ah conocido a alguna persona famosa o de gran importancia, aparte Astro Fénix.

–¿Te refieres a una celebridad o algo así? – pregunta Syrus inocentemente.

–Pues yo no eh conocido a ninguno–dice Jesse como si nada. Ni Hasselberry ni Jaden habían hecho comentario alguno.

–Yo sí–habla el pelinegro con una sonrisa de superioridad–Apuesto a que morirán de envidia cuando les diga que conocí a J-DI.

–¿¡Qué! ¿!J-DI! – A Syrus casi se le salían los ojos de la sorpresa.

–La hermosa DJ que ah ganado como un millón de grammis –Hasselberry se asomó por la litera interesado en la conversación.

–¿En serio? –pregunta emocionado Jesse.

–Claro que sí, ¿por qué tendría que mentirles? Además aún tengo su número telefónico.

–¡Wuau! Chazz eso es genial– A Syrus se le iluminaba la mirada de asombro deseando que hubiera sido él quién conociera a alguna celebridad.

–Yo sólo eh conocido a alguien así en mi vida–Jaden por fin se unía a la conversación.

–¿Qué? ¿A quién has conocido Jaden? –Definitivamente el peliazul era el más emocionado en aquella conversación. El castaño se recostó de lado para ver a sus amigos y mostrar esa sonrisa que siempre lo caracterizaba.

–Kira Miyazake–Al escuchar el nombre quedaron sorprendidos, ¿cómo era que Jaden la había conocido?¿Habría ganado algún concurso o algo por el estilo? Preguntas como esas rondaban las cabezas de sus amigos–Fue hace tres años–se acostó de nuevo y colocó sus dos brazos detrás de su cabeza–Durante su segunda gira.

(FLASHBACK) . . .

6:30 de la tarde. Llovía a montones, parecía que el cielo se estaba cayendo y, sumado a eso, un fuerte viento helado que calaba los huesos.

Jaden yacía sentado en un amplio sofá en la comodidad de su confortable sala. Estaba sólo. Sus padres habían salido desde hace media hora a comprar algunas cosas, seguramente tardarían más de lo esperado ante tal tormenta.

Aburrido de no hacer nada, tomó su mazo de cartas y encendió el televisor. Anunciaban un concierto que Kira Miyazake daría ese mismo día a las ocho en uno de los foros más grandes de aquella zona.

–Vaya, por el bien de los fanáticos, espero que ese lugar tenga techo–decía divertido mientras barajeaba su mazo.

En eso, escuchó como alguien tocaba la puerta. Dejó sus cartas en una pequeña mesa y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Al abrirla, observó a dos personas. Una de ellas llevaba una capucha que le cubría parte del rostro pero a juzgar por la ropa que llevaba parecía ser una chica de su misma edad, mientras que el segundo era un señor de unos treinta y tantos que vestía elegantemente con un traje negro y sostenía un paraguas del mismo color, casi parecía salido de un funeral.

–Hola, buenas tardes–saludó la joven–Se que no nos conoce pero, quisiera ver si podría prestarnos su teléfono un momento. Nuestro auto acaba de fallarnos y mi celular no tiene señal.

–Será muy rápido, por favor–habló el señor. Jaden no parecía estar muy convencido, pero ante tal tormenta, no podía cerrarles la puerta así como así.

–De acuerdo, pasen–Abrió la puerta un poco más haciéndose a un lado para que pasaran y cerró rápidamente la puerta, el aire frío comenzaba a adentrarse en la casa.

–Muchas gracias–dijeron ambos mientras el castaño los guiaba hasta el teléfono que se encontraba en la sala. Al llegar, el señor se fue a hablar mientras Jaden invitaba a la joven a sentarse en el sofá.

–Gracias, me quitare esto, no quiero mojar tus muebles–Cuando Jaden logró ver de quien se trataba se impresionó mucho.

–¡Eres Kira Miyazake! –Al ver la emoción del chico, comenzaba a creer que era uno de esos admiradores locos y no sabía si arrepentirse de estar ahí.

–¿Un admirador? –pregunta antes de casi salir corriendo.

–Eh, no jeje, acabo de ver un anunció tuyo en la televisión. Parece ser que eres una cantante famosa–A Kira le caía una enorme gota detrás de su cabeza, definitivamente no era ninguna de las respuestas que esperaba.

–Bueno, entonces sabes quien soy–dice ya con una sonrisa en su rostro– pero yo no se a quien debería agradecer este gran favor.

–Ah cierto, soy Jaden Yuki–le saluda amablemente con un apretón de manos. Kira volteó a ver al señor que resultaba ser su representante, para ver si ya había terminado, pero al hacerlo alcanzó a ver un mazo de cartas de duelo en la mesa central.

–¿Eres un duelista?

–Sí, y en cuanto entre a la academia de duelos seré el número uno del mundo–Observaba mucha determinación en él.

–¿Academia de duelos? Eso es genial, veo que apuntas muy alto y para mí sería un gusto tener un duelo contigo cuando nos encontremos en el futuro.

–¿Encontrarnos en el futuro? –Jaden no entendía a que se refería.

–Es que a mí siempre me han gustado los duelos y ahora mismo no soy precisamente buena para eso. Así que tengo un amigo que me está ayudando con esto y acordamos que cuando termináramos nuestros asuntos, iríamos a la academia de duelos a retar al mejor duelista y . . . –Fue interrumpida por la voz de su representante que parecía estar agradeciéndole algo a todos los dioses que conocía.

–¡Al fin! El chofer vendrá a recogernos dentro de 20 minutos–Eso parecía aliviar a Kira que reflejaba en su rostro mucha satisfacción.

–Parece que si llegaras temprano a tú concierto–La joven respondió afirmativamente asintiendo con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Siguieron platicando muy animadamente. Al parecer se había llevado muy bien y el representante lo había notado, así que no intervino mucho en la conversación. Fue hasta que escucharon el clacson de un auto conocido avisándoles que habían llegado.

–Creo que es hora de irme–Kira se levantó y se puso nuevamente su capucha–Jaden, te prometo ir a la academia para visitarte. Tengo planeado ir a retar al mejor duelista–la joven extendió su mano hacia Jaden.

–De acuerdo, tendré un duelo contigo, porque mi objetivo es ser el duelista número uno–Y con eso apretó su mano para sellar su promesa y finalmente despedirse.

(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)

–Esa fue una gran historia–decía Syrus con cascaditas en los ojos. Los demás lo veían raro, a veces era muy emotivo.

–En parte es cierto, tienes mucha suerte Jaden–afirmaba Jesse sonriendo a su amigo.

–Pues a mi me parece una tontería–dice Chazz incrédulo ocasionando que todos lo voltearan a ver–¿Cómo es posible que su auto se descompusiera justo en frente de su casa? Él no tiene tanta suerte.

–Tal vez tengas razón–menciona Jaden– Tal vez sólo fue una gran casualidad.

–¿Casualidad? No lo creo. Sigo sin creer como fue que pasó algo así–Evidentemente Chazz no creía ni una sola palabra de lo que el castaño les había contado. Pero al parecer, ese día, los dioses no estaban de su parte.

–Tal vez yo pueda arreglar eso–Se escuchó una voz femenina cerca. Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia la entrada de la habitación. Segundos después entró una joven de su edad. Su cabello era castaño y largo un poco debajo de los hombros peinado en una media cola con la que caían algunos mechones frente a su rostro. Vestía botas negras, una falda gris tableada, camisa de manga corta blanca y un chaleco negro ajustado. Su piel era bronceada y sus ojos castaños. Llevaba una mochila colgando de su hombro izquierdo.

Jaden fue el primero en reaccionar. Se levantó rápidamente de la cama y se acerco un poco.

–¿Kira? –La castaña asintió afirmativamente. Ambos corrieron a abrazarse. Se veían muy felices.

–No puedo creerlo, comenzaba a pensar que ya no vendrías. Es mi último año en la academia–dice Jaden al separarse del abrazo.

–Lo sé, la gira duró más de lo planeado, además tenía que prepararme bien para mi duelo. Lo siento, de verdad.

–¿Un momento, ¿qué está pasando aquí? –Chazz estaba que le daba un paro, ¿era verdad lo que había dicho?

–Ya te lo dije–Después de eso y de convencer al pelinegro que refunfuñaba quien sabe cuantas cosas, Jaden le presentó a sus amigos. Jesse estaba muy emocionado, Syrus no paraba de pedirle un autógrafo, Chazz no mostraba mucho interés y Hasselberry casi se cae de la cama por la sorpresa. Pronto comenzaron a platicar de todo lo que les había sucedido en la academia, historias que le habían encantado a Kira.

–Y yo que pensaba que era una academia más. Creo que estaba muy equivocada.

–A veces creo que es demasiado para nosotros–dice Syrus recordando todos los eventos desagradables que había pasado durante su estancia en la academia.

–Veo que Jaden a cumplido su promesa y hasta puede decirse que se ah convertido en un héroe para este lugar–comenta volteándolo a ver.

–Sí, es verdad. Incluso me ah vencido a mí jeje–dice Jesse poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza.

–Es el soldado más fuerte de por aquí.

–Bueno, creo que es hora de cumplir mi promesa y comprobarlo yo misma–miró a Jaden a los ojos y sacó su disco de duelo–Jaden Yuki ¡Te reto a un duelo!

El castaño sonrió ante su propuesta.

–Acepto–fue lo último que dijo.

Aquí acaba el primer capítulo del fic. Lo único que espero es que haya sido de su agrado. Sé que muchos y muchas pensarán, ¿cantante? si claro, jeje pero fue lo que mi gran imaginación creó, además puedo asegurarles que no es un MarySue, aunque de verdad espero que no lo parezca. En verdad me esfuerzo en eso. Pero bueno, otra vez esperando que les haya gustado, me despido y les agradecería que dejaran reviews.


	2. El duelo

**Nota: **En éste capítulo hay un duelo de monstruos. Realmenta ya tiene bastante tiempo desde que me sabía bien todas las cartas de Jaden, bueno al menos las que salían ¿no? Entonces si ven algún error o algo así en algunas de las cartas mencionadas pues jeje les pido una disculpa.

**Disclaimer: **Yu Gi Oh! GX no me pertenece, es propiedad de Naoyuki Kageyama.

"**EL DUELO"**

Un nuevo duelo comenzaba. Syrus, Hasselberry, Chazz y Jesse; apartados siendo, por el momento, los únicos espectadores.

–Bien ¡Comencemos! – gritaron ambos al unisonó.

–Las damas primero– dice Jaden divertido. Kira se limitó a sonreír y sacó una carta de su mazo.

–Comenzare invocando a mi Dama Cristal Corazón de Fuego (Atk1300-Def 1500) y colocare una carta bocabajo.

–¡Mi turno! – sacó uno carta y revisó su mano–Invoco al héroe elemental burbujas (Atk 800-Def 1200) y activo su habilidad especial. Cuando es el único monstruo en mi campo, me permite sacar dos cartas más de mi mazo. Ahora activo polimerización y fusiono a burbujas y arcilla para crear al héroe elemental bola de barro (Atk 1400-Def 3000) –Antes de seguir actuando, observó la carta bocabajo que tenia Kira. Lo más seguro era que se tratara de una carta trampa, así que lo mejor era deshacerse de ella–También activo la carta Tifón Espacial Místico que destruye una carta de trampa, hechizo o mágica de tu campo.

. . .

–Jaden ah comenzado bien el duelo–comenta Syrus a sus amigos.

–Tienes razón, pero estoy seguro de que aún nos falta mucho por ver–dice Jesse sin preocupación.

. . .

–No tan rápido Jaden. Activo la carta Maldición Real. Esta carta anula a la tuya–Este movimiento sorprendió un poco al duelista. Sin embargo, seguía decidido.

–Tal vez anule la carta, pero no el ataque de mi héroe elemental–Jaden le dio la orden de atacar, destruyendo así al monstruo de Kira–¡Ja! ¿Qué te parece esto? –hablaba con autosuficiencia y una sonrisa en su rostro.

–No estuvo tan mal–No se veía preocupada–Activo Pase Directo al Cementerio. Esta carta puede activarse después del ataque del oponente. Como destruiste a mi monstruo, el atacante es igualmente destruido y para ambos el daño es de cero. Ahora despídete de tu héroe elemental.

–Veo que has estado practicando– comenta un sonriente Jaden con amabilidad después de ver a su monstruo destruido.

–Tenia que hacerlo. No me enfrentaría a ti sin tener la suficiente confianza para poder vencerte–Ambos se veían muy entusiasmados, realmente lo estaban disfrutando y sus espectadores podían notarlo fácilmente.

–Bien, continuemos–saca nuevamente una carta de su mazo–Ahora invoco a mi Dama Cristal Acuos (Atk 1000 Def 1500) Ahora ¡Ataca directamente Acuos! –Jaden recibió un daño de 1000 puntos.

–Tal vez sea mejor de lo que pensé–razonaba el castaño consigo mismo–¡Bien! Es hora de jugar en serio. Activare mi carta de Graciosa Caridad que me permite sacar tres cartas nuevas siempre y cuando descarte dos. Ahora invoco a Aqua Delfin Neo espacial y activo la carta Alma Sobrecircular que me permite traer a un monstruo de mi cementerio ¡Aparece Neos! (Atk 2500 - Def 2000) Y aún no termino. Ahora ¡Fusión de contacto! Conoce a mi héroe elemental Aqua Neos (Atk 2500 – Def 2000).

–¡Qué! ¿Una fusión? –Kira se veía realmente sorprendida.

–Verás, mis Neo espaciales pueden fusionarse sin necesidad de utilizar polimerización.

–Mmm. . . tienes un mazo muy interesante Jaden Yuki.

–Gracias, pero ahora es el momento ¡Aqua Neos! ¡Ataca a su Dama cristal!

–¡Rayos! Eso no es bueno–pensaba Kira al recibir 1500 puntos de daño–Esto será muy divertido–Comenzó a analizar todas sus cartas. En ese momento sólo contaba con un monstruo y no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotar a Neos, y para invocar algo, necesitaba otro monstruo. –Veamos si la suerte esta de mi lado hoy–dijo para sí misma.

Kira`s POV

Era mi turno. Necesitaba una carta de monstruo o alguna que me ayudara a invocar a un monstruo lo suficientemente fuerte para encarar a su Aqua Neos. En medio de mi dilema, éste regresó a sus dos formas originales, Neos y Aqua Delfin.

–¿Pero qué acaba de pasar? – pregunte bastante confundida. Era evidente que yo no conocía a los neo espaciales. A decir verdad, sólo eh escuchado de ellos.

–Bueno, es que sólo pueden mantenerse fusionados durante el turno en que atacan – dijo Jaden colocando su mano detrás de su cabeza, como si hubiera sido descubierto por algo. Sin embargo, esa no era una buena noticia para mí. Hubiera preferido tener que enfrentar sólo a Aqua Neos, ahora él tenía dos monstruos y Neos aún conservaba sus 2500 puntos de ataque.

–¡Sigamos! – saque una carta de mi mazo. La miré, definitivamente destruiría a Neos –Ahora invocare a la dama Arcangel celestial (Atk 1500-Def 1300) –Jaden observó rápidamente a su Aqua Delfin, fue tan rápido que apenas logre darme cuenta pero me dio a entender que le preocupaba que lo atacara. –No te preocupes Jaden, no atacare a tu Aqua Delfin, por lo menos no ahora.

. . .

–¿Qué dijo? –pregunta Hasselberry sorprendido.

–Su monstruo no es lo suficientemente fuerte para Neos– razonaba Syrus

. . .

–Ahora activo la carta Tentación de Muerte. Dile adiós a tú Neos, por que durante tres turnos, esta carta destruirá a los monstruos del campo que tengan más de 1800 puntos de ataque.

–¿Qué? ¡No! –dijo Jaden cubriéndose un poco la cara por la destrucción de su monstruo, recibiendo 500 puntos de daño.

–Ahora sí, Arcangel ataca a su Aqua Delfin.

–No tan rápido. Activo mi carta de Héroe Emerge. Te diré como funciona, tú escogerás una carta de mi mano, y si es un monstruo puedo invocarlo. Así que escoge uno bueno ¿si?

–De acuerdo, la primera carta de la derecha–Creo que no fue una buena decisión para mi, los ojos de Jaden lo decían todo.

–¡Genial! Invocó a mi héroe elemental Chispas (Atk 1600-Def 1400) ¡Ataca Chispas! – Mi arcángel tenía menos puntos de ataque, sería destruida y, en este caso, no podía evitarlo. Recibiré 100 puntos de daño. Parece que no sería un duelo fácil.

–Bien, ahora es mi turno–sacó una carta de su mazo. La observó por un momento y ordeno a Chispas atacar directamente, pero no seria igual esta vez.

–Activo mi carta Reflector de Ataque– apareció una especie de barrera de cristal que reflejo el ataque de Chispas directamente hacia Jaden causándole 1600 puntos de daño.

–¿Pero qué paso? –preguntó. Se veía algo confundido.

–Como su nombre lo dice, el ataque de tu monstruo es reflejado hacia el oponente causándole daño directamente. En pocas palabras, recibiste el daño que yo habría tenido.

–Bien, eso no me lo esperaba– dice riendo divertido. Yo sonreí, era muy divertido tener un duelo con él. Definitivamente algo en él me llamaba mucho la atención.

–Bien ¡Mi turno! – saque una carta y al observarla, me decepcione ¡Otra carta hechizo! ¿cómo es posible? Ahora en verdad no tengo ni un solo monstruo, por lo menos serviría para defenderme de su ataque una vez más. –Por ahora sólo colocare una carta bocabajo y terminare mi turno.

–Eso fue rápido– dijo sacando una nueva carta –¡Ataca directamente Chispas!

–Activo mi Barrera de Cristal que detiene su ataque– Jaden mostró una sonrisa, cosa que no me dio buena espina. Anque debó admitir que se veía muy bien.

–Pero no esta solo ¡Aqua Delfin! ¡Sigues tú! – Sentí como mis ojos se sobre abrieron por la sorpresa. Sólo podía detener el ataque de un solo monstruo. Después de su ataque recibí 800 puntos de daño.

–Esta bien, es mi turno– saque una carta con la esperanza de que fuera un monstruo, pero al verla . . .¡Qué! una carta trampa ¡Por amor a todos los dioses! Bueno, tal vez no sea tan malo, creo que servirá después de todo. –Termino mi turno Jaden.

–¿Qué? ¿Enserio? – Asentí con una sonrisa en mi rostro –Eso es muy raro, pero como quieras– sacó una carta –Ahora yo . . .

–Activo mi carta Espejismo de Pesadilla– Jaden resbalo de una forma muy graciosa y creo que los demás hicieron lo mismo.

–¡No hiciste ningún movimiento y me interrumpes a la mitad! –Se veía algo disgustado.

–Lo siento, pero sólo así se activa mi carta. Ahora puedo sacar cuatro nuevas cartas siempre y cuando descarte otras cuatro– Y así lo hice –Listo, ahora puedes continuar.

–De acuerdo. Bien ¡ataquen directamente!

–Activo la carta Monstruo atrapado que detiene el ataque de un monstruo de tu campo y en este caso es Chispas– me había salvado, otro poco y este duelo habría terminado.

Fin del Kira`s POV

–Jaden está arrasando en el duelo– dice Syrus –A Kira sólo le quedan 800 puntos de vida.

–Es cierto, Kira debió prepararse un poco más– comenta Hasselberry colocándose al lado del pequeño peliazul.

–No lo sé– Jesse parecía inseguro en sus palabras –Pero es muy divertido– sonríe finalmente –Además a Jaden le quedan 1400 puntos, al parecer no ah sido tan fácil.

. . .

Hubó un intenso silencio durante más de 15 segundos. Era el turno de Kira, pero no se había movido ni un solo centímetro, estaba mirando a Jaden fijamente. Una ráfaga de viento soplaba y movía delicadamente sus cabellos castaños, haciendo que Kira se perdiera completamente en lo que estaba viendo. ¡Kira! Ese grito la sacó de su mundo.

–Kira, es tu turno.

–Eh, si lo siento– dijo algo nerviosa tratando de no ruborizarse. ¿Qué tan obvia se había visto? Esperaba que no mucho. –Ahora invoco a mi Dama Cristal Fénix (Atk 1600-Def 400) y activo la carta Garras Oscuras que le aumentan 700 puntos de ataque dándole un total de 2300 puntos. Además invoco a mi Dama Cristal Daina (Atk 900-Def 1000).

–¡Qué! Pero tú carta destruye a los monstruos con puntos de ataque mayores a 1800– Parecía estar reclamando. ¿Es qué no había escuchado su explicación anterior?

–Jaden, mi carta dura tres turnos y termino en el tuyo–Explico.

–¿Quieres decir que pude haber invocado a un monstruo más fuerte? – Kira asentía con la cabeza, comenzaba a notar lo distraído que podía ser ese chico.

–Lo siento Jaden, suerte para la próxima. Fénix ¡Destruye a Chispas! – El monstruo ataco causándole un daño de 700 puntos. –Y no te olvides de mi Dama Cristal Daina ¡ataca a Aqua Delfin! – Fue un daño de 500 puntos.

. . .

–¿Pero como? –Syrus parecía soprendido al igual que Hasselberry, pero Chazz y Jesse no lo estaban.

–A Jaden sólo le quedan 200 puntos de vida– dice Hasselberry.

–Como si fuera novedad– Chazz se cruzó de brazos –¿Apoco creyeron que sería tan fácil vencerla? Se nota que no saben nada.

–Además tuvo un gran maestro–Escucharon una voz conocida a sus espaldas. Al voltear se encontraron con las miradas de Astro, Atticus y Alexis. Los recién llegados observaron el campo de duelo y, como siempre, Jaden no perdía el tiempo pero, ¿quién era el otro duelista? A ambos hermanos Rhodes les parecía haberla visto en algún lado pero Astro sabía perfectamente quien era.

–¿De que hablas? – pregunta un curioso Jesse ocasionando que todos dirigieran su mirada al peliplateado.

–Es obvio, quien mejor maestro que yo– Estaban sorprendidos, aún los hermanos recién llegados que no entendía que era lo que pasaba. La mirada de Astro les decía que no diría nada más, así que se dedicaron a observar el duelo.

Jaden`s POV

Esperar estos tres años para jugar con ella habían valido la pena. A pesar de que antes no tuve un duelo con ella, no se porque, pero presiento que ah mejorado mucho, y me lo está demostrando. Aunque su modo de juego es algo raro. Primero sólo se defiende y ahora se la pasa atacando. Bueno, creo que eso la hace divertido para mí. Ahora seguiré con mi plan antes de que termine venciéndome.

–Activo mi carta Primeros Auxilios y sacrificando dos cartas, me otorga 1000 puntos de vida extra– Al enviar mis dos cartas al cementerio mis puntos de vida se elevaron. Era hora de comenzar con mi plan. –Como mi héroe elemental necrosombra esta en el cementerio, puedo activar su habilidad especial que me permite invocar a un monstruo sin necesidad de sacrificios. Héroe Elemental Neos ¡Aparece! (Atk 2500-Def 2000) – Cuando apareció en el campo, Kira se veía realmente sorprendida y no la culpo –Y no es todo. Invoco al Escarabajo de Fuego Neo espacial (Atk 500-Def 500) y activo mi hechizo de campo Neoespacio que les da a mis Neo espaciales 500 puntos extra de ataque. Eso le da a mi Neos un total de 3000 puntos y a Escarabajo 1000– Realmente Kira estaba impactada, al grado de verse algo graciosa y de cierta forma linda . . .Espera ¿linda? Creo que ahora si me esta afectando algo. Mejor me enfocare en el duelo. Ahora que estoy a punto de ganar –¡Neos! ¡Destruye a Fénix! – Y así sucedió causándole 700 puntos de daño. Sólo faltaba el ataque de mi Escarabajo de Fuego para terminar el duelo–¡Escarabajo de Fuego Ataca!

–¡No tan rápido Jaden! – dijo con una sonrisa –Mi Daina tiene la habilidad de destruir a un monstruo cuyos puntos de ataque originales sean menores a los de ella– Mi monstruo fue destruido y recibí 300 puntos de daño. Era algo que no me esperaba.

–No estuvo nada mal– le dije con una sonrisa. Era su turno, así que sacó una carta de su mazo.

–Y espera a que veas lo que sigue– dijo observando su carta –Activare mi hechizo de campo Bosque de Cristal que anula a tu Neoespacio– Mi carta había sido destruida y Neos había perdido sus 500 puntos extra de ataque. –Invoco a mi Dama Cristal amazónica. Ahora sacrifico a mis dos Damas para invocar a mi Dragón Cristal Ventus (Atk 2500-Def 2200) y gracias a mi hechizo de campo, mi Dragón gana 1500 puntos de ataque adicionales. El único problema es que con esta carta hechizo sólo puedo tener un monstruo en mi campo, por lo tanto solo puedo atacarte una vez. Pero será suficiente– Su Dragón superaba a Neos por 1500 puntos, que suerte que tenia un haz bajo la manga –¡Ventus! ¡Destruye a Neos! – ordenó– Fue un duelo muy divertido Jaden, pero esta a punto de acabar.

–Claro que si–La mirada de ella cambió– Activo mi carta Fusión en batalla haciendo que mi monstruo gane tantos puntos de ataque como el tuyo.

–¿Qué? Eso le da a Neos . . .

–Sí, 6500 puntos de ataque.

Final de Jaden`s POV

El duelo había terminado y Jaden había resultado ser el ganador. Los espectadores tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros, fue un gran duelo. Ambos duelistas se acercaron y se dieron la mano. Segundos después, Jaden hizo su típica pose de ganador que sacó una sonrisa a Kira.

–Te vez muy feliz como para haber perdido– Escucharon decir a lo lejos. Al voltear vieron a los amigos de Jaden y a dos más desconocidos para la castaña. Dirigió su mirada hasta la persona que había pronunciado dichas palabras y se emocionò al ver a Astro Fénix caminar hacia ellos.

–¡Astro! –No aguantó más y salió corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo y colgársele cómicamente, abrazando la cintura de Astro con ambas piernas y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras él sostenía sus piernas para que no cayera. Había llegado tan rápido que le había hecho dar una vuelta completa para no caer. –Hace mucho que no te veía. Te desapareciste.

–No es cierto. Estoy seguro de haberte dicho en donde estaba– dijo Astro sonriendo aún sin soltarla. –Más bien no lo recuerdas, ¿cierto?

–Tal vez si, tal vez no–Kira se veía muy feliz.

–¿Qué está pasando aquí? – pregunta Atticus tratando de satisfacer su curiosidad e interrumpiéndolos haciendo que Astro soltara finalmente a Kira.

–Tengo la impresión de que será una historia muy larga–dice Alexis.

–Les contare. . .


	3. Explicaciones

**Disclaimer: **Yu Gi Oh! GX no me pertenece, es propiedad de Naoyuki Kageyama.

"**EXPLICACIONES"**

Chazz muy "amablemente" los había invitado a su lujosa habitación. Era realmente increíble en el interior. Después de todo, entre los invitados iba su gran amor Alexis Rhodes, lamentablemente impresionarla no era tan sencillo. Su rostro sólo mostraba sorpresa mientras que a sus "amigos" casi se les salían los ojos de la impresión, claro, exceptuando a Kira y Astro que ya estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de extravagancias. El pelinegro los condujo hasta una sala verdaderamente lujosa y elegante. Los invitó a sentarse para que Kira y Jaden les explicaran lo sucedido a los hermanos Rhodes, cosa que no llevo mucho tiempo.

–Y eso fue lo que paso– Terminó la historia Kira que no dejaba de sonreír desde que había comenzado. Nunca se cansaba de contarla, había sido uno de los mejores días de su vida.

–Jaden ¿por qué no mencionaste que conocías a alguien famoso? – Pregunta Atticus situándose frente al castaño.

–No lo creí importante– Dice colocando su mano izquierda de tras de su cabeza. Atticus no quedó muy satisfecho con la respuesta de su amigo.

–¿Qué no es importante! – Acercó más su rostro al de Jaden haciendo que éste retrocediera su cabeza un poco, tratando de alejarse un poco de la cara de pocos amigos que tenía. –Por favor Jaden, es una gran oportunidad– Se alejo un poco y colocó su brazo derecho alrededor de los hombros del duelista acercando un poco su cabeza para hablarle al oído –Pero si tú no quieres, entonces hazme un favor. Si tú hablas bien de mi frente a ella, podría conseguir un dueto, así podría subir al estrellato y . . .

–Hermano, ya basta– Le responde Alexis quien estaba a su lado y había escuchado todo. Con sólo ver el rostro de molestia que mostraba su hermana, bastó para que Atticus regresara a su asiento. Los demás sólo los miraban intentando descifrar lo que pasaba, pero tratándose de aquel duelista ovelisco, bien podría ser una tontería. Jaden, que no había entendido bien a su amigo, no le dio mucha importancia.

–Por cierto– comenta Jesse –Kira, durante la primera parte del duelo sólo te dedicaste a defenderte, y después, no parabas de atacar.

–Es cierto, ahora que lo menciona, ¿era acaso una estrategia para medir la fuerza de tu oponente? – preguntaba Syrus.

–Oh, si eso– Ríe nerviosamente –Es que, al principio sólo tenía dos monstruos y no paraban de salirme cartas trampa o hechizo, y después, no paraban de salirme cartas monstruo. De hecho, en mi último turno, sólo contaba con cartas monstruo– Astro rió ante su comentario, su amiga nunca cambiaria –Oye, no te rías–Se quejaba haciendo un puchero.

–Vamos, desde que te enseño a jugar, siempre te sucede algo así.

–¡Qué! ¿Astro te enseño a jugar? –Ambos asentían la cabeza en forma afirmativa, ¿quién diría que había jugado con una alumna del peliplateado?

–Tiempo después de conocerlo, lo convencí de enseñarme algunos trucos.

–¿Algunos trucos? –menciona con superioridad.

–Vamos, no quieras echarte el crédito de todo corazón– Lo voltea a ver con autosuficiencia, era divertido "pelear" con Astro simple y sencillamente por que siempre salía con un comentario que la hacia reír –Además, si dices eso, si yo pierdo, tú te conviertes en un mal maestro

–No hay malos maestros, sólo malos alumnos– Los demás se habían limitado a verlos discutir de esa manera, era como si en ese momento todos estuvieran pintados, pues sólo comentaban entre ellos. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de cuando Kira había pasado detrás del sillón para abrazar a Jaden por detrás de su cuello argumentando que él era buen amigo y que la protegería de cierto peliplateado, ¿de qué hablaban? Quien sabe. Lo único que pudieron notar era la mirada asesina que Alexis le había dirigido a Kira al momento de abrazar al castaño.

–Muy bien, es hora de prepararte– Astro se levantó de su asiento ocasionando que lo observaran interrogativamente.

–No, diez minutos más– Decía la joven cantante en un tono suplicante.

–No, o vaz tú o yo te llevo– Amenazaba el ojiazul. Nadie entendía a que se referían.

–¿De qué hablan? – Pregunta finalmente Jaden. Kira se acerco hasta donde se encontraba Astro.

–Es una sorpresa– dice inclinándose un poco y cerrándole un ojo –Pero puedo decirles que en un momento lo sabrán. Entonces me voy, nos vemos.

Ambos salieron de la "pequeña" habitación de Chazz dejando pensativos a los demás duelistas.

. . . . . . .

Crowler y Bonaparte caminaban rápidamente hacia la oficina del director Shepard, quien los había llamado urgentemente. El rubio trataba de apurar a Bonaparte mientras éste se quejaba de no poder caminar tan rápido como él.

–A todo esto, ¿sabes por qué nos llamó? –Pregunta Bonaparte entre quejidos.

–¿Y cómo voy a saberlo? Hasta ahora tengo la misma información que tú.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a su destino. Una vez ahí, el director les recibió con una sonrisa mientras sostenía una hoja que parecía acababa de leer. Les hizo un ademán para que se acercaran y leyeran aquella hoja.

–¿Qué es esto? –Pregunta Bonaparte tomándola con sus pequeñas manos.

–¿Y porqué tanta urgencia? –Cuestionaba agachándose para poder leer el escrito que llevaba impreso esa hoja que sostenía su compañero.

–Sólo lean eso– Haciendo caso a sus palabras comenzaron con la lectura. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que ambos mostraron su sorpresa al paso en que iban leyendo. Shepard se divertía con los rostros que ahora tenían sus dos subdirectores.

–¿Esto es enserio? –Pregunta Crowler enderezándose.

–¿Kira Miyazake estará aquí durante el último año? –Bonaparte le entrega el papel al director.

–Claro que es enserio. ¿No creerán que los representantes nos están mintiendo o si? Además, hoy tendrá una presentación gratuita para la academia. Lo que me recuerda, ambos están encargados de reunir a todos los estudiantes en el auditorio a más tardar en quince minutos.

–¿Qué? ¿En quince minutos? –Crowler estaba a punto de seguir con sus quejosas interrogaciones hasta que recibió una mirada autoritaria por parte del director, ocasionando que se abstuviera de lo demás y comenzara con lo que les había indicado. Pronto salieron de la oficina y se dirigieron hasta donde se encontraba el alta voz para poder avisarles a todos.

Una vez hecho, obligaron a algunos slifers que pasaban por ahí a vociferar lo recién dicho entre los demás dormitorios. Los pobres no tuvieron más opción que obedecerlos, así salieron corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo para lograr comunicarlo a todos los dormitorios.

. . .

Los siete duelistas salían de la habitación de Chazz cuando lograron ver a unos de sus compañeros corriendo a toda velocidad hacia los dormitorios de Ra. Cuando detectaron al grupo frente a ellos, se acercaron a decirles el mensaje.

–El director nos quiere reunidos en el auditorio. Por favor tienen que ir ahora mismo. –Y así como llegaron se retiraron. Sin más, siguieron las indicaciones de sus compañeros duelistas y se dirigieron al auditorio.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que todos los estudiantes estaban reunidos en aquel lugar. Todos se preguntaban el porqué, pues en ese día no tenían ninguna actividad escolar preparada. En medio de los murmullos, apareció el director Shepard seguido de sus subdirectores que por alguna razón se veían ansiosos.

–Sé que fue algo repentino reunirlos pero resulta que apenas me eh enterado de esto– Los rostros de los duelistas hacían cada vez más evidentes las dudas que tenían –Hoy a llegado una persona que nos acompañara durante este año escolar. Denle la bienvenida a Kira Miyazake.

Si antes estaban llenos de dudas, ahora estaban completamente sorprendidos y emocionados. Tendrían a una gran cantante en su escuela, pero que suerte sentían en ese momento la mayoría de los hombres en la academia. La música comenzó a sonar y Kira apareció en el escenario luciendo un short café claro más arriba de la rodilla, un camisón sin mangas color rosa con un moño del mismo tono en la mitad de la parte superior del cuello, mientras su peinado consistía en un pequeño chongo despeinado cosa que le quitaba lo formal. Saludó rápidamente antes de comenzar con su canción.

_Te alcanzare en la aurora boreal . . ._

_Somos dos almas gemelas que alguien separo_

_Sentimientos que ahogan mi corazón llegan sin llamarlos_

_Quiero entender porque aquel día te conocí_

_Lo que te quiero preguntar desaparece en sombra_

_No debemos vueltas dar_

_Aunque tus fuerzas pierdas_

_Vas a encontrar respuestas, tú buscalas, cree en tú destino . . ._

_Amor y pecado, sueños y obscuridad_

_Pueden en este instante cubrirte_

_Pero cuando tú poder y mi corazón_

_Logran fundirse en uno, solo aún_

_Tú verás . . . que algo nace_

_Dime, ¿tú crees en el destino?_

El ritmo de la canción era muy bueno, pero no era precisamente eso lo que había cautivado a cierto slifer rojo. Más que su apariencia, aunque realmente se veía muy bien, no supo porque sintió que aquella canción decía mucho más de lo que simplemente podía escuchar. Le recordaba mucho al día en que ambos se habían conocido. Muy atento siguió escuchando su canción, aún en medio de los gritos de tantos estudiantes.

Una vez que la música dio fin, Kira hizo una reverencia anunciando el fin de su interpretación y se retiro recibiendo los aplausos de los estudiantes, no sin haber antes ubicado a su castaño amigo y saludarlo a lo lejos con un tierno además siendo respondido por el mismo, ocasionando muchas miradas celosas no sólo dirigidas a Jaden sino que cierta novata y cierta rubia fulminaban con la mirada a Kira que ahora se retiraba del escenario.

–Si que sabe como llamar la atención– Dice Astro mirando aún el escenario con una sonrisa.

–Tienes razón–Contesta Jaden un poco inseguro por las miradas que le dirigían algunos de sus compañeros. Por suerte tenia a Hasselberry a su lado que según él lo protegería ante un posible ataque.

Después de unos cuantos anuncios más por parte del director, todos los estudiantes comenzaron a dispersarse para regresar a sus dormitorios. Ya afuera del dormitorio de los sliders, estaban reunidos Atticus, Alexis, Blair, Hasselberry, Jaden, Jesse, Jim, Axel, Syrus, Bastion , Chazz y hasta Zane se encontraba ahí. Fue hasta que Atticus logró divisar a lo lejos a Kira y Astro que se dirigían hacia aquel lugar, ¿cuándo fue que ése chico se había separado del grupo? Ni cuenta se había dado. Les aviso a los demás y así todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia los nombrados.

Por otro lado, Kira y Astro estaban tan atentos a su conversación que ni siquiera notaron que los observaban. Ella abrazaba el brazo del duelista que cada cierto tiempo la abrazaba debido a las bromas y comentarios que daban el uno del otro. Mientras, los observadores, hubieran jurado que si no los conocieran, o por lo menos a Astro, creerían fácilmente que ellos dos eran pareja. Sin embargo, Jaden no podía afirmar que estaba exactamente feliz con lo que estaba viendo, ¿qué era lo que sentía? Ni siquiera el lo sabía pero lo que realmente si sabía era que no era mucho de su agrado.

Fue hasta que estuvieron bastante cerca, que notaron a todos los reunidos. Ambos se desconcertaron por las miradas que les dirigían, pero igualmente se adentraron en aquel grupo de estudiantes.

–¿Qué pasa aquí? –Pregunta Astro como si nada colocándose a un lado de Zane.

–Ah, Kira, quería presentarte a otros amigos. Ellos son Axel, Jim, Bastión, Blair y Zane–La joven saludo cordialmente a cada uno, aún sintiendo un aurea poco sana por parte de la novata.

–Eh escuchado que eres buena duelista–dice Zane –Me gustaría tener un duelo contigo en otra ocasión.

–Dalo por hecho jugador profesional Zane Truesdale–Dice recibiendo una sonrisa satisfactoria por parte del duelista.

–Bien, entonces me retiro. Ya comienza a oscurecer–Y así Zane se retiro del lugar.

–Él tiene razón. Será mejor regresar a nuestro dormitorio. Nos vemos mañana–Jim, Axel y Bastión se despidieron igualmente para dirigirse hacia sus dormitorios. No era realmente muy tarde, apenas había pasado del atardecer, pero comenzaba a oscurecer y no querían que sus "queridos" subdirectores los reportaran por pasear en la escuela a horas tan tarde.

–Por cierto, ahora que lo mencionan, ¿en dónde te quedarás Kira? –pregunta Syrus.

–El director Shepard me dio permiso de que construyeran una pequeñez durante mi estancia, ¿quieren ir? –Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y los llevo hacia el lugar.

Cuando llegaron, casi quedaron boquiabiertos, eso era una "pequeñez", no se imaginaban cuando seria algo grande. Y es que para ser solo de estancia, estaba casi tan grande como su dormitorio, y nada más era supuestamente un cuarto.

–Así o más pequeño–Comenta sarcásticamente Hasselberry.

–Lo sé, pero no quería algo tan grande–Dice sonriente abriendo el lugar para dejarlos pasar.

–¿Lo dices en serio? –Pregunta casi para sí mismo Jesse.

Por dentro era igualmente muy espaciosa. Tenia gran parecido con las habitaciones que los oveliscos tenían. Había una cama enorme, grandes ventanas, Tv, un pequeño librero, computadora, entre otras cosas que la hacían ver realmente cómoda. Después de una ligera inspección por parte de sus nuevos amigos, decidieron ver la televisión, algunos se acomodaron en la cama mientras que otros se habían jalado algunas sillas para colocarse al lado de sus amigos. Encontraron una película que les pareció muy buena a todos, la cual, los entretuvo por más de dos horas y media. Había sido realmente larga. Fue hasta que Syrus observó por las ventanas que se dieron cuenta ya de lo tarde que era. Si Crowler y Bonaparte los sorprendían fuera de sus habitaciones, se ganarían un pase gratis a la oficina del director.

–Será mejor irnos–Dice Jesse cuando ya todos se estaban levantando dispuestos a irse. Después de despedirse de Kira la mayoría se encontraba fuera del lugar comenzando a marcharse.

–Jaden, ¿qué te parece si me acompañas? –Decía Blair colgándose del brazo derecho de Jaden en un intento por llevarlo con ella. Él no sabía que cara poner mientras algunos de sus amigos se reían ante su situación.

–Eh, yo . . . yo–Buscaba una excusa para zafarse de la chica –Olvide decirle algo a Kira. Sí, es eso. Nos vemos mañana–Y sin más salió corriendo, aún no se habían alejado mucho. Blair estaba furiosa ante el comentario de su querido Jaden. Su cabeza ya planeaba más de una forma de vengarse de aquella chica pero, por esta vez, no le quedaba otra que seguir su camino.

Apenas habían pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que sus nuevos amigos se habían marchado. Estaba a punto de salir, necesitaba ver al director por un momento. Apenas abría la puerta cuando se dió cuenta de que Jaden estaba parado frente a ella.

–Jaden, ¿qué pasó? ¿Olvidaste algo? –Pregunta al verlo.

–Eh, no. Sólo digamos que necesitaba escapar de algo–Dice con una sonrisa recordando como Blair intentaba llevárselo –¿Vas a ir a algún lado? –Pregunta al darse cuenta de que su amiga iba de salida.

–Sí, necesito ir a ver al director Shepard–Dice saliendo finalmente y cerrando la puerta.

–Si quieres yo te acompaño–Se ofreció.

–Pero, ¿no te van a regañar? –El castaño le hizo entender que no se preocupara, además, si los encontraban lo único que tenía que decirles es que la estaba acompañando, así que de alguna forma le daba un pretexto.

–Sabes Jaden–Comenta Kira. Ya casi llegaban a la oficina del director, habían platicado muy amenamente durante el recorrido. –Tienes unos amigos muy interesantes.

–Sí, lo sé. Y sabes, han sido los mejores que eh tenido en mi vida–Decía muy seguro. Mostraba una gran sonrisa en su rostro que confirmaba lo dicho.

–Me imagino. Será emocionante este último año.

–Espero al menos poder descansar de los maniáticos que planean apoderarse del mundo o de espíritus malignos que quieren regresar a la vida. –Ambos rieron ante lo dicho por el castaño. Definitivamente la vida en la academia de duelos no era lo que ella esperaba pero, era mucho mejor. Unos cuantos minutos después lograron llegar a la susodicha oficina. Jaden decidió esperarla afuera mientras ella hablaba con Shepard. Sé apresuro a sentarse en el piso mientras lo hacía, cuando menos no se cansaría, ¿qué tanto podía tardar? Se pregunto a sí mismo.

Pero para su suerte, ya habían pasado más de quince minutos y ella aún no salía. Estaba pensando en entrar a buscarla él mismo pero tal vez lo mejor sería esperar un poco más.

–Pequeño engendro rojo, ¿qué crees que estas haciendo aquí a estas horas? –Le preguntaba Crowler que pasaba por el pasillo. El pobre chico trató de explicarle pero el rubio no dejaba de hacerle preguntas y haciendo acusaciones, ocasionando que no tuviera ni tiempo para hablar.

–¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Pregunta el director quien había salido junto con Kira por el alboroto que escuchaba.

–Atrape a este chico que quería escabullirse a estas horas–Acusaba Crowler.

–Claro que no–Lo defendió la castaña –Él me acompaño hasta acá, me estaba esperando y bueno, creo que tarde más de lo planeado.

–¿Es cierto Jaden? –Lo miró interrogante el director esperando una respuesta por parte del menor, quien se limito a asentir con la cabeza de manera afirmativa. –Entonces está bien–Sonrió–Pueden regresar a sus habitaciones, pero tengan cuidado.

Ambos chicos se disculparon y se retiraron del lugar dejando al subdirector casi echando llamas por los ojos, murmurando como casi atrapaba a Jaden y cosas así a las cuales ninguno les dio importancia.

–Gracias por acompañarme–Agradeció una vez que habían regresado a su dormitorio.

–Descuida, de una forma fue divertido–Comentario que les sacó una pequeña risa a ambos.

–Será mejor que regreses, por que si Crowler te vuelve a encontrar no creo que puedas salvarte.

–Tienes razón. Nos vemos–Kira se despidió de él con un beso en su mejilla. Después de eso entró a su habitación y Jaden se retiro hacia su dormitorio. Ya que estaba un poco alejado, regreso la mirada hacia aquel edificio, y tocándose la mejilla en la cual ella lo había besado, sonrió y siguió con su camino.


	4. Duelo entre chicas

"**DUELO ENTRE CHICAS"**

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la academia de duelos. Muchos estudiantes se preparaban para sus clases que comenzarían pronto. En lo dormitorios slifer, Hasselberry trataba insistentemente de despertar a cierto castaño que aún dormía plácidamente a pesar de todos los intentos por parte del duelista jurasico. ¿Cómo era que aún después de todo lo que había hecho siguiera durmiendo? De verdad que no lo comprendía, pero conocía a su amigo y sabía de lo que era capaz así que en su último intento por despertarlo, decidió tumbarlo de la cama. Era eso, o llegar tarde a la clase de Crowler. Seguramente se lo agradecería después.

–¡Ayuda!–Escuchó gritando a alguien en el piso de abajo. Despertaría a Jaden en cuanto supiera de quien había sido el grito. Salió corriendo y, al llegar, encontró a uno de los slifers con la puerta abierta y un montón de maletas sobre él. Se acercó y se apuró a quitar todas esas grandes y pesadas maletas del cuerpo del estudiante antes de que se asfixiara.

–¿Estas bien?–Pregunto después de ayudarlo a levantar.

–Sí, muchas gracias. Debo evitar dejar maletas tan grandes en la parte de arriba.

–Creo que sí.

–Perdón, pero ¿me ayudarías a colocarlas del otro lado?–Preguntó tratando de jalar una de ellas. Hasselberry notaba fácilmente que ese pobre chico no podría llevarlas sólo, por lo menos no sin romperse la espalda, así que decidió ayudarlo.

No tardaron mucho, pero definitivamente entretuvo a los dos duelistas. Hasselberry olvidó por completo que tenía que despertar a Jaden, así que sólo se dirigió hasta el salón del campus.

. . .

–¡Sí! ¡Soy el número uno!–Gritaba felizmente Jaden desde un escenario mientras miles de fans le aplaudían por el gran duelo que acababa de demostrar. Muchos gritaban su nombre y los paparazzis le tomaban infinidad de fotos para prestigiosas revistas de duelos.

–Jaden, ¿te podemos hacer algunas preguntas?–Se acercaba una reportera.

–Claro que si–decía muy emocionado.

–¿¡Qué hacías en los pasillos tan tarde pequeño engendro¡?–Ahora que miraba a la reportera, se había tranformado en el profesor Crowler. Eso fue los suficientemente traumatico como para que saliera corriendo.

¡PUM! Jaden se había despertado y al intentar levantarse tan rápido se había pegado en la cabeza con la cama de arriba. Sí que le dolió. Después de sobarse lo suficiente, miró su reloj.

–¡QUÉ!–Ese grito se había escuchado hasta el espacio. Ya era muy tarde. ¿Por qué rayos Hasselberry no lo había despertado? Se lo recordaria más tarde, pero ahora debía vestirse lo más rápido que pudiera porque para su buena suerte, su primera clase sería con Crowler y si llegaba tarde, lo haría hacer uno de sus informes de 50 hojas. Definitivamente no queria eso.

Después de vestirse a la velocidad de la luz, salió disparado hacia el salón casi rezando para que llegara a tiempo por alguna obra o causa divina, posiblemente el maestro podía quedarse dormido o había olvidado algo, cualquier cosa que le diera una pequeña oportunidad de llegar antes que él. Así, siguió su camino.

. . .

En el salón, ya todos estaban reunidos tomando el asiento que a cada uno le correspondía. El profesor estaba a punto de llegar por lo que muchos platicaban sus últimos momentos libres, mientras que algunos otros repasaban lo visto la clase anterior. En eso, escucharon como una de las puertas se abría rápidamente dejando entrar a uno de los slifer gritando cosas como ¨¡Lo siento se me hizo tarde!¨ o ¨No lo volveré a hacer¨. Fue ahí cuando sus amigos se dieron cuenta de quién era y de que Hasselberry recordara que se había olvidado de Jaden por completo.

–Buenos días estudiantes–Entraba Crowler al salón. Dejó algunos papeles sobre el escritorio y observo a sus alumnos.–¡Jaden Yuki! Llegas tarde nuevamente.

El chico estaba a punto de abogar por sí mismo cuando Alexis tomó la palabra.

–Lo siento profesor, pero Jaden no llegó tarde está vez. Está establecido que un alumno llega tarde cuando se presenta después de que el profesor ya ingresó al salón. Jaden ya estaba aquí antes de que usted entrará.–Termina de decir la ovelisco salvando a su amigo.

–Sí no me hubiera detenido por ese café–Pensaba Crowler sin quitar la mirada del castaño –Muy bien, pasa a tú asiento antes de que me arrepienta– No tuvo que decirlo dos veces, pues Jaden salió corriendo nuevamente hacia su asiento no sin antes dirigirle una mirada agradecida a su amiga que, por está vez, lo había salvado.

La clase comenzó sin ningún otro problema. Crowler daba una larga explicación acerca de las cartas hechizo, sus efectos y clasificación, muchos de los estudiantes escuchaban atentamente mientras que otros simplemente trataban de no quedarse dormidos. En el caso de Jaden, trataba de distraerse con algo, estaba en uno de esos momentos de trance, cuando uno está escuchando pero tiene la mente en otro lugar. Normalmente estaría dormido, pero no en esa clase, no con Crowler vigilándolo. Sin embargo, no se había dado cuenta de que no era sólo el profesor el que lo vigilaba. Blair, desde su asiento, no lo perdía de vista pero era igualmente estaba lista como para voltear cada vez que el profesor se movía.

–¿Por qué mi asiento no está junto al suyo?–Pensaba Blair con una sonrisa imaginando lo antes dicho. Seguramente podría estar más tiempo con él de ser así. Fue entonces que notó cuando Jaden observaba la parte de arriba donde se encuentra el pasillo. Siguió la trayectoria de su mirada dándose cuenta de que en ese momento Astro y Kira pasaban por ahí.

La cantante no tardó mucho en encontrar con la mirada a Jaden y, sin perder la oportunidad, lo saludó felizmente con un ademán, el cual contestó el castaño.

–¡Jaden Yuki!¡Dejé sus relaciones personales para cuando termine la clase!–Crowler lo reprendió casi al instante y definitivamente no era el único molesto. La pequeña slifer prácticamente fulminaba con la mirada a la acompañante de Astro. Le molestaba mucho el hecho de que fuera tan cercana a su querido Jaden, ¿cómo era posible que se llevarán tan bien después de haberse visto una sola vez? Simplemente no lo comprendía, pero no dejaría que ella se interpusiera en su camino, no sí al menos podía hacer algo.

–¿Cuánto faltará para que termine la clase?–Se preguntaba Jaden a sí mismo cuando su compañero de al lado depositó un pequeño pedazo de papel doblado en frente de él, volteándolo a ver interrogativamente.

–Es de Blair–Dijo discretamente. Jaden se dedicó a desdoblar el pequeño pedazo de papel para observar su contenido. Seguramente sería una de esas notas raras que suele darle. Comenzó a leer. ¨Nos vemos en el auditorio en el descanso¨ , ¿Para qué? No lo decía. Tal vez quería hablar de algo urgente.

No estaba muy convencido, pero decidió ir por el simple hecho de que Blair era su amiga, y como tal, debía apoyarla en todo. Pensaba que posiblemente hubiera algo que sólo a él podía confiarle o quizás le hablaría de algo, no lo sabía, pero aún así iría.

Después de eso, la clase transcurrió con normalidad. Cuando por fin terminó, la mayoría de los alumnos comenzaron a retirarse. Hasselberry se reunió con Jesse y Syrus para esperar a Jaden. Le debía una disculpa por lo sucedido en la mañana.

–Jaden, ¡lo siento!–Dijo Hasselberry en cuanto el mencionado estaba reunido con ellos. Jaden pareció no entender lo que dijo. –Lamento no haberte despertado en la mañana. Por poco Crowler te castiga.

–No te preocupes, logré llegar a tiempo–Contestó con una sonrisa en su rostro. No hubo otro comentario por parte del duelista Ra.

–¡Oigan! ¿qué les parece si vamos a la cafetería por el almuerzo?–Pregunta Syrus a sus amigos. Jesse y Hasselberry parecían entusiasmados con la idea.

–Lo siento, no puedo–Comenta Jaden sorprendiendo a su amigo–Tengo que ver a Blair en el auditorio.

–¡Ah! Entonces es una cita–Dice Hasselberry.

–De hecho . . .

–¿Enserio? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?–Pregunta Syrus. Jaden no sabía que responder, así que sólo salió hacia el lugar en el que había sido sitado.

–Blair y Jaden, ¿quién lo diría?–Dice Hasselberry intentando sonar emotivo. Aunque, en ese momento, una idea había cruzado su mente.–¿Y si lo seguimos?

–¡Un momento!¡No podemos hacer eso porque . . .

–Yo te apoyo–Dice Jesse como si nada interrumpiendo las moralidades de su amigo Truesdale.

. . . . . .

Jaden caminaba por los pasillos en dirección al auditorio. Aún continuaba preguntándose el por qué lo había citado, pero lo averiguaría en cuanto llegará. Unos minutos después ingresó al lugar. Todo estaba completamente oscuro.

–¿Blair?–Llamó para ver si ya se encontraba ahí. Fue entonces cuando las luces se encendieron centrándose en el escenario. El castaño no comprendía lo que pasaba.

Mientras, en una de las puertas, tres cabezas se asomaban tratando de ver lo que ocurría en el interior. Jesse y Hasselberry observaban atentamente mientras sostenían a Syrus quien había sido llevado en contra de su voluntad.

–Sigo pensando en que no deberían hacer esto. Es una violación a la privacidad.

–Vamos, no le hacemos daño a nadie. Además, ve esto por el lado bueno, si ellos dos se hacen novios serás de los primeros en felicitarlo.–Parecía que el duelista Ra era el más interesado hasta el momento.

–¿Á quién van a felicitar?–Escucharon preguntar detrás de ellos. A Syrus casi le da un infarto al escucharlo. Definitivamente no quería estar ahí.

–¡Atticus! ¡Kira! ¿Qué hacen por aquí?–Pregunta Jesse nerviosamente. Ambos duelistas los miraban extrañados, era como si trataran de ocultar algo.

–Bueno, sólo pasábamos por aquí, ¿y ustedes?–Atticus miró dentro de la habitación hallando a Jaden dentro.–¿Qué hace él allí?

–¡Ah! ¡Les dije que era una mala idea! ¡Yo no quería venir pero ellos me trajeron! Sé que esto está mal pero . . .–Syrus los había dejado en evidencia, ahora debían decirles lo que hacían o no los dejarían en paz y se perderían de todo.

–Estamos espiándolo–Dice Jesse finalmente.

–¿Espiándolo?–Pregunta Kira.

–Es que tenemos razones para creer que Jaden y Blair están saliendo juntos a escondidas–Dice Hasselberry sobreactuando. Kira no necesitó más para asomarse rápidamente en la puerta. En ese momento, escucharon algo de música, ocasionando que los demás volvieran a asomarse y la curiosidad de Atticus despertara imitando a sus amigos.

Las luces del escenario se reunieron en el centro iluminando a Blair, quién ahora llevaba un bonito vestido azul turquesa. Su mirada se dirigió hacia la de Jaden para dar comienzo a su interpretación.

_Me vuelvo obsesiva cuando empiezo a pensar en ti_

_Soy agresiva solo un pensamiento cercano_

_Me tienes en tensión, tocando este asunto sin cesar_

_Por que cada momento que se va sabes que te extraño_

_Yo soy la pregunta y tu eres por supuesto la respuesta_

_Solo abrázame fuerte por que soy tu pequeña bailarina_

_Me haces vibrar, nunca te equivocas_

_Pero no me puedo controlar, me haces pedir ayuda..._

_Esta vez por favor alguien venga a rescatarme_

_Por que tenerte en mi mente me está volviendo loca_

_Estoy perdida, me tienes buscando el resto de mi_

_El amor me pone a prueba pero sigo perdiendo el control_

_Esta vez por favor alguien venga a rescatarme_

_Por que tenerte en mi mente me está volviendo loca_

_Estoy perdida, me tienes buscando el resto de mi_

_El amor me pone a prueba pero sigo perdiendo el control._

Con esa última frase término de cantar. Las luces volvieron a la normalidad. Blair sonreía plácidamente mientras Jaden seguía aún sin reaccionar.

–¿Qué te pareció Jaden?

–Me parece muy bien que pienses en comenzar una carrera artística–Dice algo emocionado sin haber entendido las intenciones de la chica que ahora dudaba de las capacidades de razonamiento de su amado.

–¡Jaden! ¿qué no entiendes lo que acaba de hacer?–Atticus había dejado su escondite en un intento por hacer entender a su ingenuo amigo ocasionando que todos los ºobservadoresº fueran descubiertos. –Ella te ah demostrado sus sentimientos de una manera artística.

–A veces no se que le sucede a Atticus–Comenta Syrus para sí mismo al ver como reaccionaba su amigo ovelisco.

–Sí Jaden, ¿qué harás ahora?–Le pregunta Kira quien utilizaba hasta su última gota de cordura. No le había gustado para nada la reunión entre ellos dos.

–¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?–Pregunta Blair a lo que Jesse contestó un simple ¨Pasábamos por aquí¨. Ella no quedó muy convencida con la respuesta pero era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento.

–Kira, que bueno que estas aquí. Blair piensa comenzar una carrera artística, tal vez tú puedas darle algunos consejos. –A veces Jaden podía ser tan ingenuo. Todos, excepto él, dirigieron sus miradas hacia Blair. Ella bajaba del escenario con cara de pocos amigos. El chico no había hecho algo prudente en ése momento.

–No puedo creerlo–Comenta la peliazul a unos cuantos pasos de ellos. –Después de lo que acabo de hacer, le dices a ella que me de consejos. Pero no importa, la sacaré de tú vida rápidamente.

–¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?–Pregunta retadoramente Kira colocándose frente a Jaden.

–¡Te reto a un duelo! Sí tú pierdes, te alejaras de Jaden por completo.–Se veía que estaba decidida a ganar. La furia llenaba sus ojos en ése momento y Kira pudo notarlo pero no podía rehusarse ante tal duelo, no con lo que estaba en juego. Después de aceptar, ambas subieron al escenario mientras los demás se colocaban en los asientos del lugar. –Escucha, el que seas cantante no te da derecho a venir a alborotar la vida de los demás cuando quieras.

–Yo no estoy alborotando absolutamente nada. Además no tiene nada que ver creo que estás . . .

–¿Equivocada? No me digas. De no serlo nunca lo hubieras conocido.

–Tú no . . .

–Estoy segura de que todos los que te rodean sólo te hablan por eso. ¿Acaso te has preguntado por qué te tratan tan amablemente? Sólo quieren tú fama y tú fortuna. Sin eso, ni siquiera estarías aquí.–Sabía que Blair estaba muy enojada, pero sus palabras, aquellas palabras que ya había escuchado con anterioridad. Recordaba a la persona que se las había dicho. La persona que la había hecho sufrir en el pasado. Sintió rabia de sólo pensar en ella.

–Sólo comencemos el duelo.

No podían creer todo lo que acababan de escuchar. Blair estaba tan enojada que estaba fuera de sí. Pero lo que ahora les preocupaba era la reacción de Kira. Su mirada había cambiado, mostraba odio, dolor, rencor . . .

–Yo comenzaré.–Definitivamente la haría pagar por lo que había dicho. Juró que nunca volvería a escuchar tales palabras. –Invocó a mi Dama Cristal Necroángel (Atk 1200-Def 1000) Sabes, no acostumbro hacer esto. Pero felicidades, te lo has ganado. –En ése momento a Blair no le dieron buenas vibras acerca de lo que venía. –Sé que no se puede atacar en el primer turno . . . pero eso está a punto de cambiar. Activo la habilidad de mi Necroángel que me permite sacar una carta nueva de mi mazo por cada carta trampa o hechizo que tengas en tú mano.

Dos de las cartas de Blair comenzaron a brillar dándole a entender a Kira que sería el mismo número de cartas que sacaría de su mazo. –Perfecto. Ahora sacrifico a mi Dama Cristal para activar mi carta Sacrificio Simultáneo. Está carta me permite causarle daño directo a tus puntos de vida aún si estoy en el primer turno. Verás, por cada carta de mi mano que yo mande al cementerio, tú recibirás 700 puntos de daño y, adivina qué. Enviare cada una de las cartas que tengo.

–¡Qué!–Blair no era la única sorprendida. Nadie esperaba un movimiento de ése tipo. –Esos son. . .

–Sí, 4200 puntos de daño. El duelo ah terminado.

Una vez que la carta hizo efecto, lo discos de duelo se apagaron. Kira había sido la ganadora, pero su rostro lucía muy serio, como si no le hubiera importado. Después de recordar las palabras que Blair le había dicho y de ver los rostros que mostraban sus amigos, se dirigió hacia la salida, aumentando a cada paso su velocidad hasta salir prácticamente corriendo del lugar.

Jaden trató de seguirla pero fue detenido por Atticus. Su amigo tenía una mirada algo diferente que dirigió hacia el escenario. Fue cuando el menor vio a Blair; estaba arrodillada observando el suelo.

Un sentimiento extraño se apodero de él y, soltándose de Atticus, comenzó a correr en la misma dirección en la que se había ido Kira anteriormente. La pequeña slifer despegó su mirada del piso, sólo para ver como su querido Jaden salía de su alcance.

. . . . . . . .

Corría tan rápido como podía. Sabía que alguien la seguía, pero no tenia ganas de ver a nadie. Salió del campus. No sabía hasta donde llegaría, aún no conocía muy bien la academia, igualmente no le preocupaba mucho en aquel momento, sólo quería correr y alejarse tanto como pudiera. Cuando estaba segura de que ya no había nadie tras de ella y, sumado al hecho de comenzaba a sentir cansancio, se dispuso a descansar.

Realmente no ubicaba mucho en donde se encontraba, pero estaba segura que estaba cerca de los dormitorios Ra. Quizás podría estar sola por un buen rato.

. . . . . . . .

Jim y Axel caminaban tranquilamente por los pasillos cuando vieron a Jaden salir de una de las habitaciones, parecía tener mucha prisa. Jim lo saludó en un intento por llamar su atención y, al parecer, lo consiguió.

–¿Qué pasa hermano?–Pregunta el joven del cocodrilo en la espalda. Antes de responder tomó un poco de aire, si que había corrido.

–Estoy buscando a Kira, ¿no la han visto?

–Lamento decirte que no.

–¿Qué pasó?–Pregunta Axel.

–Bueno, no estoy seguro. Blair y ella tuvieron un duelo, después de eso Kira salió corriendo. Iba tras ella, pero la perdí de vista.

–Sí la vemos, te avisaremos de inmediato

–Gracias–Y siguió con su camino.

. . . . . . .

Bastión salía de los dormitorios Ra. Llevaba un montón de papeles acerca de un proyecto que le presentaría al profesor de física de la escuela. No tenía mucho tiempo caminando cuando le pareció ver a alguien conocido sentado en la pastura. Se acercó un poco más dándose cuenta de que se trataba de la chica que Jaden les había presentado el día anterior, si su memoria no le fallaba, su nombre era Kira.

–No pareces ser de las personas a las que les gusta estar solas–Escuchó una voz próxima a ella. Levantó la vista para ver quien era. Lo reconoció de inmediato, uno de los amigos de Jaden pero, ¿cuál era su nombre? No lograba recordarlo.

–A veces es mejor estarlo.

–Puede que tengas razón. Me gusta estar solo cuando quiero concentrarme en algo. Parece ser que haces lo mismo.

–Veo que eres el chico listo del grupo.

–Algo así. Bueno tengo que ir a entregarle esto al profesor, nos vemos–Dijo despidiéndose cosa que la chica respondió con un ademán.

Bastión siguió su camino. Aquella chica era extraña. No sabía que era lo que hacía en ése lugar pero había notado tristeza en sus ojos que, aunque trataba de ocultar, seguía siendo evidente. Tal vez lo averiguaría después, al fin y al cabo, las cuestiones sentimentales nunca habían sido su fuerte. Ahora debía seguir con lo que hacía, entregarle dicho informe al profesor. Definitivamente, en estás situaciones, la ciencia resultaba ser mucho más sencilla. En eso pensaba cuando encontró a Blair quién se digiera hacia donde él se encontraba.

–¡Bastión! Estoy buscando a …

–¿Jim?–Pregunto tratando de adivinar.

–No, de hecho es a…

–Kira–Volvió a interrumpirla. El rostro de la chica le confirmo lo dicho.–La vi hace unos minutos, está cerca de los dormitorios de Ra, en aquella dirección–Dice señalando el camino.

Blair le agradeció y siguió sus indicaciones. Era definitivo que aquella chica no le caía muy bien, además del hecho de que la acababa de humillar por completo en el duelo. Sin embargo, lo había hecho por las cosas que ella misma, cegada por el coraje y los celos, había dicho.

–¿Acaso tratas de esconderte?–Pregunta Blair acercándose a Kira.

–¿Qué haces aquí?–Pregunta igualmente sin ningún tipo de emoción en su voz. La slifer se sentó a su lado viendo la hermosa vista que tenía al frente.

–Escucha, no suelo ser así. Y de todos modos quiero aclararte el hecho de que no me caes del todo bien pero. . .–Kira estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la peliazul continúo–Lo siento.

La cantante estaba sorprendida, había pensado en todo menos en una disculpa por parte de esa chica. Tal vez quería a Jaden más de lo que ella pensaba. Quizás, sin darse cuenta, ella había causado esa situación.

–Descuida, puede que no haya sido sólo tú culpa–Blair la miró sin entender a lo que se refería–Actuaba sin tomar en cuenta a los demás y de alguna manera yo cause tú reacción.

–Bueno–Dice Blair levantándose y sacudiéndose el polvo de su ropa.–Tú ganaste el duelo, ¿qué es lo que quieres? Nunca lo mencionaste.

–Yo no…

–Sólo dilo, perdí el duelo así que ahora cumpliré con el castigo. Sí no lo hago me sentiré peor.

–De acuerdo–Dice imitando a la menor–Ambas nos comportamos de la forma incorrecta. Puedo darme cuenta de lo mucho que Jaden te gusta, sin embargo, no eres la única.

–¿Cuál es tú punto?

–Quiero que comencemos desde cero. Nos esforzaremos para conseguir lo que queremos, pero está vez, de la forma correcta. ¿Qué dices?–Pregunta extendiéndole la mano y mostrando una gran sonrisa. Blair la correspondió y acepto. Ahora ellas tenían una misión, conquistar a la persona que aman.

–Sabes que no te pondré las cosas fáciles–Dice Blair soltando la mano de su ahora rival.

–De eso estoy segura. Ahora, ¿volvemos con los demás?

–Está bien. Volvamos.

. . . . . . . .

Jesse, Atticus, Syrus y Hasselberry habían logrado calmar a Jaden y ahora se encontraban comiendo su almuerzo en la cafetería de los slifer. Chazz también se encontraba ahí, acababa de llegar y, como siempre, renegaba de la comida; aunque igualmente siempre terminaba por acabársela.

–Díganme porque no fuimos a la cafetería de los oveliscos. Pudieron habernos invitado– Atticus también comenzaba a quejarse, él no estaba acostumbrado a comer en aquel lugar.

–Vamos, cállate y come. No está tan mal–Le dice Hasselberry que devoraba sus alimentos al igual que Jesse y Jaden.

–Sí que tienen hambre–Escucharon una voz femenina cerca de ellos. Al ver de donde provenía la voz, encontraron a Blair y Kira entrando a la cafeteria.

–¿Blair? ¿Kira?¿Donde estaban? Las eh buscado durante un buen rato. Primero una sale corriendo y luego la otra desaparece–Jaden hablaba bien a pesar de tener aún comida en la boca. Ambas estaban agradecidas por la preocupación del duelista, su duelista.

–Ajustábamos cuentas–Dice Kira.

–¿Entonces ustedes …–Lo primero que le llegaba a la mente a Atticus era una pelea, una pelea entre chicas.

–¿De qué hablan?–pregunta Jaden.

–Sólo te diré que ya hemos comenzado y que tú eres el único en la lista–La respuesta de Blair le había sacado más dudas al pobre duelista que parecía ser el único que no entendía las indirectas.

–¿Con qué ya estás en la lista eh?–Dice Atticus más para sí mismo que para los demás. Parecía estar imaginándose algo.

–¿Me pregunto con quién terminara?–Sé pregunta Hasselberry. Syrus tampoco entendía muy bien la situación pero se daba una idea, mientras que Jesse sólo mostraba una sonrisa satisfactoria en su rostro. Chazz que estaba muy ajeno a la conversación pero que igualmente había escuchado, se cuestionaba seriamente las habilidades de razonamiento del castaño, con razón no llevaba muy buenas calificaciones en los exámenes.

–¡Alguien puede decirme a qué se refieren! ¡No estoy entendiendo! ¿De qué lista hablan?–Jaden casi perdía la cabeza por no saber lo que sucedía. Los demás sólo se rieron ante su situación, sin embargo, nadie dijo absolutamente nada.


	5. Concurso de comida

**CONCURSO DE COMIDA**

El resto de la semana transcurrió tranquilamente, dando paso al tan esperado fin de semana. Sin tareas, ni escuela y, principalmente sin la necesidad de madrugar. Jaden Yuki era uno de tantos estudiantes que disfrutaban aquello, especialmente lo último. Igualmente, si no fuera por sus compañeros de cuarto, podría dormir todo el día.

–¡Vamos! ¡Ya es hora de desayunar!– Apuraba Hasselberry al pobre de Jaden que tenía escasos segundos de haber despertado. Aunque aún tenía sueño, no podía intentar ignorar el hambre que estaba comenzando a sentir. Definitivamente lo más importante de la mañana era el desayuno. Sé apresuró a vestirse para poder salir al comedor.

–Cuando vuelva con los oveliscos, lo único que no extrañare será está cosa que llaman comida– Se quejaba Chazz nuevamente. Raramente la cocinera, Doroti, siempre reía al escucharlo.

–¡Chicos! Llegan a tiempo–Dice dirigiéndose a los duelistas recién llegados. Pronto sirvió dos porciones más y entregándoselas no sin antes darles un pequeño folleto que llamó la atención de ambos.

–¿Qué es esto?–Pregunta Hasselberry observando el pequeño papel.

–Se trata de un concurso. Lo sabrías si supieras leer– Comenta Chazz recibiendo una mirada fulminante por parte del duelista jurasico.

–¿Concurso? ¿Qué clase de concurso?–Pregunta Jaden a Doroti ignorando la pequeña riña entre sus dos amigos.

–Es un concurso de postres.

–¿Postres?–Preguntan los tres duelistas al mismo tiempo. Hasselberry volteó a ver a Chazz de una forma divertida, su mirada lo decía todo, le insinuaba a su amigo que él tampoco sabía de que se trataba. Al entender aquella mirada, sólo miró hacia otro punto.

–Sí. El chef de los dormitorios Ra está a punto de jubilarse. Es por eso que se organizó el concurso. El primero que pueda comer los 25 postres especiales del chef será el ganador.

–¿Enserio?–Jaden se veía muy emocionado, si de comida se trataba, bien podría ser el indicado.

–¿Y el premio? Sí es un concurso debe haber un premio para el ganador– Pregunta Chazz en un tono un tanto desinteresado.

–Bueno, el ganador podrá escoger tres cartas de la nueva carga de cartas raras que acaba de llegar–A los tres duelistas les brillaron los ojos. Tres cartas raras totalmente gratis y a su disposición. Definitivamente no perderían una oportunidad como ésa.–Sin embargo, el concurso se llevara a cabo por dormitorios. Así, que en total serán tres concursos. Uno para cada uno.

–Entonces, yo tendré que concursar con los del dormitorio Ra, ¿cierto?–Una vez que Doroti lo afirmó, salió corriendo hacia su respectivo dormitorio murmurando cosas como ¨tengo que registrarme lo antes posible¨ o ¨todavía tengo tiempo¨. Sin embargo, no hicieron mucho caso, pues Jaden y Chazz estaban más ocupados tratando de registrarse en el concurso.

–¡Definitivamente ganaré!–Se animaba a sí mismo Jaden.

–Nadie podrá contra el Chazz–Seguía refiriéndose hacia él en tercera persona.

. . . . . . . .

–¡Un concurso de comida!–Jesse se mostraba muy emocionado con tal concurso.

–Jesse, es un concurso de postres–Corregia Syrus que veía algo raro a su amigo, él y Jaden tenían una personalidad muy parecida. Seguramente su mejor amigo estaría igual de emocionado.

–No importa, sigue siendo comida, ¿no? Además, ganaré esas tres cartas raras. Nada va a detenerme.

–¿Eso crees Anderson?–Escuchó una voz fúnebre pero al mismo tiempo retadora. Primero creyó que era un duelista que participaría en el concurso y llegaba a retarlo, pero al voltear, lo único que vio fue a Atticus que nuevamente sobreactuaba.

–Atticus, ¿por qué haces eso?–Pregunta Syrus tratando de entender lo que su amigo trataba de hacer.

–Sólo le doy algo de emoción al momento–Observó a Jesse–Funcionó, ¿verdad?

–¿Piensas participar?–Pregunta el pequeño peliazul para cambiar el tema, si no lo hacía, Atticus comenzaría uno de sus grandes monólogos acerca de todas sus habilidades artísticas y, en ese momento, no era algo que quisiera escuchar.

–Lo había pensado, pero no tiene caso.

–¿Por qué?–Pregunta Jesse

–Primeramente por más que me gusten los postres, no podría aguantar los famosos 25 postres especiales del chef.

. . . . . . . .

Blair se dirigía hacia la cafetería de los slifers. Seguramente encontraría a Jaden allí. Sabía perfectamente que los fines de semana se levantaba más tarde de lo normal, así que caminaba con mucha tranquilidad. Justo cuando pasaba por los dormitorios de Ra, observó que una gran cantidad de estudiantes se reunían en la cafetería. Trataban de hacer algo pero no podía identificar qué era. Decidió acercarse un poco más para preguntar, así fue como encontró a Bastión, que se encontraba a una visible distancia de aquellos estudiantes.

–Bastión, ¿qué sucede?

–Es por un concurso de comida–Contesta como si nada.

–¿Concurso de comida?–Pregunta Blair algo extrañada. ¿Tanto alboroto por un concurso de comida?

–Sí. El ganador podrá escoger tres cartas de la nueva carga que acaba de llegar.

–¿Enserio? Eso lo explica todo. ¿Y tú porque no participas?

–Yo n-no soy muy bueno en ese tipo de concursos–Definitivamente no podría competir con tantos duelistas en aquel concurso. Nunca había sido una persona que comiera a grandes cantidades y mucho menos postres, ¿qué no había escuchado de los famosos 25 postres del chef?

–Tienes razón. Bueno tengo que ir a ver a Jaden, nos vemos después.

Y así como llegó se fue. No es que no le interesara, pero en ese momento tenía algo más importante que hacer. Además, si de comida se trataba, lo más probable era que su amado duelista estuviera involucrado. Sin pensarlo más, siguió su camino.

. . . . . . . .

–¡Termine!–Dice Jaden al haber acabado con su desayuno. Estaba completamente satisfecho.

–¿Qué te parece si vamos con lo demás?–Pregunta Hasselberry llamando la atención de Chazz. Para él, ir con ellos significaba ver a su querida Alexis y eso era algo que no desaprovechaba.

–Esta bien. Vamos antes de que . . .

–¡Jaden!–No logró terminar. Blair ya estaba a un lado suyo lanzándole un sin fin de miradas que el pobre chico aún no entendía.

–Ehm, Blair, vamos a ir a reunirnos con los demás. ¿Vienes?

–Claro–Dijo felizmente sin soltar el brazo de su duelista preferido. Jaden se dio por vencido, sabía que no podría librarse tan fácilmente. Hasselberry sólo reía por lo bajo, ver a su amigo en tales situaciones era algo gracioso, sobretodo por las caras que ponía cada que Blair se le acercaba demasiado.

Más tarde, todos estaban reunidos en las afueras del campus. Alexis miraba discretamente a Blair quién no había soltado el brazo de Jaden. Él pobre llevaba más de diez minutos tratando de soltarse, pero sin éxito alguno. La mayoría ya se había dado cuenta de aquella escena sin embargo, nadie se atrevía a decir algo. Fue hasta que Atticus detectó que la poca paciencia que poseía su hermana estaba acabando, cuando decidió hacer algún comentario.

–Por cierto, ¿quiénes de ustedes van a participar en el concurso?–Había logrado su cometido pues llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

–¡Yo lo haré!–Dicen Jade y Jesse al mismo tiempo. Definitivamente aquellos dos chicos eran parecidos.

–¿Jim?¿Axel? ¿Ustedes no participaran?–Pregunta Syrus.

–No es mi tipo de concurso–Responde Axel tranquilamente. No se veía mucho interés por parte de éste duelista.

–Sí. Aunque admito que el premio es muy tentador–Comenta Jim–¿Y qué hay de ti?

–Bueno, no creo que pueda comer tanto. Además si Jesse participa será bastante difícil ganar.

Ése último comentario por parte del pequeño ovelisco sacó algunas risas a sus compañeros. Había que admitirlo, mientras se tratara de comida Jaden, Jesse y hasta Hasselberry no se quedaban atrás. Sin duda todos ellos deseaban obtener esas tres cartas pero ante tal concurso no había mucho que hacer. Era algo que no se adaptaba a muchos duelistas en la academia, pero no faltarían aquellos que harían el intento después de todo.

Siguieron platicando por unos momentos más, hasta que por fin llegó el momento en el que tal concurso daría comienzo. Desafortunadamente todos eran al mismo tiempo. Alexis y Atticus acompañaron a Jesse, Jim y Axel fueron con Hasselberry mientras que Blair y Syrus se quedaron con Jaden. Cada uno se fue a su respectiva cafetería.

–Ganarás esté concurso fácilmente–Animaba Syrus a su amigo que llevaba una gran sonrisa. Sin duda se veía muy seguro de sí mismo.

–¿Me pregunto cuantos participaran?–Sé cuestionaba Blair a sí misma cuando entraban a la cafetería. Todo se veía arreglado para la ocasión. Había una gran mesa en el centro con varias sillas, probablemente para los participantes. Doroti llevaba platos y cubiertos de un lado a otro y Kira revisaba una lista en la pared, esto sería . . .¡un momento! ¡Kira! ¿Qué hacía ella aquí? Justo cuando creía que su día comenzaba bien.

–Jaden, Syrus y …Blair, ¿vienen al concurso?–Les preguntó al verlos.

–Nosotros venimos a apoyarlo–Dice Syrus señalándose a sí mismo junto con la joven slifer.

–¿Y tú que haces? Es raro verte por aquí–Le pregunta Jaden.

–Ella también va a participar–Contesta Doroti que estaba atenta a su conversación. Kira afirmó lo que la cocinera acababa de decir.

–¿¡Pero tú no eres una estudiante!–Blair se veía algo disgustada. Lo cual se notó aún más con el tono de voz que había utilizado.

–Lo sé, pero gracias a que resido aquí como uno, tengo el permiso del director para participar en actividades como éstas. Además, necesitan participantes. Doroti me dijo que en cuanto los demás duelistas escucharon que Jaden entraría al concurso se retiraron, por lo menos la mayoría.

Jaden parecía estar feliz con lo que acababa de escuchar mientras que Blair y Syrus mostraban un rostro bastante extraño. ¿Desde cuando los demás slifers se hacían a un lado por él?

–¡El Chazz está listo para ganar!–Gritaba mientras entraba a la cafetería, sacando de sus pensamientos a los dos acompañantes del castaño.

–Llegas a tiempo, estamos a punto de comenzar. Por favor, los concursantes pasen a la mesa central y tomen asiento.

Después de eso, sólo aparecieron cuatro compañeros slifers más. Definitivamente no había muchos concursantes. Más bien parecía la hora del almuerzo.

Antes de comenzar, Doroti comenzó un discurso en donde mencionaba algunas reglas a seguir.

–Ahora sí. Oficialmente el concurso ah comenzado.

Al momento salieron algunos ayudantes de la cocina con lo que sería el primer platillo de la competencia. –Empezaremos con un típico postre japonés. Una buena porción de nueces acarameladas–Los ayudantes colocaron un plato frente a cada concursante. Realmente no tardaron mucho en terminarlo. Había sido delicioso.

–Espero que todos sean así–Comenta Jaden ansioso por saber cual sería su próximo postre. Después de cuatro platillos más, uno de los concursantes se rindió. Estaban demasiado dulces para él, y ya se había terminado el único vaso de agua que se les había otorgado a cada uno.

–Vaya, el primero que está fuera–Dice Syrus.

–Cierto, desde el principio se veía que no aguantaría mucho–Aunque observaba a los demás concursantes, no podía dejar de ver a Jaden. Él tenía toda su atención.

–Muy bien, la siguiente será una tarta de hojaldre con ganache de chocolate.

–¡Ya no puedo más!–Otro concursante se había retirado. Para entonces sólo quedaban cinco concursantes y, dos de ellos ya mostraban un rostro de repugnancia ante el postre que les colocaban frente a ellos. Mientras, los tres restantes aún se veían bastante bien, como si no hubiesen comido nada todavía.

–Se ven bastante bien–Escucharon los dos testigos detrás de ellos.

–Hasselberry, ¿qué haces aquí?–Pregunta Syrus.

–El concurso de los Ra ya terminó–Ambos estaban muy sorprendidos, no tenía mucho que habían comenzado.

–Debieron verlo. Era como una máquina–Comenta Axel.

–¿Quiere decir que tú . . .?–Intenta preguntar Blair recibiendo una señal afirmativa por parte del duelista.

–¿Cómo van por aquí hermano?–Pregunta Jim. Todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia los concursantes. Fue cuando los recién llegados notaron a Kira.

–No sabía que ella podía concursar–Dice Jim sentándose a un lado de Syrus, seguido de Axel.

–Desafortunadamente nadie lo sabía–Dijo Blair más para sí misma que para los demás.

El tiempo pasaba y el concurso avanzaba. Ahora se encontraban con el postre número 15, sólo quedaban Chazz, que aparentemente se veía algo raro, Jaden y Kira. Los dos últimos actuaban como si nada. Varios duelistas que los observaban casi se sentían llenos de ver todo lo que ya habían comido hasta ese momento. Doroti lucía cada vez más emocionada, se lograba ver todo el entusiasmo en su mirada.

–El siguiente serán Brownies de mármol caramelizado–Anunciaba Doroti el siguiente postre. Nuevamente los ayudantes aparecían con los platillos y los colocaban frente a los concursantes que ahora quedaban. Ellos también estaban sorprendidos por la cantidad de comida que los duelistas habían ingerido. El castaño parecía ser el más feliz, mientras que el pelinegro se notaba algo asqueado por la comida. Sin embargo, aunque no se diera a notar mucho, aquella chica que concursaba ya había aguantado mucho. Normalmente, en este tipo de concursos, ver a una chica era muy raro, sobretodo alguien como ella. No se veía de las personas que comían tanto.

–Soy yo o Chazz luce muy extraño–Comenta Syrus a sus amigos quienes lo observaron detenidamente. Chazz que lo había escuchado intento actuar normal, pero la verdad era que ya estaba completamente lleno. Estaba poniendo todo su esfuerzo. Pensaba regalarle una de sus cartas a Alexis. Sin embargo, sentía la comida hasta en la garganta, no sabía cuanto más aguantaría.

–¡Yo estoy muy bien!–Gritaba dirigiéndose a sus amigos–¡Les mostrare lo bien que estoy!–Trató de seguir comiendo lo pequeños brownies a toda velocidad, era una lástima que su estomago no estuviera de acuerdo con él. Un tormentoso ruido proveniente de su ya completamente lleno estómago fue lo último que escuchó antes de caer al suelo.

–Fue mucho para él–Dice Hasselberry tratando de asomarse sobre la mesa para ver si se encontraba bien.

. . . . . . . . .

Jesse estaba terminándose su postre número 20, una deliciosa tarta helada. Al parecer, era el único. Los demás concursantes yacían en el piso quejándose de lo dulce y llenos que ahora se encontraban. Estaba por demás decir que en cuanto se termino la tarta el chef lo declaró el ganador. Atticus y Alexis no se esperaban menos después de haber visto todo lo que había comido su amigo. Finalmente, decidieron ir a ver si sus amigos ya habían terminado.

. . . . . . . . .

–Eso estuvo delicioso–Decía Jaden terminándose unas Magdalenas de naranja.

–Es cierto, jamás las había probado–Kira colocaba su plato junto a otra montaña más de los mismos que indicaban todo lo que ya habían comido.

–¿Cuántos llevamos?–Pregunta Jaden. Hasta ahora sólo se había dedicado a disfrutar de todo lo que le habían servido y no sabía qué tanto les faltaba para terminar. Aunque le sorprendía un poco la idea de que Kira aún estuviera en la competencia. Pero tenía un pequeño problema, no era la cantidad de comida que había ingerido, si no, que estaba demasiado dulce. Cada postre le parecía ser más dulce que el anterior y ya llevaba más de la mitad de su vaso de agua.

–Contando los platos que tengo a mi lado, llevamos 19.

–Lo han hecho muy bien, sólo les quedan 6 postres más–Doroti animaba a los concursantes. No debía hacerlo, pero estaba segura de que alguno de los dos lograría llegar a comerse todos los 25 postres que el chef había preparado para cada uno.

–Parece que aquí aún no terminan–Jesse, Alexis y Atticus habían llegado al lugar. Se sentaron junto a sus amigos y les contaron como Jesse había logrado ganar. Ahora era el turno de Jaden, no conocían mucho a Kira, pero sin duda conocían bastante a Jaden y él ganaría el concurso.

Finalmente, después de la tarta helada, un triffle de frutillas y chocolate, un mousse de frutos rojos y panacota; ahora se encontraban saboreando un enorme trozo del famoso pastel ocho texturas de chocolate. Se veía con facilidad que Kira era la que más lo disfrutaba. Simple y sencillamente porque lo hacía. Definitivamente le encantaba el chocolate y, al comer tal postre, sentía que casi se le caía la saliva de la boca en cada pedazo.

–Me gusta el chocolate, pero esto es ridículo.

–Vamos Jaden, está delicioso.

Después de unos minutos, por fin terminaron el trozo de pastel. Jaden se había terminado por completo su vaso de agua al igual que Kira. Finalmente, el postre que decidiría quien sería el ganador.

–Por último, el famoso pastel selva negra, la especialidad del chef. Pero por ser el único que queda, no sólo deberán comer un trozo, tendrán que terminarlo por completo.

–¿Qué?–Syrus no era el único sorprendido.

–Después de todo lo que han comido–Alexis se preguntaba si más tarde los llevarían a la enfermería. Comer tanto no era nada bueno.

Ambos finalistas devoraban su pastel. A pesar de todo, realmente era delicioso. Que suerte tenían los Ra por haber tenido un chef que cocinara cosas tan deliciosas.

Quince minutos después, todavía seguían comiendo. Uno de ellos ya estaba terminando mientras que al otro ya casi se le entumía la lengua.

–¡Ya no puedo más!–Dice finalmente. Todos estaban bastante sorprendidos, Kira había ganado el concurso. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien como ella ganara tal concurso? ¿No se supone que los artistas llevan dietas y cosas por el estilo? Simplemente no podían creerlo.

–¡Sí! ¡Gané!–Realmente se veía muy entusiasmada.

–¡Felicidades!

–Muchas gracias. Tal vez no haya logrado vencerte en un duelo, pero aquí es algo diferente.

Ambos se notaban bastante satisfechos con el resultado. Aunque no era lo que muchos esperaban, igualmente se alegraban por Kira, sabían perfectamente bien que Jaden no se desanimaría con esto, al contario, se alegraría por ella. Justo lo que ellos hacían en ese momento.

–Esto es para la ganadora. Podrás venir al almacén dentro de una hora para escoger las tres cartas–Doroti estaba feliz por el chef, había logrado su cometido. Encontrar a alguien que lograra disfrutar de sus 25 especialidades. Ahora sí, se jubilaría de la mejor manera en la que un chef podría hacerlo. Sabiendo que por una última vez, sus platillos fueron los más deliciosos del día.

. . . . . . . .

–¡Jesse! ¡Hasselberry! Llegaron temprano–Decía Kira llegando al almacén. Se veía muy agitada. Todavía no conocía muy bien la escuela, por lo que se le había complicado llegar a tal lugar.

–No tanto, casi acabamos de llegar–Responde Jesse con una sonrisa en su rostro.

–Sí, pero estoy ansioso por ver todas las cartas que están allí adentro. Es una lástima que sólo podamos escoger tres–Dice Hasselberry mientras se acercaba a la puerta del almacén, era como si la tratara de traspasar. Unos cuantos minutos después, abrieron el almacén y los tres duelistas entraron al lugar. Cuando encendieron las luces, todo parecía ser un sueño. Miles de cartas, todas en los estantes. ¡Qué tortura! Sólo podían escoger tres. Entonces sólo les quedaba una cosa, escoger las cartas correctas.

Más tarde, Hasselberry se debatía entre cinco cartas que ayudarían en su mazo jurasico, era gracioso verlo discutir consigo mismo. Jesse ya había escogido sus tres cartas y llevaba ya diez minutos esperando a sus amigos. Mientras, Kira buscaba su última carta.

–Tiene que ser la adecuada–Se decía a sí misma. Era el último estante que le faltaba ver. Tenía que encontrarla. Después de revisar minuciosamente cada carta de aquel enorme mueble, encontró una que llamó su atención y, sin pensarlo dos veces, la tomó.

–¡Esto es tan difícil! No puedo elegir entre estas dos. Sólo necesito una–Hasselberry parecía enloquecer.

–Sólo imagínate que estás en un duelo. Que no puedes hacer ningún movimiento y tú siguiente carta sería tú salvación. ¿Cual de estás dos te salvaría?–Jesse lo ayudaba, hasta él ya se había traumado de ver a su amigo sufrir por más de media hora.

–Veamos…ya sé. Sería está–Finalmente había logrado escogerla. Ahora sí podrían salir de ahí para mostrarles a sus amigos las cartas que habían escogido y mencionarles lo geniales que eran todas las demás que había en el almacén, tal vez después podrían ir a conseguir más.

–¿Por qué cartas te decidiste finalmente?–Preguntaba Kira a un sonriente Hasselberry.

–Al Frostosaurio, Grito de almas en extinción y Armadura titánica.

–Pareces estar feliz con ellas, ¿y tú Jesse?

–Son estás tres–Dice enseñándolas a Kira y Hasselberry–¿Qué hay de ti?

–Bueno yo escogí estás–Igualmente las mostró a sus dos amigos.

–Entiendo que aquellas dos, pero de ésa, ¿estás segura?–Jesse observaba la carta que llevaba en su mano.

–Es cierto, no parece contribuir mucho a tú mazo.

–Es para una ocasión especial–Dice finalmente Kira.

–¿Ocasión especial?–Cuestionan ambos chicos al mismo tiempo. Kira sólo soltó una pequeña risa ante los rostros que mostraban. Sin más se despidió de ellos y siguió con su camino, dejándolos algo confundidos y desconcertados.


	6. ¿Listos? El festival del amor se acerca

"**¿LISTOS? EL FESTIVAL DEL AMOR SE APROXIMA"**

Ya había pasado más de un mes desde aquel concurso de comida. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Kira se había adaptado muy bien a la academia. Ahora ya la conocía perfectamente bien. No sólo eso, también se llevaba muy bien con sus nuevos amigos. Astro seguía siendo su mejor amigo, pero los demás, le agradaban mucho. Cada uno tenía una personalidad tan única, tanto que le sorprendía bastante como personas tan distintas lograsen llevarse tan bien como lo hacían ellos. Definitivamente estar ahí, en está academia, había sido una de sus mejores desiciones. Sobretodo por una razón, una más grande que todas las demás, y el nombre de esa razón era Jaden Yuki. ¿Qué tenía él que la cautivaba tanto? Antes, a pesar de sólo haberlo visto por algunos minutos, había logrado llamar su atención. Ahora, que ya lo conocía muy bien, no sólo la atraía, él hacía mucho más que eso. Porque a pesar de ser agradable a la vista, lo que más llamaba su atención era su personalidad. Ésa forma de actuar tan única, ésa inocencia que mostraba su mirada. De verdad que ya su mente no podía hacer nada, su corazón le había ganado.

Cada día que pasaba en la academia, cada día que lo veía, era tan maravilloso como tormentoso. Saber que aunque estaba cerca de él, otras chicas también lo estaban. Blair era una de ellas, pensar que es la que más lo demuestra, la única que ah tenido el valor. ¿Por qué pensaba eso? Simple. Alexis Rhodes, a pesar de sus intentos por esconderlo, era más que evidente. Aún no entendía como era que Jaden era el único que no se daba cuenta.

–¿Kira, estas ahí?–Pregunta una voz conocida para ella. Una voz que logró sacarla de ésa nube de pensamientos. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba recostada en su cama? Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta–¡Vamos, tenemos que ir con el director!–Vaya, Astro si que insistía mucho. Pero tenía razón, debía ir con el director a firmar algunos papeles.

–¡Ya voy!–Se levantó pesadamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta con lentitud. Al abrirla, colocó rápidamente una mano en su frente, de forma que logrará tapar un poco la luz del sol.

–Por fin sale la bella durmiente. Lástima que llegó tan tarde que su caballero ya se fue.

–Sí, en cambió me dejó al malvado hechizero que sólo quiere torturarme–Dice divertida siguiendo el juego a su amigo. Ambos sonrieron ampliamente.

–Bueno, este hechizero la llevará al salón de torturas–Sin más, siguió al peliplateado, no le quedaba de otra. Cruzarón el campus hasta llegar a la oficina del dichoso director. Astro sabía perfectamente bien que a ella le desagradaban ese tipo de reuniones, que le aburrian demasiado, pero si no lo hacía, tarde o temprano se enfrentaria a sus representantes, y eso era mucho peor.

–Muy bien, comenzemos de una vez–Dice completamente decidida mientras entraba a la oficina de Shepard. ¿Cómo era que podía recibir a todos con ésa sonrisa? Siempre que iba, lo primero que veía era a un director con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

–Buenos días Kira, parece que vienes por los nuevos documentos que debes llenar–Comenzó a buscar algo en su escritorio, pero al no encontrarlo, se dirigió hacia unos cajones de un estante no muy lejano, de dónde sacó una buena carga de papeles.

–¿Todo eso debo firmar?–Estaba realmente sorprendida.

–Parece que tienes mucho que hacer–Comenta Astro con una gran sonrisa. El rostro de su amiga se veía muy gracioso en aquel momento.

–Lo sé, aunque sigó insistiendo, todos los patrocinadores creen que es lo más conveniente.

–Sí, creo que ellos no tienen nada que hacer. ¿Cómo es que tienen tiempo para hacer todos estos documentos?–Shepard y Astro sólo se dedicaban a observar las reacciones de la castaña. Por lo menos eso hacían, hasta que sus dos subdirectores llegaron a interrumpir en aquel momento.

–Director, ya todo está listo para la reunión con los estudiantes. En un momento estaremos listos para que dé el anuncio–Dice Crowler mientras Bonaparte se dedicaba a observar a los que se encontraban en la oficina.

–Muy bien, iré de inmediato–Al decir estás palabras, ambos subdirectores se retiraron con rápidez. Shepard se dirigía a la puerta, levantando cierta curiosidad en ambos duelitas.

–¿De qué anuncio están hablando?

–Bueno, si quieren saberlo, será mejor que se reunan en el auditorio con los demás estudiantes. Está apunto de comenzar la reunión.

. . . . . . .

Dentro del auditorio, ya casi no quedaba ningún asiento vacío. Parecia ser que todos los duelistas de la academia estaban reunidos esperando a que el director llegará. Reuniones no programadas como ésa se estaban volviendo un hábito para él.

–¿Qué creen que sea está vez?–Preguntaba Alexis a su hermano y a Jesse que se encontraban a su lado. Ya llevaban algunos minutos esperando a que sucediera algo.

–No lo sé, parece ser algo importante–Jesse era el más relajado de los tres. No parecía estar muy interesado.

–Ojala haya aceptado mi propuesta de noches de karaoke–Decía un ilusionado Atticus. Alexis ni siquiera se molestó en hacer algún comentario. A veces dudaba en sí de verdad era su hermano. Dejó de pensar en ello, cuando el microfono fue encendido y el director apareció en medio del escenario.

–Quisiera discutir, bueno, más bien darles un anuncio que para la mayoria podría ser nuevo. En el pasado, una serie de acontecimientos impidieron que se realizara, pero éste año, estoy seguro de que si podremos–Ahora de verdad que no entendían nada. ¿De qué se suponía hablaba el director?–A juzgar por sus rostros veo que no comprenden. Entonces, ¿alguien sería tan amable como para decir en qué mes estamos?

Uno de los oveliscos contestó su pregunta. –Muy bien, estamos en Febrero, ¿cuál es la fecha más importante del mes?

¿La fecha más importante? No había muchas fechas que requirieran de una celebración o de algún acontecimiento importante, de hecho, no se les ocurría ningúna como. . . ¡Un momento! Algunos estudiantes captarón lo que su director les trataba de decir. Acaso sería…

–Veo que algunos ya lo saben. Pero para los que no, están por ser parte del festival que se realiza el Día de San Valentin.

¿Qué? ¿Habían escuchado bien? Muchos no sabían que la academia festejará ese tipo de eventos. –Cómo ya lo saben, faltan escasas dos semanas para al día, lo que no es problema porque su organización comienza a principios de mes. Para los que no están relacionados, éste evento comienza con el baile de gala en la sala de los oveliscos, después de la apertura, ustedes pueden decidir si quieren seguir en el baile o salir a visitar los juegos y actividades que la academia organiza. Además, debo avisarles a las chicas que hasta el día del evento, podrán visitar una tienda especial donde podrán encontrar los vestidos que utilizaran. Mientras que los chicos también contaran con un lugar donde podrán adquirir el traje que deseen llevar. Muy bien, eso es todo. Ahora pueden retirarse.

El director salió de la habitación. No pasarón muchos segundos cuando se escuchó un estruendoso"¡QUÉ!" en el auditorio por parte de los duelistas que seguían sorprendidos y sin haberse movido ni un centimetro de sus asientos. ¿Baile? Eso sólo significaba una cosa. Durante las próximas semanas entre ambos géneros, chicos y chicas, estarían en prácticamente en guerra. Muchos tratarían de llevar a su pareja perfecta al baile. Las chicas se arreglarían aún más para tratar de llamar la atención del chico que más les gusta, mientras que ellos intentarán conquistarlas para llevarlas al baile. Serían las dos semana más largas en todo ése tiempo.

. . . . . . . .

Jaden y su grupo de amigos se encontraban reúnidos es los dormitorios slifer, especificamente en su habitación, era una átmosfera algo extraña. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquel anuncio por parte del director y ya muchos estaban intentando conseguir pareja para el baile. Simplemente en lo que llegaban a los dormitorios, tres chicos ya habían invitado a Alexis, quién se había negado rotundamente. Sin mencionar a las admiradoras de Atticus, sin duda eran dos hermanos bastante codiciados.

–Parece que no terminara hasta el día del evento–Syrus observaba por la puerta a varios de sus compañeros que iban de un lado a otro preguntando por cierta chica en especial, preocupados por su imagen y por su aliento.

–Tienes razón. La academia se convertira en un campo de batalla–Decía graciosamente Jim.

–Un extraño campo de batalla–Completa Hasselberry recostandose en la cómoda litera de arriba.

–Pues deberían apurarse. En está escuela hay un 20% más de chicos, muchos de nosotros se quedarán sin pareja–¿Cómo era que Atticus sabía eso? Parecía ser un tema bastante interesante para él.–Será mejor que comienzen a buscar a su pareja.

–Yo ya sé quien quiero que me lleve al baile–Blair lucía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

–¿Enserio? Me pregunto quién podrá ser–¿Acaso Jaden era tan ingenuo? Todos le dedicaron una mirada de"¿Hablas enserio?" al joven duelista que no entendía la reacción de Blair ante su comentario anterior.

. . . . . . .

–¿Un festival? Esto va a ser interesante–En el rostro de Astro se veía algo de malicia. Realmente se preguntaba lo que estaba pensando su amigo en ése momento, pero sabía que si le preguntaba, no conseguiría la respuesta.

–¿Piensas ir?–Pregunta Kira. Ahora se dirigían nuevamente a la oficina del director, aún tenía que firmar aquellos documentos que el director le había mostrado.

–Dependerá de las circunstancias–Dice simplemente. En ocasiones, de verdad que no lo entendía.

–¿Circunstancias? ¿Cómo cuales?–Astro mostró una gran sonrisa.

–Ya lo sabrás–Terminó diciendo.

–Sabes que me estresas cuando actúas así–Le decía Kira tratando de hacerlo hablar. Pero eso era una tarea bastante difícil.

–Lo sé–Fue lo último que dijo el peliplateado. Ahora se encontraban entrando a la oficina para atender los asuntos que la chica tenía pendiente.

. . . . . . . .

Durante el resto de las clases, los estudiantes se mantuvieron tranquilos. El baile sería justo antes de la temporada de los primeros exámenes del año por lo que no podían descuidar sus estudios. A pesar de que a simple vista todo se mostraba relajado, en verdad no era así. Eran las dos semanas más estresantes de todas. El intentar conseguir pareja para el baile sin dejar de pensar en sus calificaciones era bastante difícil, por lo menos para los estudiantes con éste tipo de inquietudes.

–Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo populares que eran Alexis y Atticus en la academia–Comentaba Syrus al ver, durante todo el día, la infinidad de invitaciones que habían recibido ambos hermanos.

–Tienes razón–Jesse se veía tan alegre como siempre. No parecía importarle mucho el tema de tener pareja para el baile. Sin duda era de los mejores prospectos que había en la academia, pero ése tipo de cosas no eran lo suyo. Tampoco era que le disgustara, simplemente prefería tener un buen duelo a estar detrás de una chica durante todo el día. Para empezar, ni siquera había alguien que le pudiera gustar.

–Será difícil, no creo que pueda encontrar a alguien–Syrus estaba comenzando a deprimirse.

–¿Por qué no haces lo que yo?–Pregunta llamando su atención–No es obligatorio asistir al baile, pero puedes ir sin pareja. Muchos lo hacen de está forma.

–Supongo que tienes razón. Entonces dejaré de preocuparme–Había recobrado su entusiasmo.


	7. Invitaciones

"**INVITACIONES"**

La primera semana en verdad que había sido agotadora. ¿Cómo era que todos ésos duelistas la invitaron la baile? Bueno, debía admitirlo, no le sorprendía para nada. Alexis, su Alexis, era una mujer muy hermosa. Afortunadamente no había aceptado ninguna de las ofertas anteriores. Pero, ¿por qué? No tenía la menor idea. ¿Acaso esperaba a alguien? Sea cual sea la razón, eso le daba una oportunidad para intentarlo. Lo único que necesitaba era el momento perfecto para hacerlo, sólo debía darse prisa, antes de que acepte a alguien más. Sería traumático para él saber que fue con alguno de su grupo de amigos como Jesse, Jim o tal vez . . . Jaden; ¡No! todos menos él, eso sería aún peor, verla con uno de sus más grandes rivales en el mundo de los duelos.

La cabeza de Chazz era una guerra interior en aquel momento. Llevaba más de quince minutos observando por una de las ventanas de su cuarto. ¿Cuánto tiempo estaría ahí? Ni siquiera él lo sabía. Tal vez hasta que se le ocurriera una buena forma de pedirle a su hermosa duelista que lo acompañara a tal baile.

–Será mejor que vaya a dar una vuelta–Dijo para sí mismo. Ayudaría mucho a despejar su mente, o al menos eso creía. No llevaba mucho tiempo caminando cuando, cerca de los dormitorios de las chicas, logró divisar a Alexis. Primero pensó que estaba sola pero al asercarse un poco más, lo vio, Jaden estaba platicando muy cómodamente con ella. De verdad quería saber de lo que hablaban. ¿Acaso la estaba invitando al baile? ¿Y sí eso era verdad, ella aceptaría? Sin más, se acercó lo más que pudo a aquel lugar. Caminaba sigilosamente tratando de no ser descubierto por cualquiera de los dos, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar de lo que estaban hablando.

–No se si pueda ir contigo–Decía Alexis algo seria. ¿Ir con él? ¿A dónde? Sé preguntaba Chazz.

–¡Vamos! Verás que no te arrepentirás–Pero que insistente era aquel novato. Chazz era un manojo de nervios en ése momento.

–Jaden, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no creo que . . .

–Sólo las revisaremos, no tardaremos mucho–¿Revisar? ¿Tardar? ¿Pero de qué demonios se trataba? El pelinegro no duraría mucho más escuchando tal conversación.

–Esta bien. Sólo no . . .

–¡NO!–Escucharon ambos antes de ver como Chazz salía de unos arbustos gritando alocadamente.–¿Cómo puedes ir con él? No vez que no está bien.

–¿Por qué? Sólo iremos a . . .

–Alexis, ¿estas segura? No crees que puedes ir con alguien más.

–Chazz . . .

–Porque de verdad creo que . . .

–¡Chazz¡–Gritó Alexis desesperada de tanta palabrería del pelinegro. De verdad que no entendía porque se comportaba así. Además, ¿por qué había salido de aquellos arbustos? ¿Acaso los estaba espiando?–¿Pero qué te pasa?

–Chazz, ¿tú también irás con nosotros?–Pregunta Jaden con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Era como si no le importara el hecho de que Chazz estaba escuchando lo que hablaba con su amiga.

–¿Qué?

–Sí, estoy convenciendo a Alexis de ir a ver las nuevas cartas de las que los chicos nos hablaron. Dicen que hay muy buenas–Ahora sí que se sentía muy avergonzado. Un notorio rubor se hizo presente en sus mejillas. Había actuado apresuradamente sin siquiera saber de lo que se trataba.

–¿Se puede saber que hacías detrás de aquellos arbustos?–La mirada de Alexis se veía bastante sería. Lo único que podía hacer era buscar una excusa rápidamente.

–S-sólo estaba … ehm buscando una carta que cayó por ahí–Dice nerviosamente. La rubia no era nada tonta, sabía perfectamente que estaba mintiendo. Era tan obvio que . . .

–¿Enserio? Si quieres te ayudamos a buscarla, así será más rápido, ¿no?–De verdad que a veces no sabía si Jaden era demasiado ingenuo o demasiado tonto como para no captar las cosas que suceden a su alrededor.

–No, ya la encontré.

–Muy bien. Entonces, vamos Jaden, no tengo mucho tiempo–El castaño se apresuró a seguir a su amiga que seguía bastante seria, mientras que él iba más que emocionado, por fin vería todas esas cartas nuevas.

Una vez que estaban bastante alejados, el pelinegro logró tranquilizarse.–Eso estuvo cerca. Pero no debo volver a cometer un error como éste. ¡Hoy será el día en que invite a Alexis Rhodes!–Grita bastante decidido.

. . . . . . . .

–¡Alexis!–Escuchó gritar su nombre al salir de la tienda de cartas. Trató de localizar a la persona que la había llamado, logrando divisar a sus amigas Jazmín y Mindy que corrían a toda velocidad hacia ellos.

–¡Chicas! ¿qué sucede?–Pregunta una vez que estaban frente a ella. Por alguna razón se veían muy entusiasmadas.

–¿Acaso tenías una cita con él?–Pregunta Jazmín olvidado lo que le iba a decir a su amiga.

–¿Cita?–Jaden se preguntaba en qué momento se había convertido en una.

–¡Qué romántico!–Claramente a Mindy le gustaban ese tipo de situaciones.

–No, no lo es–Dice Alexis seriamente tratando de calmar a sus amigas. ¿Cuándo dejarían de buscarle pareja?–¿Querían algo?

–Ah sí–Ambas recordaron lo que querían decirle desde un principio. Era realmente importante, para ellas–¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que buscar el vestido perfecto para el baile!–Tan pronto lo dijeron comenzaron a jalonear a la rubia que no sabía ya que hacer.

–Pero todavía falta una semana.

–Exacto. No querrás quedarte con los vestidos escogidos–Jazmín puso una cara bastante sería como si se tratara de algo de vida o muerte. Jaden sólo se quedó observando como su amiga era arrastrada hacia quién sabe donde. Ni siquiera sabía donde era que estaban esas dichosas tiendas nuevas de las que el director les había comentado. Qué más daba. Ahora debía regresar, había quedado de verse con los demás. Seguro lo estaban esperando.

Después de caminar por varios minutos, escuchó una voz que lo llamaba. Definitivamente la reconocería en cualquier lugar. Ésa voz era de Kira. La chica caminaba directamente hacia él. Sólo que está vez no estaba acompañada de Astro.

–¿Qué haces tan solito?–Le pregunta tratando de sacarle una sonrisa al castaño, cosa que funciono a la perfección.

–Podría preguntarte lo mismo

–Tienes razón. ¿Y qué haces por aquí?–Pregunta siguiendo el camino por el que Jaden la guiaba.

–Pues había ido a ver las cartas nuevas con Alexis–Al escuchar eso, el rostro de Kira se entristeció ligeramente, hasta el punto en que el castaño no lograra notarlo.–Pero Mindy y Jazmín se la llevaron.

En aquel momento les agradecía mentalmente a ésas chicas lo que habían hecho.–¿Piensas ir al baile?–Pregunta finalmente.

–No lo sé. Lo más probable es que no.

–¿Por qué?–Hubiera deseado que dijera lo contrario. Tenía tantas ganas de verlo en el evento.

–No es lo mío. Además, no soy al tipo de personas que les gusta usar trajes de gala.

–Pues deberías–El rostro de Jaden se veía algo interrogativo–Sabes, deberías abrir tú mente a las posibilidades.

–¿A qué te refieres con eso?

–Sólo piénsalo, de acuerdo. Bueno, nos vemos–Y sin decir alguna otra cosa se fue. ¿Por qué siempre tenían que dejarlo con la duda? Comenzaba a ver las extrañas costumbres que ella tenía.

. . . . . . .

Blair salía de la tienda de ropa. Se había pasado más de dos horas en aquel lugar tratando de escoger el vestido perfecto. Aunque Jaden no la invitará al baile, lo vería allí. Tenía que verse espectacular para él. Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar a verlo en el evento. Comenzaba a imaginarse un sin fin de formas en las que su amado podría verse. Sin contar cuando comenzó a vislumbrar a ambos bailando un vals, como ella era guiada por él mientras le decía hermosas palabras de amor.

Estaba completamente sumergida en su imaginación, tanto que no notó cuando fue el momento en el que alguien se había puesto frente a ella, chocando ligeramente. Rápidamente se disculpo y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que era Alexis con quien había chocado.

–¿Blair?–Alexis sólo se dedicaba a observarla.

–¿Acabas de comprar tú vestido?–Pregunta Jazmín al ver la bolsa que la pequeña chica llevaba colgando de su brazo. Ella afirmó lo dicho y, antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaban entrando en aquella tienda.

–Eso fue rápido–Habló para sí misma mientras observaba como ésas tres chicas ingresaban en el lugar. Sin darle más importancia trató de seguir con su camino. Sin embargo, unos metros adelante, se encontró con Chazz. Parecía estar hablando pero no había nadie con él además, tenía un enorme ramo de flores cerca de él. ¿Para quién serían? ¿Acaso Chazz trataba de invitar a alguien al baile? Se acercó un poco más para escuchar lo que el pelinegro decía, parecía ser divertido.

–Querida, sé que has recibido muchas ofertas pero . . .–Hablaba con una voz bastante ronca, muy diferente a la habitual.–¿Te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?

–Chazz me halagas tanto–Sé responde a sí mismo tratando de imitar la voz de una chica.

–Ya lo sé. Eres una chica afotunada.

–No me digas–Blair salió de su escondite sorprendiendo por completo al pelinegro que realmente esperaba que no lo hubiese descubierto. –¿Qué haces Chazz?

–Y-yo no estaba tratando de inviar a Alexis al baile si eso es lo que pensabas–Estaba tan nervioso que se había descubierto él mismo. –¡Oye no tengo porque dar explicaciones!

–Ah, con que es ella–Sé quedó un momento muy pensativa ignorando lo que Chazz acababa de decir. –Sabes, creo que puedo ayudarte con eso.

–¿Enserio?–Mostró su interés pero al ver la mirada de la chica, rápidamente se hizo el desentendido–Digo, no es que me interese.

–Sí, claro. Esto es lo que tienes que hacer.

. . . . . . .

Jesse tenía un duelo de mesa con Jim. Parecía que el peliazul llevaba gran ventaja en el duelo. Axel observaba ambos juegos, tratando de determinar cual sería el siguiente movimiento de cada uno. Syrus estaba recargado en la pared esperando la llegada de su mejor amigo.

Llevaban algo de tiempo esperándolo. ¿Por qué se había retrasado? No lo sabían. Sólo esperaban que se diera prisa. El puesto de comida no estaría abierto todo el día y la película que habían escogido debían devolverla en unas horas, sí no se daba prisa tendrían que empezar sin él.

–¡Gane!–Exclamaba Jesse con mucha felicidad ante un Jim completamente derrotado. Definitivamente su último movimiento lo había sorprendido.

–Jaden todavía no llega–Syrus parecía algo desanimado. La verdad, hacer esto sin su mejor amigo sería diferente. Esperaba tanto estar con él. De verdad lo apreciaba mucho.

–El lugar cerrará en 20 minutos. Hay que esperarlo un poco más–Axel observó su reloj por última vez. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto?

–¡Ya estoy aquí!–Escucharon el grito desde la entrada del lugar. Jaden se veía muy agitado, tal vez había estado corriendo durante todo el trayecto. –Lo siento. Se me hizo tarde.

–No, ¿enserio?–Comentario sarcástico por parte de Jesse. Ya que finalmente estaban todos, ordenaron la comida y salieron para poder ver la película que habían adquirido. Era la primera vez que todos ellos se reunían para hacer una actividad de ése tipo. Es por eso, que lo habían estado esperando.

–Hermano, ¿por qué la demora?–Pregunta Jim con curiosidad. Era algo que todos se preguntaban.

–Es que fui con Alexis a verlas nuevas cartas de las que nos habían hablado. ¡Están de lujo!

–Sabía que te gustarian–Jesse conocía muy bien los gustos de Jaden. Bueno, realmente eran muy parecidos a los suyos, así que no era muy difícil. –Oigan, ¿ése no es Chazz?

Los cuatro restantes se detuvieron un momento para verificar si era cierto lo que Jesse les había preguntado. Siguiendo su mirada, lograron divisar a una persona que, al parecer, sí era Chazz. Sin embargo, no estaba solo. Parecía ser que estaba acompañado de Blair, cosa que se les hizo algo extraño y que sacó una gran sonrisa al único slifer presente.

–¿Qué creen que están haciendo?–Pregunta un Jesse curioso.

–Con suerte irán juntos al baile. ¿No sería genial?–Jaden tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que todos los presentes pudieron notar. Al parecer era un alivio para él. Nadie hubiera pensado que ellos dos terminarían juntos. Ni a él mismo se le había ocurrido.

Sin más comentarios siguieron con su camino. Pasarían el resto de la tarde viendo películas y comiendo hasta reventar. Al menos, eso es lo que planeaba hacer Jaden.

. . . . . . . .

–¿Éstas listo?–Blair acomodaba los últimos detalles de la ropa de cierto pelinegro que no estaba muy convencido de lo que ella le había dicho. Tal vez no había sido tan buena idea aceptar consejos de la novata. Sabía que a Alexis le agradaban las cosas fuera de lo común, pensaba que lo mismo sucedía con sus gustos en chicos pero… estar vestido como uno de esos caballeros de la edad media, era una exageración. Aunque, debía admitir que se sentía bastante cómodo y lucía muy bien.

–Espero que esto funcione. Ojalá valga la pena estar vestido con está cosa tan ridícula–Se quejaba un poco mirándose detenidamente. Era demasiado orgulloso como para aceptar la ayuda tan fácilmente de aquella chica.

–Sólo cállate y sigue el plan–No estaba muy emocionada con la idea de estarlo ayudando, pero mataría dos pájaros de un solo tiro. Sí Alexis aceptaba, sólo le quedaría Kira para tener a su amado Jaden sólo para ella. Y si tenía que ayudar a Chazz para lograrlo, lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces.

Las puertas de la tienda se abrían nuevamente. Ésta vez salía la persona a la que tanto habían estado esperando. Finalmente pondrían el plan en acción. Rápidamente, Blair le dio la señal a Chazz, quien se ocultó detrás del árbol más cercano.

–¡Jazmín!¡Mindy! Las había estado buscando. Crowler quiere hablar con ustedes–Ambas chicas se preguntaban el porqué el subdirector las mandaba a llamar. ¿Acaso habían hecho algo malo? Sin pensarlo demasiado, con todo y bolsas, se fueron a buscar al subdirector.

–¡Alexis!–Intentaba detenerla antes de que siguiera a sus amigas. –Quería hablar contigo de algo. Sigueme por favor–La guió hasta donde se suponía Chazz debía estar. Llegaron hasta un pequeño rincón apartado, tenía una bonita fuente, definitivamente era el lugar perfecto. Aunque no habían caminado mucho, Alexis comenzaba a sospechar algo. No sabía exactamente que era, pero Blair definitivamente ocultaba algo.

–No avanzaré más hasta que no me digas qué es lo que está pasando–Se paró en seco y cruzándose de brazos lanzó una mirada un tanto desafiante a su acompañante.

–Yo puedo explicartelo–Chazz salía de su escondite. Cargaba en sus brazos un enorme ramo de diversas flores. Vestía un traje bastante raro, según ella, y usaba un tono de voz bastante diferente al habitual. La miró directamente a los ojos y se le acercó lentamente.

–¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás vestido así?–Sin decir palabra alguna, le entregó las flores y, tomando una de sus manos, la acercó hasta que estuvieron frente a la fuente.

–Alexis yo . . .–Ésta vez usaba un tono tierno y a la vez suplicante que le llamó bastante la atención.–Quisiera que tú, fueras la chica que me acompañe al baile.

¿Era enserio lo que había escuchado? Chazz la estaba invitando. Tal vez no fuera tan sorprendente pero, todo lo que estaba haciendo, era una faceta de él que nunca antes había mostrado. Debía admitir que le gustaba un poco todas las molestias que se había tomado y verlo con ése rostro.

–Yo–Comenzaban a brillarle los ojos. Estaba seguro de que ella aceptaría–No puedo hacerlo.

–¿Qué?–Había quedado completamente helado y desilusionado con la respuesta de aquella chica rubia que tanto le gustaba.

–Lo siento, de verdad me gustó todo esto. Debo decirte que asistiré al baile sin pareja. Pero si te hace sentir mejor, sí me invitas a bailar, estaré gustosa de hacerlo. Nos vemos–Ésa fue su última respuesta antes de irse de aquel sitio.

¿Pero qué clase de chica era? Estaba segura de que su plan funcionaria a la perfección. Alexis Rhodes no era como cualquiera que hubiese conocido. A pesar de todo, no había aceptado la invitación de Chazz. Qué pena por él. Al menos algo había ganado, el saber que no llevaría pareja. –Realmente, no fue tan malo–Dijo Blair tratando de consolar al pelinegro que había comenzado a gritar el nombre de su amada mientras prácticamente chillaba como un bebe. –Creo que mejor dejaré que lo supere sólo.

Su plan estaba acabado, pero no del todo. Con Alexis había fracasado sin embargo, aún quedaba Kira. Seguramente con sería mucha más fácil deshacerse de ella. Está vez funcionaria. Sólo necesitaba a alguien que logrará llamar su atención lo bastante como para hacer que se olvidara de Jaden por unos segundos. Alguien que de alguna forma se le pareciera, que tuviera algo de su personalidad, encanto, buen prospecto. ¿Quién sería? ¡Un momento! ¿No era ella la super amiga de Astro Fénix? Definitivamente sería . . . no, no podía se él. Era una persona bastante difícil de convencer. Necesitaba ser sutil.

Por su cabeza pasaron un sin fin de personas, y ninguna le parecía buena para el trabajo que necesitaba. En vez de una distracción, más bien parecía que le estaba buscando pareja a ésa chica, pero bueno, era por una causa muy importante, para ella. Unos segundos después, por fin pensó en el mejor prospecto. ¡Pero que ingenua había sido! Prácticamente lo tenía enfrente y ni siquiera lo había notado. ¡Jesse! Él era perfecto para ello. No por nada decían que Jaden y él se parecían. Ahora sí, su siguiente plan estaba en proceso.


	8. ¡ES MOMENTO!

"**¡ES MOMENTO! EL BAILE AH COMENZADO"**

Por fin el día había llegado. A pesar de todo, los últimos días de la semana se pasaron bastante rápido.

Era una mañana muy ocupada. No tendrían ninguna clase, todos los maestros ayudarían en los preparativos para dicho evento. Ahora, de lo único que tenían que preocuparse los estudiantes, era de verse presentables para la gran noche. Éstos se dividían entre los que llevarían pareja al baile, los que no y los que ni siquiera asistirían, aquellos que preferían estar en el carnaval que daría la escuela.

Era el momento perfecto para que Blair iniciara la segunda y última fase de su plan. Durante todos los días de la semana anterior, se la había pasado tratando de hacer que Kira y Jesse se conocieran mejor. Y lo estaba logrando. Ambos se llevaban muy bien, mejor de lo que ella había planeado. En fin, sólo le faltaba una cosa por hacer, lamentablemente era la más difícil.

Ahora se encontraba en busca de Jesse, casi le parecía haber recorrido media academia y aún ni sus luces. Recordó algunas costumbres que Jaden tenía y fue cuando al fin lo encontró en una de las zonas libres del campus en donde puedes ver un increíble paisaje. Se encontraba recostado en el suelo, parecía estarlo disfrutando bastante.

–Jesse–El nombrado rápidamente dirigió su vista hacia ella–¿Podrías venir conmigo un momento?

–¿Para qué?–No había hecho movimiento alguno. Se veía que no tenía muchas ganas de irse de aquel lugar.

–Necesito que hagas algo por mi, bueno, más bien por Kira. Es algo que sólo tú puedes hacer.

–¿De qué se trata?–Preguntó para después levantarse y sacudirse un poco el polvo de su ropa. El comentario anterior le daba mucha curiosidad. Sin decirle más, le hizo una señal para que lo siguiera. Durante todo el trayecto trató de inventar un motón de excusas que fueran lo suficientemente creíbles, pero que al mismo tiempo lo confundieran al grado de que tuviera que preguntárselo a Kira. Sólo esperaba que aún siguiera en su habitación. Había tardado un poco en encontrar a Jesse y se encontraba con la ligera posibilidad de que hubiese salido a algún lado. Sólo esperaba que ése no fuera el caso.

Luego de muchas excusas que confundieron bastante al peliazul, finalmente llegaron a la habitación de la supuesta necesitada de ayuda.

–¡Rayos! Lo olvidé por completo–Dijo antes de tocar la puerta.

–¿Qué pasó?

–Lo siento, tengo que ir a ver algo con unas amigas, por que no te quedas a ayudarla y yo regresó en un momento–Ni tiempo tuvo para responder. Blair ya se había ido. Eso sí que había sido raro. Sin prestarle mucha más atención, tocó la puerta. Enseguida escuchó una voz femenina indicándole que abriría en un momento.

–Jesse, ¿sucede algo?–Le pregunta al ver el rostro que tenía. Lucía un poco sacado de la realidad. Cómo si necesitara saber algo.

–¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo?

–Bueno, ah menos que quieras ayudarme con el peinado para el baile, fuera de eso, no hay mucho en lo que necesite ayuda–Le había sorprendido un poco la pregunta. No muchos iban a buscar a una persona para preguntar cosas como ésa.

–Lo siento, no se mucho de peinados–Dice en un tono bastante gracioso, cosa que hizo reír a Kira.–Es que Blair me dijo que necesitabas ayuda con algo, y que sólo yo podía hacer.

–Eso es raro–Dejó de sostener la puerta para llevar una de sus manos debajo de su barbilla, cómo si estuviera pensando en algo. Ésa acción hizo que la puerta, llevada por la brisa, se abriera por completo dejando al descubierto su habitación ante Jesse, quién no tardó mucho en notar una prenda bastante llamativa que se encontraba sobre la cama de la chica.

–¿Piensas ir al baile?–Pregunta dirigiendo su mirada hacia el interior. Kira la siguió, observando el vestido que tenía.

–Tengo que ir. Es casi una obligación gracias a mi estancia en la academia.

–Qué complicado. Oye, ya que estoy aquí, ¿qué te parece si nos sentamos aquí afuera?–Dijo con naturalidad, tomando asiento no muy lejos de la alcoba.

–Pero yo. . .

–Vamos, sólo será un momento–Jesse comenzó a dar unas pequeñas palmadas en el piso, indicándole que se sentara con él. Kira terminó aceptando. No había pasado mucho tiempo y ya estaban platicando muy animadamente. Tanto, que no notaron cuando alguien se acercaba a ellos, pero que se detuvo al escuchar parte de la conversación.

–Yo iré sin pareja. Es mucho más sencillo y divertido–Jesse contestaba muy seguro a la pregunta que ella le había hecho.

–Ya veo, tiene sentido–Habló en un tono que le dio a entender muchas cosas y que además le sacó varias dudas.

–¿Qué pasa?–Pregunta mirando directamente su rostro. Ella lo imitó y se volteo un poco para quedar frente a él.

–Sabes que Jaden no asistirá, ¿cierto?–Jesse lo afirmó. Su amigo se la había pasado toda la semana diciéndolo. –No le digas a nadie pero, tenía muchas ganas de verlo en el baile. De verdad me hubiera gustado que fuera.

–¿Querías estar con él?

–Bueno yo. . .

–Jesse, que bueno que te veo–Astro había salido de quien sabe donde, sorprendiéndolos e interrumpiendo a Kira.–Jim ah estado buscándote, era sobre una revancha o algo así.

–Es cierto. Tengo que irme, nos vemos.

La presencia de Astro y la salida de Jesse hicieron que la persona que observaba desde hace un momento se fuera del lugar. El peliplateado se había dado cuenta de ello, pero decidió no hacer comentario alguno.

–Listo, eh terminado con lo que pediste. Es tú turno.

–De acuerdo–La castaña se fue del lugar dejando a Astro. Tenía que hacer algo con mucha rapidez si no quería ser descubierta.

. . . . . . . .

–Eso estuvo muy cerca–Blair se detuvo en un árbol a descasar un poco. Había corrido bastante. –Bueno, mi trabajo está hecho. Ahora sólo debo regresar a mi habitación para prepararme.

Durante el resto de la tarde no hubo mucho movimiento por parte de los estudiantes. Todos, o por lo menos la mayoría, se encontraban preparándose para el evento nocturno del día. Sin mencionar a las parejas que se daban obsequios por ser el día del amor.

En la noche, la sala de los oveliscos se llenaba poco a poco. No faltaba mucho para que diera comienzo. Las chicas lucían hermosos vestidos de todos tamaños y colores, mientras que los chicos se veían bastante elegantes con los trajes que llevaban puestos.

De repente, algunos chicos dirigieron sus miradas a la entrada mientras que las chicas comenzaron a alborotarse. Los hermanos Rhodes habían llegado.

Atticus vestía un traje color azul pizarra oscuro, camisa blanca con los primeros dos botones desabrochados y una corbata negra. Su atuendo era bastante llamativo y relajado. Definitivamente dejaba lucir su personalidad en aquella ropa que sacaba los más profundos suspiros de la mayoría de las chicas presentes. A su vez, Alexis llevaba un hermoso vestido azul marino largo tipo estraple que llevaba una hermosa piedra del mismo color en la parte media del vestido; el largo de la prenda no ocultaba sus hermosos zapatos negros que hacían juego con la joyería que llevaba puesta. Su ligero pero notorio maquillaje y su cabello suelto la complementaban a la perfección. Definitivamente eran el centro de atención.

No tardaron mucho en ubicar a sus amigos. Se encontraban cerca de la mesa de las bebidas. Jesse vestía un pantalón blanco elegante con una camisa color cardo y una chaqueta que hacía juego con el pantalón. Syrus llevaba un traje de gala negro. Bair se veía muy bien con un vestido de un tono morado hasta un poco más debajo de la rodilla y unos aretes que hacían juego con los adornos del vestido.

Todos completamente asombrados los unos de los otros. Era sorprendente como la apariencia de una persona podía cambiar con sólo usar ropa distinta a la habitual.

–Estudiantes, permítanme su atención por un momento–El director estaba frente a ellos luciendo un traje de gala negro. –En definitivo agradezco que asistan a éste evento que se realiza sólo una vez al año. Muy bien, es hora de darle comienzo.

Un grupo de chicos muy bien vestidos entraron colocándose detrás del director. –Quiero anunciarles que la banda Sleeples Beauty tocara para nosotros en la apertura del evento. Disfrútenlo.

Una ola de aplausos y gritos inundaron el salón por completo. Era un grupo musical muy bueno. Definitivamente sería un gran evento. Los chicos comenzaron con su canción "Valentine day kiss" Un tema bastante conocido que le dio forma al ambiente para comenzar bien la noche.

Después del anuncio y de la increíble interpretación de la banda, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la pista de baile se llenará de parejas. Habían comenzado las invitaciones entre aquellos que no llevaban alguien con quien estar. Atticus parecía bastante emocionado al bailar con cada una de las chicas de su grupo de admiradoras.

–Qué suerte tiene–Dice Syrus algo deprimido mientras bebía un poco de ponche junto a Blair, Jesse y Kira.

–Vamos Syrus no te desanimes. Verás que encontraras a alguien–Kira trataba de animarlo un poco.

–Hablando de eso, no eh visto a Jaden por aquí–Blair trataba de buscarlo entre tantas personas, pero simplemente no podía verlo por ninguna parte. ¿Acaso llegaría tarde? Bueno, no sería algo fuera de lo normal.

–Jaden no va a venir–Eso que escuchó salir de la boca de Kira, ¿era cierto? No pudo evitar mirarla desafiantemente para cerciorarse de que dijera la verdad.–Es la verdad.

–Es cierto–Confirma Jesse lo dicho. La pequeña slifer no lo podía creer. Había estado tan ocupada tratando de pensar en las posibles acompañantes de Jaden, que no le pasó en ningún momento ésa opción. Tanto había esperado, arreglado e ilusionado para eso.

Unas cuantas canciones más y el ambiente ya estaba llegando al clímax. Blair le había presentado a una amiga a Syrus, desde ése momento ambos no habían dejado de bailar, mientras que ella aceptaba algunas invitaciones de los chicos que se le acercaban. Alexis parecía estar haciendo lo mismo que Blair, sólo que la rubia parecía estar más interesada en bailar con Chazz. Mientras, Atticus se divertía de lo lindo con todas las chicas que prácticamente peleaban por bailar con él.

Jesse y Kira platicaban junto a la mesa de las bebidas. No estaban exactamente divirtiéndose, pero tampoco estaban aburridos. Simplemente pasaban un buen rato.

–No parecen estarse divirtiendo mucho–Astro había llegado de manera que nadie se lo esperaba. Llevaba un traje parecido al que usaba siempre, sólo que éste era totalmente negro. Kira se alegró de ver a su amigo en el evento, tal vez no todo estaría perdido. –¡Vamos Kira!–El peliplateado tomó una de sus manos y la llevó hasta la pista de baile. La canción estaba terminando para dar pasó a una nueva.

–Sabes, la mayoría pregunta primero antes de sacar a la chica a bailar–Ya estaban en medio de la pista, qué más podía hacer.

–Pero yo no soy igual a ellos–Contesta el ojiazul con una gran sonrisa.

–Tienes razón.

_It never crossed my mind at all_

_It's what I tell myself_

_What we had, it's coming on_

_You're better off with someone else_

_It's for the best, I know it is_

_But I see you_

_Sometimes I try to hide_

_What I feel inside_

La canción comenzaba algo lenta así que era poco el movimiento que había entre ellos. Era cómo si estuvieran en medio de un vals.

_And I turn around,_

_You're with him now_

_I just can't figure it out_

Después de aquella estrofa, el ritmo se aceleró y, al mismo tiempo, la velocidad con la que ambos bailaban.

_Tell me why you're so hard to forget_

_Don't remind me I'm not over it_

_Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth_

_I'm just a little too not over you_

_Not over you - Ooh_

Hubieran durado mucho más si no fuese porque Jesse los interrumpió para pedirle a Astro la oportunidad de bailar con la castaña. Por supuesto que ambos aceptaron. El ojiazul se retiró dejándolos a ambos. De nuevo la canción cambiaba a un tono un poco más lento, como al inició.

_Memories are supposed to fade_

_What's wrong with my heart_

_Shake it off, let it go_

_Didn't think it'd be this hard_

_Shoul be strong, moving on_

_But I see you_

_Sometimes I try to hide_

_What I feel inside_

–Pensé que no querías bailar–Comenta la castaña viéndolo directamente a los ojos, mostrando una gran sonrisa.

–Bueno, es mejor que estar parado esperando, ¿no crees?–Ella entendió lo que trataba de decirle.

_And I turn around,_

_You're with him now_

_I just can't figure it out_

Nuevamente la canción cambiaba a un tono más rápido. Así, sus movimiento se fundieron con los de la música.

_Tell me why you're so hard to forget_

_Don't remind me I'm not over it_

_Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth_

_I'm just a little too not over you_

De un momento a otro, Jesse se detuvo. Kira no entendía porque lo hacía, la canción aún no terminaba.

–Pero por . . .

–Parece que tú pareja ah llegado–Ése comentario en verdad que le hizo preguntarse a sí misma lo que le acababa de decir. Al parecer, Jesse lo notó y con una ligera seña con la mirada, le indicó que se fijara en la entrada. Ella lo hizo, y se llevó una gran sorpresa.

_Not over you_

_Maybe I regret everything I said_

_No way to take it all back - Yeah_

_Now I'm on my own_

_How I let you go, I'll never understand_

_I'll never understand_

No podía creer quién estaba entrando en el salón. Sintió como su corazón se aceleraba. Comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia donde se encontraba él.

Jaden Yuki entraba al lugar. Miraba por todos lados, intentaba buscar a una persona, la razón por la que había asistido a aquel evento. Se adentro un poco, fue entonces cuando logró verla. Caminaba hacia él, estaba en la pista de baile. Sonrió abiertamente y se dirigió hacia ella.

–Jaden, pensé que tú no . . .

–Digamos que alguien me convenció–Se veía muy bien con ésa chaquea negra, su camisa color vino y unos pantalones negros.–Bueno ya que estamos aquí parados, ¿quieres bailar?

–Claro que sí.

_Tell me why you're so hard to forget_

_Don't remind me I'm not over it_

_Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth_

_I'm just a little too not over you_

Comenzaron un poco lento, pero a medida, se adaptaron al ritmo de la canción. Ambos mostraban una gran sonrisa en sus rostro. De verdad disfrutaban del momento.

_Tell me why you're so hard to forget_

_Don't remind me I'm not over it_

_Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth_

_And I really don't know what to do_

_I'm just a little too not over you_

Las últimas frases de la canción aceleraron un poco el ritmo que ambos llevaban. Tal vez era una coincidencia, pero en ése momento; Alexis, Blair, Atticus, Jesse y Astro los observaban detenidamente. La mayoría se preguntaba en dónde era que Jaden había aprendido a bailar de ésa forma, mientras que las dos únicas chicas se sentían algo disgustadas con lo que estaban viendo. Se suponía que él no asistiría. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?

_I'm just a little too not over you_

La canción había terminado. Lo único que hicieron fue mirarse directamente a los ojos, como si esperaran que el otro pronunciara algo. Lastima que nadie logró siquiera abrir la boca.

–Llegaste algo tarde, ¿no crees?–Jesse se acercó a ellos, seguido del resto de sus amigos. Fue tan inoportuno que los hizo reaccionar enseguida.

–Bueno, es que no encontraba que ponerme. Las tiendas estaban prácticamente vacías.

–Por cierto, ¿cómo es que sabes bailar? Durante el tiempo que tengo de conocerte nunca me pareciste ser de las personas que bailan–Astro quería satisfacer su curiosidad, y la de los demás.

–Eso es gracias a que tuvo un gran maestro–Atticus se autoegolatraba. Tenía una personalidad bastante llamativa, o al menos eso les parecía a los demás. –Nadie más que yo podría enseñarle lo que sabe en una hora.

Jaden sólo se ruborizaba ante los comentarios que el ovelisco daba. No era de las personas que hacían ése tipo de cosas, pero en verdad había valido la pena, si no fuese por lo que había escuchado en la tarde, tal vez no estaría allí.

(FLASHBACK)

Jaden daba una pequeña vuelta por la academia. Por la noche se vería con Jim, Axel y Hasselberry en el festival. No tenían pensado asistir al baile. Realmente preferían divertirse de otra forma. Era demasiado problemático para él. Eso pensaba cuando se encontraba cerca de donde se hallaba la habitación de Kira. Al dar un pequeño vistazo, logró divisar a Jesse y a la dueña del cuarto. Pensaba en pasar a saludarlos un momento, antes de regresar a su dormitorio de nuevo. Ya estaba bastante cerca cuando escuchó a Kira decir algo que realmente lo había sorprendido. ¿De verdad quería verlo a él en el baile? No sabía porqué, pero había sentido una gran alegría al saberlo. De no haber sido por Astro que los interrumpió sin aviso, tal vez hubiera escuchado algo más. Quién sabe, pero ahora, había cambiado de opinión. En ése momento de verdad que quería verla. Sólo tenía un problema, bueno, más bien dos. Uno, no tenía que ponerse y dos, no sabía bailar. ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes? Ahora que en verdad quería asistir. Estaba tan desesperado, sin embargo, la imagen de una persona llegó a su mente. Seguramente él podría ayudarlo.

(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)

–Oigan, ¿qué les parece si vamos con Hasselberry y los demás? Están en el festival de afuera–La opción del castaño fue aceptada por todos. Así fue como salieron del salón para dirigirse hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos faltantes.

De verdad que el director se había tomado las cosas muy enserio. Lo que tenían frente a ellos era verdaderamente sorprendente. Varios puestos de comida, juegos para todas las parejas, concursos, en fin. Eran tantas las cosas que podían encontrar, que dudaban seriamente de poder hallar a sus tres amigos. Eso creían, cuando escucharon un tremendo grito que reconocieron con mucha facilidad, ésa voz era definitivamente de Hasselberry.

–¡Sí! ¡Les gané a ambos!–Sé veía muy feliz. Festejaba el haber ganado en aquel juego de tiro al blanco. Jim y Axel sólo veían la forma en que actuaba su amigo, en verdad que se lo había tomado muy enserio, y no era para menos. Ahora ambos perdedores lavarían la ropa del duelista durante toda la semana.

–¡Hasselberry!–Al escuchar el llamado, los tres condujeron sus miradas en la dirección de la cual provenía la voz. Encontrándose con todos sus amigos que habían asistido al baile.

–¿Pero qué hacen aquí?–Pregunta Jim ya que estaban frente a ellos.

–Sí también nos da gusto verte–Jaden usaba un tono sarcástico en su respuesta.

–No me refería a eso–Se disculpaba. Su comentario había sonado un tanto ofensivo, pero no era lo que quería decir, no en ésa forma.

–Venimos a divertirnos con ustedes, ¿qué dicen?–Jesse no dejaba de sonreír en ningún momento.

–¡Genial! Entre más seamos, más diversión habrá.

Hasselberry tenía mucha razón, porque durante las siguientes horas lo único que hicieron fue divertirse de lo lindo. Entre los concursos en los que participaron, las actividades recreativas y deportivas, los juegos de mesa como el pocker, las apuestas y una infinidad de actividades en las que se entretuvieron por más de dos horas. Realmente era uno de los mejores momentos que habían llegado a pasar en la academia. Tenía mucho que no disfrutaban de una noche como ésa.

Al final, Atticus había ganado como 15 cupones para comida y cartas en las apuestas, Alexis y Blair llevaban como tres osos cada una debido a los concursos en los que los chicos habían sido los ganadores, Kira llevaba una enorme bolsa llena de chocolates gracias al concurso de basquetbol en el que había hecho más de doce canastas seguidas; los demás, a excepción de Astro, tenían ocupadas sus manos con diferentes tipos de dulces y frituras que habían comprado en los puestos de comida.

Eran los últimos momentos del festival. La mayoría de los estudiantes ya estaban regresando a sus dormitorios. Aunque había sido una noche increíble, igualmente había sido agotadora.

Al instante, luces de llamativos colores inundaron el cielo. Los fuegos artificiales acababan de comenzar. Eran el aviso de que el festival terminaba oficialmente. Duraron varios minutos, en los que deleitaron las pupilas de cientos de estudiantes que veían el cielo con alegría e ilusión. Eran realmente hermosos.

–Parece que éste es el fin–Axel apartó la vista del cielo para mirar a cada uno de sus amigos que comenzaban a imitarlo.

Pronto, todos se despidieron dándose las buenas noches. Los primeros en irse fueron los que pertenecían al grupo de los oveliscos, en ellos se integró Chazz que planeaba acompañar a Alexis hasta su cuarto. Minutos después Axel y Jim se retiraron, Kira y Astro serían los siguientes.

–Creo que ya es hora, ¿vienes?–Dice Astro dirigiéndose a su castaña amiga. Ella le afirmó, pero antes, se acercó a Jaden. Se colocó frente a él y acariciando una de sus mejillas con su mano, se acercó a él. Jaden estaba inmóvil. No sabía como reaccionar ante lo que pensaba que Kira estaba haciendo. Justo cuando creyó que su corazón saltaría de su pecho, ella jaló suavemente se cabeza para llegar a su oído.

–Busca debajo de tú almohada, encontrarás algo que te va a gustar–Le dijo en un susurro apenas audible. Sin decir una palabra más, se retiró junto con Astro. Jaden estaba bastante sonrojado, aún no salía del estado de estupefacción en el que estaba sumido. Por un momento había pensado que ella iba a . . .

–¡Jaden! ¿Me llevarías a mi dormitorio?–El nombrado tardó unos cuantos segundos en contestar. Sin embargo, accedió a la petición de la pequeña novata. Hasselberry no tuvo más opción que adelantarse a la habitación que ambos compartían.

. . . . . . .

–¿Crees que le va a gustar?–Pregunta Kira a su acompañante. Se mostraba algo inquieta y dudosa. Astro sabía que el castaño era una persona importante para ella.

–Claro que sí, ya lo verás–Dijo tratando de tranquilizarla. Afortunadamente lo logró. Ella no hizo más comentarios sobre ése tema, al menos hasta que llegaron a su habitación, en donde se despidieron.

. . . . . . .

Jaden llegaba a su cuarto después de haber dejado a Blair en el suyo. Durante todo el trayecto, ella le habló de cosas que en ése momento no recordaba. Aunque la había escuchado, no lo hizo con la suficiente atención. Seguía pensando en lo que Kira le había dicho momentos atrás. ¿Por qué su corazón había latido tan rápido? ¿Qué había sido ésa sensación que se apoderó de él en aquel momento? En su mente aún estaba la imagen de ella acercándose, justo cuando creyó saber lo que se aproximaba después.

Lo dejó un momento para entrar en su habitación. Encontró a su compañero completamente dormido, sus ronquidos lo delataban. Rápidamente se cambió para poder imitarlo. En verdad necesitaba un buen descanso pero, antes de hacerlo, removió su almohada tratando de encontrar algo, fue entonces cuando descubrió un sobre de color blanco. Tenía escrito en él "Gracias por todo". Llevado por la curiosidad, decidió abrirlo. Al fin y al cabo se suponía que era para él. Cuando por fin logró romper uno de los extremos, observó su contenido, era una carta de duelo. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Definitivamente la guardaría junto con sus demás cartas. Mañana le agradecería el detalle porque, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando fue que la había puesto allí, tal vez ni Hasselberry lo sabía.

. . . . . . .

Kira yacía recostada en su cama. Tenía escasos minutos de haberse puesto su pijama. Miraba la hermosa luna a través de la ventana más cercana. Aunque Astro le había dicho que no se preocupara, seguía angustiada por pensar sí a Jaden le agradaría su regalo. Esperaba que sí. Sólo tenía que esperar, mañana conseguiría la respuesta.


	9. No todo es lo que parece ser

"**NO TODO ES LO QUE PARECE SER"**

–No quiero alejarme de ti–Decía Kira con un alto grado de ilusión. Estaba siendo abrazada por los brazos de Jaden. ¿Cuándo fue que había llegado a su habitación? No lo sabía, y no le importaba. Sólo quería estar allí, con ella, por un largo rato. Su corazón latía rápidamente, casi sentía que se le iba a salir del pecho. Justo como en aquella ocasión.

–Por alguna razón, yo tampoco–La abrazó con un poco más de fuerza, atrayéndola más hacia sí mismo.

–Yo quería decirte que . . .–Sus palabras fueron desvaneciéndose a medida que se acercaba al rostro de Jaden. Él comenzaba a hacer lo mismo. Estaban a escasos centímetros del otro. Podían sentir el cálido aliento de la persona que tenían en frente. Ya estaban más cerca, a punto de . . .

–¿No quieren un emparedado?–Habían sido interrumpidos por la llegada de Astro Fénix. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia ellos arrebatándole a Kira y haciéndole una y otra vez la misma pregunta mientras se alejaba cada vez más de él.

–¡Qué no quiero un . . .–Jaden había despertado bastante agitado. Un extraño aroma a emparedado inundaba su habitación. ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? La situación de la noche pasada le había afectado seriamente. Ahora su mente estaba jugándole bromas o algo por el estilo, mira que soñar con Kira en una situación como ésa. Aunque, de alguna manera, lo había disfrutado. Nunca había sentido una sensación como ésa recorrer todo su cuerpo. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando? ¿Acaso ella le . . .¡No! No podía ser. Jamás hubiera pensado que el se enamoraría, bueno, algún día tenía que hacerlo pero . . .

Trataba de convencerse a sí mismo. ¿Cómo podía pasarle algo así a él? Los duelos eran su vida. Pero igualmente no podía dejar de sentir una sensación extraña y a la vez encantadora al recordar lo que estuvo a punto de hacer en su sueño. No importaba ahora, sólo había sido eso, un sueño. Rápidamente se quitó la sabanas de encima, pero al instante sintió algo en su mano. La vio, era la carta que ella le había regalado. Fue entonces cuando recordó que tenía que ir a agradecerle por ello.

Sé baño y cambió de ropa. Lo primero que hizo fue ir a desayunar. No podía ver a nadie sin antes haber tenido un encuentro cercano con la comida más importante del día.

–Jaden, ¿no quieres un emparedado?–Escuchó al instante en el que entraba al comedor. ¡Es qué acaso Astro lo seguía hasta despierto!

–Astro ya te dije que no quiero . . .–Dijo sin pensarlo, pero fue cuando observó a Hasselberry viéndolo de una manera un tanto extraña cuando cayó en cuenta de que ya no estaba soñando. –Digo, no gracias. Sé me corta la digestión–¿Qué se le corta la digestión? ¿Desde cuando Jaden rechaza comida?

–Claro, cómo quieras–Dijo no muy convencido– Por cierto, ¿pasó algo interesante mientras dormías?–El pobre castaño casi se atraganta con el bocado que estaba a punto de tragarse.

–¿D-de qué hablas?–Pregunto bastante nervioso tratando de evitar la mirada inquisidora de Hasselberry.

–Bueno, es que antes de salir del cuarto, te escuche decir "Yo tampoco"

–¿Ah sí?–Comenzaba a jugar un poco con su comida–No lo recuerdo, tal vez lo hallas imaginado–Su amigo estaba actuando un poco extraño, pero igual tenía razón. Los dulces de la noche anterior no lo habían hecho sentir muy bien en la mañana.

Sin más comentarios relacionados al tema, siguieron con su desayuno. Hasselberry terminó antes que el castaño, había decidido esperarlo, pero por petición de él, se fue a buscar a Syrus y los demás para ver que harían en el día.

Apenas pasaban de las doce del día. Había terminado su desayuno con éxito, ahora sólo le faltaba una cosa por hacer. De un momento a otro se puso en marcha. Entre más rápido llegará, más fácil sería para él. Había recorrido ése camino varias veces, pero ahora se le hacía bastante largo, ¿tantas eran sus ganas de llegar? Hasta los minutos le parecían ser eternos.

–Al fin–Dijo estando a unos cuantos metros de la gran construcción. Notó que la cortinas estaban cerradas. ¿Seguirá durmiendo? Descartó esa posibilidad al ver que la puerta de entrada no estaba exactamente cerrada. Al parecer ella era más descuidada que él. Tal vez ni siquiera estaba allí. Ahora sólo cerraría la puerta y . . .

–¡Para! ¡Detente!–Se detuvo al instante. Ésa parecía ser la voz de Kira. ¿Con quién estaba?–¡Detente Astro!–Con que estaba con el peliplateado. Bueno, si el ojiazul había interrumpido su sueño, ¿por qué él no podía hacer lo mismo? Estaba a punto de entrar cuando escuchó algo que lo congelo al instante.

–Eso dices, ¿después de haber llegado tan lejos? Sabes que no hay forma de que me vaya con las manos vacías, o sin haber hecho a lo que se supone que vine–¿Pero qué rayos estaba pasando allí adentro? Quería saber, pero tenia miedo.

–Eh cambiado de opinión–La voz de Kira comenzaba a sonar insegura, ¿qué podía hacer?

–No seas egoísta. Sí te me resistes, no dudaré en usar la fuerza para quitártela–Eso definitivamente penetró hasta el fondo de su cabeza. Las palabras que utilizaban, ¿por qué no era capaz de sentir sus piernas? Sus manos comenzaban a sudar. Escuchó un sonido extraño. Ahora sí que le daría un infarto. Ya no podía más, se sentía traicionado, decepcionado y todas las demás emociones terminadas en "ado". ¿Cómo había sido tanto tonto? Pensar que ella realmente pudo haberle gustado.

–¿Cómo puedes estar haciendo eso!–Jaden entró gritando a la habitación llamando seriamente la atención a los presentes. Ambos estaban sentados en la cama dando la espalda a la puerta, pero al escuchar tal grito no tardaron mucho en voltearse –No puedo creerlo.

–¿Por qué? Sólo le enseño mi . . .

–No quiero saberlo. ¿Sabes? Justo cuando comenzaba a pensar en que tú y yo . . .–Su voz se apagaba, las últimas palabras apenas habían logrado ser escuchadas ante dos jóvenes atónitos por el comportamiento del castaño. Su rostro se mostraba furioso pero a la vez lleno de tristeza, casi podían afirmar que pronto brotarían lágrimas de sus ojos.

–Pero Jaden, ¿de qué estás hablando?–Apenas terminó la pregunta, el nombrado salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas. Kira lo siguió al instante, no sabía qué había escuchado o qué había pensado en aquel momento. Sólo quería aclarar las cosas, no dejaría que por un hecho sin importancia, por una pequeña confusión; qué todo lo que había logrado hasta el momento se fuera a la basura. No después de haber escuchado ésa última frase.

En ése momento, si estuviera en un concurso de atletismo, realmente hubiera dejado atrás a todos sus contrincantes. Corría a todo lo que sus piernas daban. Podía escuchar a Kira gritando su nombre a lo lejos, pero no quería saber nada, sólo desaparecer. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue adentrarse en la selva, allí podría perderla y estar sólo por un buen rato.

Después de unos minutos, ya se encontraba descansando un poco, recargándose en un gran árbol. Levaba unos segundos desde que ya no la escuchaba.

–¡Jaden!–Tan pronto como lo escuchó, se giró detrás del árbol para esconderse.–¡Jaden por favor responde! ¡Tengo que hablar contigo!–¿Hablar con él? ¿Para qué? Para decirle que no lo necesitaba, qué sólo había sido un juego tal vez. Las palabras de Astro aún seguían dando vueltas en su cabeza. Se suponía que era su amigo . . . sólo su amigo. Era cierto, ella era su "amiga". Nunca le había mencionado querer ser más que eso. Entonces, ¿por qué se ponía así?

Salió de su escondite, ya se había ido. Sé fue, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que no tenía ningún motivo por el cual debía reprochar algo, ni ella de dar explicaciones. Al fin y al cabo eso eran, amigos. Además, ¿desde cuando él hacía ése tipo de escenas?

Regresaba a la academia. Su rostro aún lucía un tanto molesto y triste, pero no importaba mucho su imagen. Apenas salía de la selva cuando notó que otra persona estaba frente a él.

–¿Qué crees que haces aquí?–Aunque no lo veía directamente a los ojos, había notado preocupación y enojo en su voz.

–Astro yo . . .

–No sé que es lo que te hayas imaginado y no me importa lo que creas en éste momento pero, ¿por qué la llevaste hasta la selva?–No entendió la pregunta. –Ella nunca ah ido allí. Se perdería fácilmente.

¿Pero qué había hecho? No lo había pensado. Aún recordaba cuando él se había perdido en aquella selva, de cuando había pasado días enteros tratando de regresar.

. . . . . . .

Por más que lo intentó, no logró alcanzarlo. Lo había perdido de vista. Ahora no tenía idea de en donde estaba ella. A su alrededor sólo veía insectos, arbustos y árboles que le parecían ser iguales en su totalidad. Siguió caminando con la esperanza de encontrar algo o a alguien que la pudiese llevar de regreso. En vez de eso, llegó a lo que parecía ser una playa.

–No puede ser, primero Jaden, y ahora no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo voy a regresar–Sin detenerse, continúo deambulado por la playa. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que llegará a una zona que parecía ser más rocosa, como para seguir siendo playa. Los nervios comenzaron. Intentó correr pero tropezó cayendo de barrida en la arena. –¡Rayos! Duele–Se quejaba mientras sacudía la arena de su cuerpo. Al inclinarse para sacudir sus piernas, un intensó reflejo de la luz solar la cegó por unos segundos. Cuando recuperó su visión, se dio cuenta de que algo de tono plateado se asomaba entre la arena. Se acercó un poco, parecía ser un . . . espejo. ¿Quién dejaría un espejo en aquel lugar? Lo desenterró para poder observarlo bien. Parecía ser muy antiguo, tenía un diseño bastante extraño. Trató de levantarlo por el mango, pero al instante sintió un terrible dolor en su mano obligándola a soltar el objeto. –No puede ser–Su mano estaba comenzando a sangrar abundantemente. Le había dejado una gran cortada en diagonal que abarcaba toda su palma. –Hoy no es mi día–Las gotas del líquido rojo resbalaron cayendo directamente en el espejo, pero al tiempo que caían desaparecían, era como si estuvieran siendo absorbidas. Kira no se percató de ello hasta que dirigió su mirada al espejo con la intención de aventarlo lo más lejos posible.

–¿Kira?–Escuchó la voz de Jim detrás de ella. Se levantó para voltearse. Fue entonces cuando él notó la herida en la mano de la chica. –¿Pero qué te pasó?

–Sólo me corté con algo–Rápidamente enredó alrededor de su herida un pañuelo, tratando de parar el sangrado.

–Vamos a la enfermería

. . . . . . .

Jaden y Astro llevaban un buen rato buscándola, claro, por caminos separados. Los nervios comenzaban a apoderarse del castaño que ya casi quería alzar cada piedra en el camino para ver si estaba allí. Nunca había hecho una cosa como ésa. Mucho menos reaccionar de la manera en que lo hizo. Realmente necesitaba aclarar su mente los más rápido posible pero, antes de eso, debía encontrar a la culpable de todos sus nuevos comportamientos.

¿Dónde podía estar? Sentía haber recorrido la mitad de la isla, casi el que terminaría perdido sería él. Trato de regresarse para encontrar a Astro por sí sabía algo. No tardo mucho en ver a Axel que parecía llevar prisa, tal vez él sabría donde estaba el peliplateado.

–¡Axel! –gritó tratando de llamar su atención. Afortunadamente lo hizo.

–¿Qué pasa Jaden? –Pregunta al estar ya a poca distancia del nombrado.

–Me preguntaba si no has visto a Astro por aquí–Lamentablemente Axel negó con la cabeza, no lo había visto en todo el día. Jaden se decepciono un poco, ¿cómo es que cuando buscas a una persona nunca la encuentras y cuando no siempre la vez? Estaba a punto de irse cuando su amigo lo detuvo.

–¿Sabes que Jim está en el hospital? –Tales palabras alertaron de inmediato al castaño, no era posible que tantas cosas pudieran suceder en un día.

–¿De qué hablas?

–Syrus lo vio cuando corría con Kira a la enfermería

–¿Qué? –No podía ser, sí algo malo le pasara a ella . . . –Te acompaño, vamos–Axel no necesito más palabras, pronto estaba corriendo hacia el lugar mencionado anteriormente. El mayor preocupado por la salud de su amigo y el castaño con una guerra mental en donde debatían su culpa y la preocupación por ambos, definitivamente en ese momento el no saber quien era el "enfermo" lo ponía en peor estado. Mejor para él que no fuera algo grave para ninguno.

. . . . . . .

–¿Qué se supone que hacías en aquel lugar? –Pregunta Jim con bastante curiosidad y preocupación. Kira mantenía su rostro observando al piso, como si se tratara de algo interesante. La enfermera se había ido hace unos cuantos minutos. Sostenía su mano izquierda que ya estaba cubierta por un vendaje. Pensaba en la posible respuesta que daría a su nuevo amigo.

–¡Kira! –Ambos voltearon al escuchar aquel grito de una voz bastante conocida para ambos. Se dieron cuenta de la llegada de Jaden y Axel. Parecían estar algo agitados, posiblemente por haber corrido hasta aquel lugar. –¿Qué pasó? –Pregunta bastante preocupado al ver la mano de la castaña. Ella parecía no querer responder, así que Jim contestó por ella. No sabía todo con exactitud, pero algo podría aportar.

–Cuando regresaba después de mi búsqueda de fósiles, la encontré cerca de la zona rocosa de la playa. Parece que se raspo con una rama–Era falso y ella lo sabía. No había logrado decirle la verdad a Jim. No quería que supieran de aquel extraño espejo, por lo menos no antes de que ella averiguara algo. Tal vez no tendría importancia, pero tenía que estar segura.

–Lo siento–Dijo Jaden sorprendiendo a sus dos amigos que no tenían idea del problema–Sí yo no hubiera corrido. . .

–Jaden–Lo interrumpió en seguida. Primeramente debía aclarar el terrible malentendido. Jim y Axel no estaban entendiendo la situación, pero algo les decía que ambos castaños tenían algo de que hablar. Finalmente se despidieron de ellos para dejarlos solos–Podrías venir conmigo por un momento. Quiero mostrarte algo.

El castaño accedió a su petición. Durante el recorrido, ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra alguna. Jaden pensaba en lo imprudente que había actuado anteriormente mientras que Kira pensaba en lo que aún creía el castaño. Ambos se preocupaban por el otro.

Pronto llegaron a la habitación de Kira. Ella hizo una señal que le indicó la entrada al lugar. Él no sabía que trataba de hacer, simplemente seguía sus indicaciones.

–Esto. . . –Señaló un juego de tazas que aún se encontraba en su cama–Es lo que le estaba enseñando a Astro cuando tú llegaste.

Jaden se sentía como un tonto. Se había precipitado demasiado, su mente había pensado en algo que ni siquiera había sucedido. Y ahora, por su culpa, Kira estaba herida–Yo no . . .

–No se que es lo que hallas pensado, pero . . .

–Lo siento–Abrió demás sus ojos por la sorpresa. Jaden se había acercado y ahora la abrazaba fuertemente. Esa pequeña muestra de afecto le había mostrado lo preocupado y arrepentido que se sentía. En ese momento lo único que pudo hacer fue corresponder aquel abrazo al castaño.

De repente, escucharon como la puerta se abría rápidamente. Astro acababa de llegar a la habitación, lucía preocupado. Al instante ambos se separaron para ver de frente al peliplateado que se acerco hasta la castaña.

–Me alegra que estés bien–Dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras posaba su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de la chica–Al parecer ya se aclaro la situación. Será mejor que vayas con los demás, Syrus, Jesse y Hasselberry te han estado buscando. Parece que tenían planes para hoy.

Era cierto. Se había olvidado por completo de ellos. Ahora recordaba haberle dicho a Hasselberry que se adelantara para ver lo que harían en el día. Tal vez sería mejor ir con ellos, después de todo, la situación se había aclarado. O al menos eso pensaba.


	10. ¿Preocupaciones?

Hola a todos los que siguen de cerca la historia, quiero agradecerles los reviews que me dejan con cada capítulo. Sé que no los subo tan seguido como me gustaría pero es que eh estado realmente ocupada, pero aquí finalmente les dejó la continuación. Espero que les guste.

"**¿PREOCUPACIONES?"**

El cielo había estado nublado toda la mañana, amenazaba con soltar en cualquier momento una tormenta, pero simplemente no sucedía nada. Este tipo de clima hacía que las clases fueran aún más aburridas y tediosas para los estudiantes de la academia. Los segundos les transcurrían con extrema lentitud y las horas se les hacían eternas, definitivamente parecía que no había nada que les salvara del aburrimiento, o al menos eso pensaban hasta que el director dio un anuncio que los emociono por completo.

–A todos los estudiantes de tercer año se les informa que deben presentarse en el auditorio de inmediato.

Nadie sabía el porqué, pero con tal de salir del salón de clases se daban por bien servidos.

Poco a poco el auditorio se fue llenando. Pronto, todos los jóvenes de último año saturaron el lugar, cada uno preguntándose por el anuncio del director. Se estaban acostumbrando a ése tipo de avisos improvisados que siempre terminaban siendo bastante sorpresivos.

No esperaron mucho, tanto el director como sus subdirectores hicieron aparición. Lucian unos rostros muy sonrientes, sobretodo los subdirectores, claro que era muy raro en ellos así que sólo esperaron buenas noticias por parte de los superiores.

–Estudiantes–Shepard se dirigió al centro del escenario como si tratara de verlos a todos al mismo tiempo–Como bien saben, éste es su último año en la academia de duelos –Con aquellas palabras algunos de los alumnos se pusieron algo nostálgicos. Era cierto, después de todo el tiempo que habían compartido y el sin fin de aventuras que habían vivido juntos, al final, todos se irían por caminos separados. –También es verdad que la temporada de exámenes esta comenzando. –Sus rostros cambiaron nuevamente, ¿por qué tenia que recordárselos? Bueno era cierto que muchos estaban bastante confiados pero algunos otros sólo rezaban a cuanto dios encontraban. –Ire directo al grano. Al terminó de este periodo tendrán dos semanas libres, es decir, como un tipo de vacaciones. Claramente no pueden salir del campus, pero podrán disfrutar de un buen tiempo libre y de algunas actividades al aire libre.

Definitivamente no podían creerlo. De inmediato se escucharon gritos de completa alegría, no sólo de los estudiantes, Bonaparte y Crowler también festejaban. Claro, tener dos semanas libres de todos esos mocosos que dormitaban y comían en sus clases, mocosos como Jaden Yuki que siempre llegaban tarde y los ignoraban olímpicamente cuando de teoría se trataba.

–¡Está es la mejor noticia que han dado! –Cierto castaño no dejaba de festejar su buena suerte. Tendria más tiempo para descansar, sin mencionar todos los duelos que podría disfrutar durante dos semanas. Bueno, no sólo eso. También necesitaba tiempo para arreglar y compensar a cierta castaña. Tal vez este seria su mejor año.

–Yo no festejaría tanto novato–Chazz llamó la atención del slifer de inmediato–Eres uno de los peores en exámenes escritos, ¿qué te hace pensar que puedes celebrar?

–Vamos, no puede ser tan dificil–Los animos de Jaden no se apagaron ni por un segundo. Verdaderamente solía tomar ese tipo de cosas con mucha tranquilidad, no era de esperarse lo contrario. El pelinegro sólo se limitó a hacer una pequeña mueca de fastidio, lidiar con aquel castaño era imposible.

. . . . . . . . .

¿Dónde estaba en ese momento? ¿Cómo es que se había perdido tan rápido? Realmente se reprendía por no haber llevado a Astro con ella. Ahora estaba perdida en medio de la selva. Todo por ese espejo, ni siquiera estaba segura si lo podría encontrar nuevamente, pero aún así había decidido adentrarse ella sola en un lugar que sólo logró ver una vez, un lugar que no apreció lo suficiente como para gravarse algo en el camino. Cómo hacerlo si estaba más enfocada en encontrar a su castaño que por alguna causa había pensado cosas equivocadas. Cierto, no había cruzado palabras con él desde entonces, es más, no lo había visto para nada. Bueno, fue el día anterior, no era mucho tiempo pero normalmente pasaba más tiempo con él.

–¡Rayos! –Volvió a concentrarse en su problema actual. ¿Cómo encontraría el camino?

Se detuvo en uno de los tantos árboles que había visto durante más de media hora. Hecho un pequeño vistazo a su alrededor trantando de reconocer algo que la pudiera guiar y, fue entonces cuando vió una extraña roca que tenía forma de escalera. Recordaba haber pasado a su lado cuando Jim la llevaba a la enfermería.

–¡Genial! Si voy en la dirección contraria podré llegar a la playa.

. . . . . . . . .

–¡Gané! –Gritaba felizmente Jaden. Era un récord, había tenido ocho duelos seguidos contra Chazz y todos ellos los había ganado. Por alguna razón el pelinegro insistia en retarlo una y otra vez. Sin embargo, esa había sido la última. En cuanto su rubia amiga se presentó su compañero decidió dejarlo para otro día, y no era para menos, por fin había conseguido una cita con su gran amor, ¿quién no estaría feliz con eso?

–¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer algo? –Jesse frotaba suavemente su estomago. Desde hacía ya un buen rato no había parado de rugirle. Hasselberry secundo su idea y claro que Jaden no tardó en unírseles, así fue como todos se dirigieron a la cafetería de los obeliscos, definitivamente la comida del día sería por parte del europeo quién más que caminar prácticamente corria hacía el lugar.

. . . . . . . . .

Finalmente había llegado a la dichosa playa. El clima opacaba la hermosa vista que anteriormente había visto, podría decirse que todo estaba oscuro y definitivamente lo que menos se antojaría era nadar, en ese momento el mar no era precisamente calmo.

Comenzó su caminata alrededor de la playa, no debía perder mucho tiempo, debía volver lo más pronto posible o en verdad notarían su ausencia sobretodo cierto peliplateado que posiblemente le soltaria un gran sérmon. Claro que no eran muy seguidos pero había ocasiones en que en verdad se inspiraba y no había poder humano que lo detuviera una vez que comenzaba.

–¡Es aquí! –Sé dijo a sí misma. Rápidamente comenzó a buscar el espejo que tantos problemas le había causado. Realmente no tardó mucho en encontrarlo, estaba en el mismo lugar en el que lo había dejado el día anterior. Sin embargo, no había rastro alguno de la sangre que derramó al cortarse con aquel objeto. Lo observó detenidamente, estaba volteado. Sacó un pequeño pañuelo azul del bolsillo de su chaleco y trató de tomar el espejo por el mango. Todavia sin voltearlo lo acercó a su rostro para verlo mejor. Extrañamente estaba hecho de plata, no podía equivocarse, sus joyas favoritas eran de ese material, podía reconocerlo en cualquier lugar. Entonces, ¿quién dejaría un espejo de plata tirado en la playa? –Probablemente la dueña lo tiró porque se cortó–Se contestó a sí misma. Al momento le dio vuelta y se quedó horrorizada con lo que vió. La impresión la hizó tirar el valioso objeto. –¡Pero que rayos fue eso? –Sus manos le comenzaban a temblar. Aquella imagen que acababa de ver, ¿era real? Tomó nuevamente el espejo y trató de ver lo que seria su reflejo, lamentablemente lo que había visto era real. Era como si estuviese viendo su cara pero en vez de eso había lo que parecía ser "algo" más. Lo único que veía era un rostro tremendamente pálido que parecía ser de una mujer, unos ojos tan rojos como la sangre y un cabello lacio y negro en su totalidad; sus labios también presentaban una tonalidad rojiza pero un poco más opaca que la de sus ojos. Casi se sentía en una película de terror, parecía estar viendo a un monstruo de duelo, pero algo le decía que lo que veían sus ojos era más que eso.

Por un momento no despego su vista del espejo, era casi como si no pudiese hacerlo pero . . .

–¿Qué haces aquí? –La pregunta tan repentina sobresalto a Kira quien salió de trance y rápidamente trató de esconder el espejo detrás suyo, lamentablemente había fallado. La vista de Zane fue más rápida.

–No creo que sea un buen lugar para ver tu maquillaje.

–Ah eso . . . –Al ver que lo había notado decidió mostrarle el objeto–Dime, ¿vez algo raro en él?

–¿De qué hablas?

–Sólo observa tu reflejo–El duelista lo hizo. Zane no mostró señal alguna de alarma, simplemente retiro su vista y la dirigió hacia la selva como si observar árboles fuera lo más interesante en aquel momento.

–Tal vez sea mejor que regreses con los demás, estar aquí comienza a afectarte.

–¿Qué? No me está afectando nada, ¿qué no vez nada? Te digo que hay algo que . . .–Volvió a observarse en el espejo pero lo único que pudo ver fue su reflejo. –¿Pero qué . . .

–Será mejor que regreses. Puedes seguir este camino y llegaras en unos cuantos minutos a la academia–La castaña aún confundida se levantó y llevándose consigo el espejo se limitó a seguir el camino que le había indicado anteriormente. Tal vez él no la conocía muy bien pero era bastante notable el hecho de que la chica estaba algo alterada, no estaba muy seguro pero había algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo. Tal vez debería estar atento a cualquier cosa, al menos por el momento.

. . . . . . . . . .

–Uff, que pesado se puso el profesor Crowler–Clair caminaba por los alrededores de los dormitorios. Lucía bastante agotada, y no era para tanto, su "adorado" maestro les había dejado lo que para ella era un interminable reporte acerca de cartas trampa. Que envidia sintió por los que cursaban el tercer año al enterarse de sus próximas vacaciones, definitivamente le harían mucha falta. Eso sin contar que en unos días comenzarían a aplicar los exámenes, podría afirmar el hecho de que a cada minuto su estrés subía más. –¡Clair! –Escuchó que la llamaba una voz conocida para ella, no la que quisiera pero al menos se distraería. Al buscar la dirección en la que provenía aquel grito, alcanzó a divisar a Kira. Su compañera de duelos y rival en el amor corría hacia ella, había algo extraño en su mirada; no lo sabía con certeza desde lejos pero parecía estar asustada, alterada o algo parecido.

–Clair–Menciono una vez más antes de hacer una pausa para recuperar su respiración que se entrecortaba debido al esfuerzo físico.

–¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué vienes a . . . –Observó rápidamente su mano y notó un objeto brillante que llamo su atención –¿Qué es eso?

–Es un espejo. ¿Podrías ver tú reflejo? –La peliazul se extraño un poco por la petición de la castaña sin embargo, aceptó su petición. –¿Vez algo extraño?

–No, bueno aparte de unas ojeras que se supone no debería tener, no veo nada fuera de lo normal. Sabes creo que deberías verte tú y . . . –Trató de voltear el espejo hacia la castaña pero al instante golpeo su mano ocasionando que el objeto cayera sin remedio al suelo bocabajo. Estaba bastante impresionada de ver tal actitud. –Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?

–Lo siento, tengo que irme–Fueron sus últimas palabras. Rápidamente tomó aquel espejo y salió corriendo desapareciendo en la distancia. ¿Qué le sucedía? Nunca la había visto de esa manera. Antes estaba estresada, ahora también estaba preocupada. Por ahora no podía hacer nada, debía terminar aquel reporte, después iria a hablar con ella.

Por otr lado, Kira corría desesperadamente hacia su habitación. "¿Cómo es que nadie lo puede ver?" Sé hacía la misma pregunta una y otra vez, algo como lo que había visto no pasaría desapercibido para nadie pero, ¿por qué sólo ella? Nunca antes había estado tan asustada como en aquel momento, como deseaba que sólo fuese una broma de su mente pero cada vez que volteaba el espejo veía exactamente lo mismo. Tal vez llevar el objeto consigo no había sido la mejor idea, tal vez debió haberlo arrojado al mar o romperlo con una de las piedras en el camino; quería hacerlo pero no podía, había algo que no la dejaba hacerlo.

Finalmente llegó a su cuarto. Entró y cerró la puerta tan rápido como pudo para después depositar el espejo en uno de los cajones más cercanos. Una vez lo hizo, se tiró en la cama. Debía decírselo a alguien, debía mostrarles lo que había visto. . . ¿mostrarles? Sí, claro. Nadie lo podía ver. Tal vez aunque lo contara, ninguno le creería, entonces no serviría de nada, más que para hacerla ver como una loca que le tiene miedo a su reflejo.

. . . . . . . . .

–Si esto sigue así me quedare calva con tantas preocupaciones–La novata caminaba por las afueras de los dormitorios obelisco, no conseguía borrar de su mente la mirada que había notado en su compañera.

–¡Claire! –La saludaban a lo lejos Jaden, Jesse, Hasselberry y Syrus. Comenzaron a acercársele a paso lento. De repente, un sonido estruendoso se hizo presente en los cielos seguido por unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia que poco a poco se hicieron más abundantes.

–¡Jaden! ¡Espera! –Sus gritos fueron completamente ignorandos y correpondidos por un pequeño ademán de despedida. Era obvio, ante tal lluvia corrieron hacia sus habitaciones. Sin más siguió su ejemplo y se encaminó hacia los dormitorios de las slifer. ¿Qué más podía hacer en aquel momento?

–¡Syrus!¡Apresurate! –Le gritaban sus amigos al unísono. Ya casi llegaban a la habitación de Jaden. Para ese entonces parecía que el cielo les caía ensima, las gotas de lluvia eran enormes y caían con gran fuerza y rápidez, eso sin hablar de las ráfagas de aire que congelaban hasta el alma. –¡Ya voy! –Contestaba el peliazul ante todos los gritos de apuro que le mandaban sus amigos que estaban algo alejados. ¿Acaso no se habían dado cuenta de la diferencia de alturas que existe entre ellos y él? Eso sumado a su mala condición y su ropa que comenzaba a pesarle gracias a que se humedecía con rápidez. Al menos ya lograba divisar el dormitorio slifer, llegarían en unos cuantos minutos.

–¡Al fin! –Soltó Jesse seguido de un gran suspiro de alivio. Tal lluvia los había tomado por sorpresa, claro que el cielo se había mostrado nublado desde el comienzo pero igualmente no se lo esperaban.

–Saben–inquirió Syrus–Pudimos habernos quedado en los dormitorios obelisco. Estaba más cerca.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que los tres aludidos se vieran entre sí para después soltar unas cuantas carcajadas que el pequeño peliazul continuo. En seguida se quitaron las ropas mojadas y se colocaron unas pijamas que Jaden les proporciono al instante.

–En estas circunstancias sólo se puede hacer una cosa–Hasselberry despertó cierta curiosidad entre sus amigos–Una pijamada.

–¿Pijamada?

–Claro Syrus, piénsalo podremos comer y tener un buen duelo, ¿qué dicen? –La idea del sargento dinosaurio fue aceptada, pronto comenzaron con un duelo de mesa en dobles. Mientras Jaden ordenaba rápidamente sus cartas, Jesse logro observar una que se le hizo bastante conocida pero no sé la había visto él sino a cierta castaña.

–¿Ésa carta es nueva? –pregunto sutilmente.

–Sí, fue un regalo de Kira. Se puede decir que me la dio después del festival.

–Con que en el festival eh–De un instante a otro Jaden comenzó a sentir unos ligeros codazos por parte de Hasselberry–Yo digo que aquí hay gato encerrado–Comenta melosamente sin dejar su acción anterior que fue imitada por sus dos amigos restantes. Jaden no tardo mucho en sonrojarse pero igualmente negaba cualquier acusación dada por sus amigos, además no podía esperar nada después de lo que había ocasionado el día anterior. Su actitud había causado que Kira se lastimara, supuestamente debió de haber ido a ver si su herida había mejorado pero con la noticia de última hora y la repentina lluvia. . . debía admitir que la había olvidado por completo. Sí Jesse no la hubiera mencionado. . .

–Es momento de encender su juego–Al término de aquella frase, como si de órdenes se trataran, los tres duelistas se colocaron en sus lugares y comenzaron con su juego.

Total, mañana sería otro día. No había nada de que preocuparse, ¿oh sí?


	11. Ilusiones

**"ILUSIONES"**

Los primeros rayos del sol se colaban entre las cortinas de la habitación. El silencio del lugar era interrumpido por ligeros suspiros de una castaña que dormía plácidamente. Parecía ser que nada lograría interrumpir su descanso, o eso se creía, tremendos golpes en la puerta comenzaron a escucharse; al principio eran pausados pero continuaron más insistentemente hasta que despertaron por completo a la joven. Sé levanto perezosamente mientras tallaba un poco su ojo derecho, todavía tenía mucho sueño, no recordaba mucho de la noche anterior sólo uno pocos detalles que . . .

–¿Piensas dormir todo el día? –Al instante reconoció aquella voz. Caminó lentamente hacia la puerta y al abrirla encontró a un peliplateado que lucia algo impaciente.

–Astro, ¿ya viste que hora es? –Menciona antes de soltar un pequeño bostezo. Su amigo suspiro por un momento tratando de calmarse.

–¿Recuerdas que día es hoy?

–Martes . . .

–¿Y quién venía este martes? . . .

Kira trató de hacer memoria, se quedó en silencio por unos segundos mientras los azules ojos de su amigo le miraban expectantes tratando de encontrar alguna reacción. "¡Rayos!" Soltó repentinamente la cantante, se dirigió hacia el interior de la habitación lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron. Al instante, pares de blusas y zapatos parecían estar volando, "Dame quince minutos y estaré lista" escuchó Astro antes de que la castaña entrara en el cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha rápida.

–Cuando aprenderá . . . –Después de tanto tiempo de conocerla, sabía cuan distraída y olvidadiza podía llegar a ser. Tampoco eran situaciones muy comunes, últimamente se estaba haciendo más frecuente; su atención estaba siendo desviada por otra cosa, más bien era un "alguien" el que la distraía y eso era más que evidente. No necesitaba que ella lo mencionara, con sólo acciones podía saber lo que ella pensaba.

Unos minutos después salió del baño. Su cabello estaba completamente húmedo, ni siquiera lo había terminado de secar.

–Listo, vámonos.

–¿Segura que quieres llegar así? –Kira secó un poco su cabello, realmente no le importaba llegar ante el director Shepard con el cabello mojado. –No me refería a eso. Ni siquiera te has cepillado.

–¿Qué? ¡Rayos! –Astro soltó unas cuantas carcajadas mientras la castaña se dirigía hasta su tocador en donde tomó un cepillo de color negro. Salió rápidamente de la habitación para después cerrarla. Tomo una de las manos de Astro y lo llevo prácticamente a rastras mientras el ojiazul se quejaba diciendo cosas como "suéltame" o "no es mi culpa", quejas que su amiga ignoraba olímpicamente tratando de cepillar su cabello con una sola mano.

Atravesaron el campus hasta llegar a la oficina del director Shepard. Normalmente a Kira no le interesaban en lo más mínimo las reuniones de reanudación del contrato pero está vez era diferente, su representante estaría allí y sí no veía las cosas en orden ella tendría que marcharse.

Se detuvieron unos segundos frente a la puerta de la habitación, Astro la miró por unos segundos para después adentrarse al lugar seguido de una seria Kira.

–Hasta que hicieron acto de presencia–Su representante había llegado. Era un señor de edad avanzada, las canas en su cabellera negra lo delataban fácilmente, sus ojos cafés veían con insistencia a la castaña que trataba de esconderse detrás del peliplateado. –¿Para que es el cepillo?

–Es. . . –Sabía que la había descubierto, se quedó dormida y ahora enfrentaría un buen regaño. Su representante era bastante estricto en cuanto a cuestiones como ésa, no era una mala persona pero sí bastante exigente.

–Es para mí. Estaba probando nuevos peinados y ella me estaba ayudando–Astro se había echado la culpa y la había salvado. Le debía tanto a su amigo, siempre la ayudaba en toda situación.

–Bueno, será mejor que empecemos con el papeleo–Shepard rompió la tensión que se estaba comenzando a generar. Los presentes le hicieron caso y comenzaron a ver todos los contratos que la castaña debía de revisar y firmar.

. . . . . . . . .

Un largo y profundo bostezo rompió el silencio que reinaba en una de las habitaciones de los slifer. Syrus comenzaba a despertarse, talló un poco sus ojos y miró a su alrededor. Sus amigos seguían dormidos, era de esperarse, no se distinguían por ser los más madrugadores. Se levantó perezosamente y abrió una de las ventanas, era un día muy bonito, el aire era bastante fresco y el sol ya había salido justo como a él le gustaba . . .

–¡El sol ya salió!¿Qué hora es? –Buscó un reloj que pudiese responder a su pregunta y cuando lo halló casi se le cae el alma al suelo, ya era bastante tarde tendrían mucha suerte si el profesor los dejase entrar a la clase. Rápidamente despertó a sus compañeros que, aunque al principio no cooperaban, al recordar a la persona con la que tenían su primera clase, casi hicieron tiempo record en terminar de vestirse mientras que para llegar al salón prácticamente volaron para estar a tiempo.

. . . . . . . . .

–¿Es necesaria la presentación?

–Claro que sí, se supone que estas aquí para trabajar no para jugar Kira. Es parte de las condiciones del contrato para tu estadía. –La duelista lo sabía perfectamente bien sólo que le gustaba mucho estar en la academia más como un alumno que como una celebridad. Realmente no le gustaba que la trataran diferente a los demás o que le dieran más privilegios que a otros, por una parte ya se había acostumbrado pero en verdad quería descansar de todo ese mundo material al que estaba sumergida hacía ya algunos años. Allí se sentía bastante cómoda porque sabía que tenía amigos reales, personas que no se apartarían de su lado tan fácilmente.

–De acuerdo, ¿Cuándo será?

–Mañana mismo, tal vez sea por la noche–Tanto el director como el representante ya se habían puesto de acuerdo con anterioridad, ya habían preparado, a excepción de Kira que no sabía ni lo que iba a hacer.

–¿No es muy apresurado? Digo porque . . .

–Al rato podrás ponerte de acuerdo con los músicos.

–Muy bien–Dijo con mucho desgano.

. . . . . . . . .

–¡NO! –Suelta Jaden un grito desesperado. Varios de sus amigos lo voltearon a ver.

–¿Qué pasa Jaden? Llegas justo a tiempo–Le consuela Syrus pensando que esa era la causa del alarmante grito anterior.

–No lo entiendes Syrus, llegamos justo a tiempo. . .¡Para el examen! –Jaden estaba que quería salir corriendo nuevamente pero para la dirección contraria, después de aquella llovizna tan repentina no le había dado tiempo de estudiar pues se había quedado hasta tarde jugando con sus amigos. Desafortunadamente para él, ellos sí habían estudiado. Su despreocupación le costaría bastante, sería un milagro que aprobara un examen de una clase a la cual jamás había prestado atención. –Esto será un infierno. . .

Enseguida todos tomaron sus respectivos asientos para que el profesor comenzara a repartir sus pruebas mientras los estudiantes ansiosos esperaban por el suyo.

–Apostaría a que Jaden ni siquiera abrió su libro–Menciona Alexis a su hermano que se encontraba a su lado.

–Ese chico es muy bueno en el campo de batalla, pero cuando se trata de un examen escrito, la verdad deja mucho que desear–El mayor de los Rose observó por unos segundos a su hermana, ella veía detenidamente a Jaden mientras se dirigía a su asiento. En ese momento una idea cruzó su cabeza y está vez, Alexis era la única que lo podría lograr, definitivamente la ayudaría. –Se me ocurre que tal vez podrías ayudar a Jaden a estudiar.

–¿Qué dices?

–Claro, piénsalo. Con tu ayuda seguramente pasaría los exámenes con gran facilidad

La rubia lo pensó por unos segundos, realmente no era una mala idea, igual y servía para aclarar un poco sus ideas pues últimamente no sabía que sentía por aquel castaño ya que Chazz también había demostrado ser buen partido. Atticus le estaba dando una buena escusa para ayudarlo y ayudarse ella misma.

–Creo que puede ser una buena idea.

–¿Verdad? Oh que inteligente soy. –Su plan había funcionado, esto le serviría bastante a su pequeña hermana.

. . . . . . . . .

–Uff, pensé que nunca acabaría–Kira celebraba el haber terminado con la incomoda reunión de recontratación, realmente eran algo bastante tedioso e insoportable para ella.

–Qué dramática, sólo estuvimos media hora.

–Nada más–Dice sarcásticamente mientras Astro movía desaprobatoriamente su cabeza, aún así mostraba una sonrisa en su rostro pues su amiga en verdad que a veces parecía más una niña pequeña.

Ahora caminaban por los largos pasillos del campus, la castaña tenía la intención de contarles a sus amigos lo más pronto posible lo de su presentación. A juzgar por la hora se suponía que ya habían salido de la primera clase así que era muy probable que los encuentre por ahí. Después de unos minutos Astro le hizo una seña, el grupo de Jaden se encontraba platicando cerca de unas bancas, el nombrado lucía algo frustrado, tal vez averiguaría el porqué.

Alexis caminaba junto a su hermano escuchando todas las quejas del slifer, no paraba de lamentarse mientras Syrus y Jesse trataban de calmarlo. Al levantar un poco su vista diviso a "la pareja problema". Así les había apodado pues siempre causaban algo que la alejaba del castaño con el que ahora caminaba. Reaccionó rápidamente y llamó la atención de Jaden.

Kira estaba a punto de gritar a cierta persona cuando noto que él había volteado a ver a Alexis repentinamente, ni siquiera sus amigos la habían notado, estaban más concentrados en las palabras que la rubia le dirigía al slifer. En ese momento Kira deseaba tener un súper oído para escuchar que era lo que platicaban, Astro al ver su desesperación trató de jalar una de sus manos para llevarla hacia ellos peor lo único que consiguió fue un tremendo quejido por parte de la castaña.

–¿Qué pasó?

–Tomaste mi mano lastimada–Levantó su mano derecha y le mostró el vendaje que llevaba. Que tonto había sido al no haberlo notado en todo ese tiempo. Pero ya habían pasado tres días desde el accidente con la supuesta rama, se supone que ya se debió de haber cerrado la herida.

–¿Una rama no pudo hacerte eso o sí?

–Claro que sí–Realmente odiaba mentirle a su mejor amigo pero no podía decirle lo que en verdad había sucedido. Era algo bastante extraño además, pereciera que su herida en vez de mejorar sólo empeoraba. Primeramente quería averiguar que era lo que le sucedía y descubrir sí lo de su reflejo en aquel espejo había sido cierto.

Astro la conocía bastante bien y sabía que lo estaba engañando pero no podía obligarla a decírselo. Confiaba en que tarde o temprano la verdad saldría de su propia boca.

–Vamos con ellos–Kira cambió rápidamente el tema de conversación y se encamino hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos. –Hola a . . .

–Nos vemos después–Fueron las últimas palabras que la castaña escuchó antes de que Jaden se fuera con Alexis ignorándola olímpicamente. Un mezcla de sentimientos se alojaron en el pecho de la cantante, verlo tan emocionado al lado de Alexis Rose era algo que era muy difícil de soportar.

Sólo dos personas notaron aquella reacción en la chica, Astro y Atticus, ambos preocupados por la vida sentimental de sus semejantes. Cada uno ideando planes para que sólo una de ellas obtuviera el corazón de cierto castaño.

–¡Kira! No te había visto–Jesse la sacó de trance. De inmediato reacciono y después de saludar con una sonrisa meramente fingida, contó la reciente noticia. Los duelistas se emocionaron mucho pues si ella iba a hacer su presentación entonces ellos no tendrían clases, ósea, no tendrían examen.

–¿Quieren ir al ensayo?

–Claro ¡Vamos!

. . . . . . . . .

Ya había anochecido. Definitivamente habían sido las cuatro horas más estresantes y desesperantes de toda su vida. Sí bien nunca fue una persona con mucha paciencia, ese había sido el limite de todo y es que enseñarle a Jaden era una tarea que necesitaba grandes cantidades de esa gran virtud que probablemente en aquel momento ya no tenía.

–Será mejor que regreses a tu habitación, muy pronto Crowler y Bonaparte saldrán a patrullar y si te encuentran te meterás en problemas–Jaden aceptó y comenzó a guardar un par de cuadernos y algunas hojas que había ocupado durante su estudio con la rubia.

–Gracias por ayudarme Alexis. Nos vemos.

–Tranquilo amigo, igualmente te acompañare hasta la salida. No quiero que me culpen si te escapas para espiar a una compañera–Ambos soltaron un para de sonrisas ante la broma anterior, enseguida salieron del cuarto.

. . . . . . . .

–Uff, ese fue un ensayo muy agotador–Kira caminaba cerca de las afueras de los dormitorios de los obelisco. Había estado ensayando en su salón de eventos pues era el más grande de todos, a pesar de que su presentación no sería el "plus ultra" del mundo debía admitir que era una tarea bastante agotadora. Sin embargo, recordar lo que había sucedido durante la tarde le había hecho perder demasiada concentración. Después del mal entendido con Jaden, las cosas no andaban muy bien entre ellos, casi no se veían y para colmo sentía que cada vez se alejaban más.

–Jaden, tengo que hablar seriamente contigo–Definitivamente esa era la voz de Alexis, pero que suerte tenía al encontrarlos por aquel lugar, ahora sí averiguaría lo que se traían entre manos ellos dos, sólo esperaba que la verdad no fuese tan dolorosa como ella pensaba. Decidió esconderse detrás de un árbol a una distancia prudente de ellos, no tan cerca como para que la descubrieran pero no tan lejos para que lograra escuchar su conversación.

–Tranquila Alexis yo . . . –La escena que estaba frente a ella le heló la sangre, le hizo sentir dolor, rabia, tristeza y quien sabe cuantas emociones más. Alexis se estaba aproximando demasiado Jaden, estaba segura de que lo iba a besar y él parado sin hacer nada. Tal vez no quería hacerlo, tal vez Alexis le había ganado a ella, le había quitado a la persona que amaba.

Su corazón no resistió más y se alejó lo más pronto posible del lugar. Sentía que el mundo se caía sobre ella, sólo quería llegar a su cuarto y nunca más salir de allí. Abundantes lágrimas de rabia y tristeza no tardaron en aparecer, le dolía demasiado pero extrañamente sentía más enojo contra la culpable de tal situación. Aquella sensación crecía poco a poco, sus piernas ya no le respondían y quedó finalmente hincada frente a un lago. Veía hacia el suelo como si fuese a encontrar una respuesta en él, se acercó un poco al agua y realmente no le importó lo que su reflejo mostró, ella ya no podía contenerse más.

. . . . . . . . . .

–Lo siento–Jaden evitó el contacto frenando la acción por parte de su amiga. Ella lo veía directamente a los ojos, no sabía que debía hacer ahora. –Alexis yo no . . .

–Debí imaginármelo–Interrumpió. Su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna, por dentro sabía que eso podía suceder, que ella no era la elegida para él y que tal vez nunca lo había sido.

–Alexis. . .

–Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Sólo quería averiguar algo, no te preocupes todo seguirá como si esto no hubiese pasado–Al castaño no le quedó de otra más que aceptar tales palabras, no quería perder a una amiga como ella por algo tan insignificante. ¿Cómo era que le gustaba a Alexis? Tan distraído era que no lo había notado, tal vez en otro momento y circunstancia algo hubiese sucedido pero había una persona que aún no lograba sacar de su mente y no podía hacer algo indebido, algo que lastimase a ambos y que después terminaría arrepentido.

La menor de los Rose se despidió como si nada al igual que el castaño, aunque habían acordado no mencionar absolutamente nada a nadie sabían que algo iba a cambiar de ahora en adelante.

. . . . . . . . . .

Alexis no iba de lo más feliz pero al menos había descubierto algo que le serviría muchísimo. Ahora sólo dependería del tiempo. ¡Crack! El crujido de una hoja alertó a la joven duelista, alguien la seguía y no podía ser Jaden, de eso estaba muy segura. Caminó un poco más rápido pero los crujidos seguían y parecían estar cada vez más cerca de ella pero por más esfuerzo que hacia no lograba ver a nadie. Comenzó a correr, no avanzó demasiado cuando pareció frente a ella la silueta de una persona. Era extremadamente difícil ver de quien se trataba pues la oscuridad no ayudaba demasiado. –¿Quién eres? –Dijo con bastante seriedad tratando de no sonar asustada. Después de aquellas palabras intentó acercarse lentamente, una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en el rostro frente a ella desatando el miedo en la obelisco. Segundos más tarde un grito terrorífico se fundió entre los sonidos nocturnos dando paso a un repentino silencio.


	12. ¿Amigo o enemigo?

"**¿UN EXTRAÑO O UN AMIGO?**

Jaden descansaba en una de las tantas bancas que encuentran cerca del campus. Llevaba más de 15 minutos "estudiando" un libro de cartas hechizo, sin embargo, aún no pasaba de la lección 1. Hacía algunos minutos que el dichoso libro había dejado de interesarle y estaba aburriéndose de lo lindo. Aprovechando aquellos minutos libres recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior con Alexis, todo ése tiempo había recibido tantas burlas y comentarios de sus amigos acerca de ellos dos pero jamás pensó en tomarlas en cuenta o tan siquiera que algo pudiese ser verdad. Últimamente su vida iba de mal en peor, primero la pelea con Kira que desde entonces ya casi ni la veía, realmente quería arreglar las cosas pero siempre surgía alguna situación que impedía aquello. Ahora era Alexis, recordaba mucho sus palabras "Quería comprobar algo" acaso él había hecho algo que ella hubiese malinterpretado o era que lo estaba probando.

–¡Jaden! –La voz de Atticus interrumpió sus pensamientos. El rostro de su amigo no lucía muy bien, parecía . . .¿preocupado? –Jaden, ¿has visto a Alexis?

–¿Alexis? Bueno yo . . .

–No la encuentro, ni siquiera sus amigas saben donde esta. Estoy comenzando a preocuparme.

–Es que anoche, anoche estábamos fuera de los dormitorios obelisco y . . .

–¡Atticus! –Otra voz conocida interrumpió su conversación. Mindy y Jazmín, las inseparables amigas de la menor de los Rose, corrían hacia ellos a toda velocidad. Sus rostros mostraban bastante angustia lo que preocupo a ambos castaños.

–¡Rápido! –Ambas se detuvieron unos segundos para recuperar el aliento debido a la reciente actividad física–¡Alexis está en la enfermería! –Grita de repente Mindy. ¿En el hospital? ¿Cómo era que había llegado allí? ¿Qué era lo que le había pasado? Tantas preguntas rondaban la cabeza de ambos castaños que se habían quedado congelados con aquella noticia. –¿Pero qué les pasa? ¡Apurense! –Jazmín los hizo reaccionar y pronto se encaminaron a la enfermería todos temiendo el estado en el que se pudiera encontrar Alexis.

. . . . . . . . .

Kira recién comenzaba a despertar. Llevó una de sus manos hacia su cabeza en un intento por detener el dolor de cabeza tan fuerte que tenia. Se inpeccionó notando que ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa, no recordaba nada de la noche anterior, ni siquiera sabía como había llegado hasta su habitación. Tenía una extraña sensación inexplicable, sólo recordaba haber escuchado una voz melodiosa, la voz de una mujer. Tal vez la había soñado, la verdad ni siquiera lo sabía.

Decidió levantarse para ir al baño y tomar una buena ducha que definitivamente le hacia falta, tal vez el dolor de cabeza desaparecería si se relajaba. Entró, cerró la puerta y se paró frente al espejo que se encontraba arriba del lavamanos, no veía nada raro. Realmente no tenia idea de que era lo que le pasaba últimamente, desde aquel incidente con Jaden, las cosas ya no eran iguales. Además, el asunto del espejo no estaba resuelto aún, era una preocupación más; o, mejor dicho, era una prioridad. Su mano empeoraba cada día y no sabía el porque, tenía miedo de decírselo a alguien, prefería averiguar que era lo que le estaba pasando. Pero aún no sabía como.

. . . . . . . . .

–¡Alexis! –Llegaron apresuradamente a la enfermería, allí ya se encontraban sus amigos. Ellos observaban como era que la enfermera colocaba los últimos vendajes en uno de los brazos de la joven. Tenía una herida muy extraña parecían ser marcas de, ¿de qué? la verdad era que no se distinguían para nada. También tenía unos cuantos moretones, era como si algo la hubiese atacado. La enfermera estaba muy angustiada, sin embargo, la joven duelista insistia en no recordar nada de lo que había sucedido así que no podía hacer nada más.

–¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –La enfermera termino de colocar el vendaje y salió de la habitación, necesitaba algunas cremas para darle a la joven duelista, sus heridas eran algo profundas pero nada graves. Una vez ella salió, el cuarto quedo en completo silencio.

–Chicos, deben tener mucho cuidado–Las palabras de la rubia no sólo quebraron el silencio tan incomodo sino que terminaron por preocupar a todos los presentes.

–¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? –Su hermano realmente estaba preocupado.

–No lo sé.

–¿¡Cómo que no lo sabes!

– ¡No lo sé Atticus! Lo único que recuerdo es haber visto una extraña sonrisa en medio de la oscuridad y unos ojos tan rojos como la sangre. Ni siquiera puedo recordar como es que llegue hasta aquí. –La rubia no podía evitar apretar con fuerza sus puños al sentir tanta impotencia. Ni siquiera quería mirar a sus amigos a los ojos, era como una victima indefensa, alguien que necesitaba de ayuda y que no podía hacer absolutamente nada. Aquella situación acababa de desmoronar el gran orgullo que cargaba siempre como duelista, se sentía inútil, no podía soportarlo.

. . . . . . . . .

–No tiene sentido–Unas lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas mientras terminaba de colocarse un nuevo vendado en su mano. Le asustaba tanto, no podía ni verla, cada mañana temia descubrir algo peor. ¿Por qué le estaba pasando eso?

–¡Kira! Ya es hora de ensayar. Los músicos te están esperando–Astro entraba como Juan por su casa al dormitorio de la castaña. Rápidamente termino de colocarse el vendaje y salió del baño encontrándose con un sonriente peliplateado.

–Pasale, ya sabes, estas en tu casa.

–¿Eso fue sarcasmo? –Mientras Kira tomaba algo de su tocador, Astro examinaba su mano derecha, aún llevaba aquel vendaje. ¿Cómo era que todavía su herida no sanaba? Se suponía que no había sido nada grave, ayer lo había confirmado con la enfermera nuevamente. Sabía que ella no era de las personas que fingían estar heridas, debía ser importante si aún se mantenía vendada, ¿acaso quería ocultar algo?

–Como lo quieras tomar–Dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa. Enseguida salió de la habitación seguida del duelista profesional. –Sabes, creo te contratare como mi secretario.

–Te advierto que no soy nada barato.

. . . . . . . . .

Después de que la enfermera le entregó unas cuantas cremas a la rubia, todos salieron de la enfermería. Todos tenían tantas dudas, acordaron ir al dormitorio del slifer pues era el más cercano. Atticus no se despegó de su hermana en todo el camino, ella no se veía asustada sino más bien preocupada y de cierta forma enojada, hasta podrían afirmar que ni siquiera sus propias heridas le importaban. Era como si la chica estuviese perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

El camino hacia los dormitorios jamás se les había hecho tan largo, nadie sabía que decir. No fue hasta que Jesse alcanzó a divisar a Kira y Astro, parecían tener prisa pero prefirió hablarles pues era un situación bastante delicada y no podía dejar que les pasara algo a ellos.

–¡Astro!¡Kira! –Al parecer lo escucharon, Jesse les hizo algunas señas que ambos entendieron a la perfección. Enseguida se acercaron hasta donde se encontraban todos reunidos, el europeo prefirió apartarlos un poco y contarles lo que sabía durante el resto del trayecto. Cada palabra que salía de su boca les sorprendia cada vez más, para la castaña era una carga más en su vida.

Tan pronto llegaron al dormitorio, cada uno se acomodo como pudo. Atticus le acercó una silla a su hermana mientras ella sólo sujetaba su brazo herido. Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia ella, era el centro de atención.

–¿Puedes contarnos algo más? –Las dudas de Jaden comenzaban a salir a flote. Los demás se mantenían al margen, sólo escuchaban atentos las palabras de la rubia.

–Esto puede ser peligroso, si yo fui atacada alguien más puede salir herido.

–¿Estas segura de lo que estas diciendo? –Syrus comenzaba a temer, no podía ser que ningún año en la academia lo podían pasar sin estar preocupados por su vida. ¿Ahora que podría ser? ¿Qué nunca los dejarían en paz?

–Sí Syrus, esto puede ser muy peligroso para los estudiantes. Debemos hablar con el director.

Jaden, Astro y Atticus fueron a hablar con el director Shepard, no sabían si era una situación por la cual preocuparse tanto pero si Alexis lo decía era porque en verdad importaba. Su amiga no era ninguna cobarde, decía todo tal y como era, que ella tomara aquella actitud les resultaba extraño. Además, si alguien o algo había atacado a Alexis era probable que volviese a atacar y no podían correr tal riesgo. Pero, como evitar algo que no conocían, algo del que no tenían ni la más minima idea de lo que se podría tratar.

Al llegar a la oficina del director, encontraron a un señor de cabello negro y canoso, era el representante de Kira. No les importó, entraron sin el menor cuidado y contaron al director todo lo que había sucedido con Alexis. Shepard se mostró preocupado y pensativo, quisó cancelar la presentación de la castaña pero el representante, a pesar de todo lo que había escuchado, lo impidió rotundamente.

–Señor, con todo respeto, usted no sabe lo que esta pasando–Shepard apoyaba a sus estudiantes pero no podía contradecirlo, era una persona bastante influyente.

–Su alumna tal vez sólo se cayó en la selva y ustedes están exagerando. O que, ¿piensan que alguna fuerza sobrenatural la atacó? Por favor, no perderé tanto dinero por un montón de suposiciones. Además, si la presentación se cancela, la estadía de Kira termina automáticamente.

Como era posible que una persona pudiese poner sus intereses económicos antes que la seguridad de las personas, es más, hasta la seguridad de su fuente monetaria estaba en riesgo. Él no tenía idea de todas las cosas que la academia, que ellos, habían experimentado durante su estadía. Todos tenían tantas cosas que reclamar pero tampoco querían que corrieran a Kira, realmente no sería justo. Era tan injusto, estaban entre la espada y la pared.

–Entonces está decidido, Kira realizara su presentación. Compermiso.

El señor de avanzada edad se retiró. Los duelistas no dejarían que algo malo les pasara a sus compañeros de la academia o a ellos mismos. Sí las mayores autoridades de la escuela no querían ayudarlos, ellos mismos tenían que hacer algo.

–Tranquilos. Pondré a todos mis guardias de seguridad y profesores a patrullar toda la zona del evento. Mientras tanto no le digan esto a nadie más, no quiero que reine el pánico en el campus. Porfavor, tomen sus precauciones.

. . . . . . . . . .

Habían pasado ya más de dos horas desde que Jaden, Atticus y Astro habían regresado. Todos estaban sorprendidos por la actitud que dicho representante había tomado. Faltaba muy poco para el evento, la castaña hacía mucho que se había marchado, realmente no quería hacerlo pero la insistencia de sus amigos había sido tal que terminó aceptando.

Kira se encontraba sola en su cuarto preparando los últimos detalles en su vestuario. Se sentó sobre su cama y a través de la ventana observó la luna, estaba tan preocupada, tan angustiada. De repente escuchó una voz, nunca antes la había escuchado, sin embargo, no tenia miedo. Era como si aquella voz que entonaba una extraña canción la llamará. Se concentró tanto en aquella voz que no se dio cuenta de cómo era que el pequeño espejo de plata había llegado hasta sus manos, al sentirlo reaccióno y el objeto termino cayendo al piso, extrañamente no sufrió daño alguno pero lo que más asusto a la castaña fue el reflejo que mostraba. Corrió hasta el baño nuevamente, ahora el espejo frente a ella mostraba el mismo reflejo que el otro. Su mano comenzó a punzarle, ¿qué era lo que le estaba pasando?

. . . . . . . . .

Jaden y los demás se habían reunido en el auditorio de la escuela, estaban al pendiente de todo. Se encontraban hasta el frente cuidando cada una de las entradas. Estaban tan distraídos que no habían notado el retardo de la castaña, fue hasta que algunos estudiantes comenzaron a quejarse por la hora. Los músicos ya estaban en el escenario pero nadie sabía donde se había metido la joven artista.

No pasó mucho tiempo más hasta que, de un momento a otro, las luces del escenario y una sitúela se hizo presente. Las luces se encendieron nuevamente pero de una forma mucho más tenue dejando ver a Kira. Ella llevaba una ropa muy diferente a toda la que siempre usaba, de color rojo y negro y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Todos estaban sorprendidos, lucía completamente diferente, pero al parecer, a muchos estudiantes les agradaba su nueva apariencia pues comenzaron con los aplausos y los gritos de aliento.

_Hay una luz y un camino oscurecido,  
Hay una noche y una esperanza que se decolora  
Había un sueño que una vez fue mío  
Pero ahora parece que ha pasado con el tiempo._

Su voz era completamente diferente, más gruesa y profunda, hasta podrían decir que no era ella. Los demás estudiantes comenzaron a emocionarse pensando que eran arreglos, que era un gran espectáculo. Sin embargo, sólo cuatro personas sabían que algo no estaba bien.

_Hay una voz dentro de mi cabeza,_

_Te escucho llamar desde el otro lado_

_Vela lejos hacia el otro lado,_

Al comenzar aquella estrofa abrió sus ojos por completo. Sus ojos eran completamente rojos. Alexis que veía el espectáculo desde las bancas casi se cae de la impresión, estaba segura de que esos eran los ojos que tanto recordaba pero, ¿cómo era eso posible? Tal vez estaba confundiendo las cosas, tal vez era simplemente un truco que la cantante utilizaba para llamar la atención. Sin embargo, un escalofrio recorría su espalda, no podía describir todo lo que pasaba por su mente, ¿debía decírselo a sus amigos? Pero lo más importante, ¿era Kira quien la había atacado?

_Vela lejos, en la noche  
Donde los tiempos parecen mucho mejor,  
Que este vacío llamado vida._

Después de que la canción terminara, la joven cantante se retiro del escenario. No imaginaba que más de uno la seguían a distancia. Alexis bajó de las bancas y se coló detrás del escenario, la ubicó nuevamente y la siguió por unos segundos. La castaña parecía zombie, no hacia movimiento alguno, simplemente caminaba en línea recta. Finalmente llegó hasta uno de los salones de la academia, parecía ser que allí se encontraba todo el vestuario; Kira se adentró, la rubia que la seguía muy de cerca, al ver que se había adentrado en la habitación, se aproximo aún más. Sé colocó detrás de la puerta de tal forma que pudiese escuchar algo, fue entonces cuando escuchó un fuerte sonido, era como si algo pesado hubiese caído al piso.

–¡Alexis! –Tal gritó la asusto un poco. Jaden y Jesse habían llegado, también seguían a la castaña. Se acercaron rápidamente.

–Chicos, ¿qué hacen aquí?

–Bueno, parece que lo mismo que tú–Contesta Jesse. Alexis sólo atino a bajar su mirada y se acercó un poco más a la puerta. Las miradas de ambos chicos la seguían, giró con cuidado la perilla y abrió la puerta tan rápido como pudo.

La escena frente a ellos los dejó en shock, un sujeto de unos treinta y tantos tenía sometida a Kira quien se encontraba bocabajo en el piso mientras el hombre masntenia sujetas sus manos detrás en su espalda, parecía tener algo de sangre en sus manos. No lo pensaron más, Jesse y Jaden dejaron de ser espectadores y se abalanzaron sobre el sujeto; al parecer no se había dado cuenta de su presencia así que lo tomaron por sorpresa. Después de unos minutos y gracias a la ayuda de sus amigos y elementos de seguridad de la academia lograron someterlo. Al capturarlo, examinaron al señor, tenía los ojos completamente rojos y vestia completamente de negro.

–¿Quién te crees al venir a mi academia y atacar a mis estudiantes? –Shepard estaba completamente furioso, su mirada lo delataba fácilmente.

–Ustedes están equivocados. Yo no ataque a ningún estudiante.

–¡No mientas! Tenemos el testimonio de una estudiante y no sólo eso, te atrapamos atacando a una estudiante.

–Ella no es una estudiante, de hecho ni siquiera es huma . . .

–¡Qué indignación! Exigó que se le castigue de inmediato–El representante de la joven artista entró prácticamente hechando fuego por la boca. La noticia le había llegado después de que lo trasladaron a la oficina del director. –Lamento mucho este inconveniente. Es una de los músicos que contratamos para la presentación. Me asegurare yo mismo de que resiva el castigo que se merece.

–¡Les estoy diciendo que están equivocados! Esa chica no es quien creen, ella es una criatura del mal, es. . .

–¡Llevenselo! –Al instante elementos de seguridad se llevaron al sujeto prácticamente a rastras. Lo hicieron con la mayor discreción de este mundo pues no querían que aquel incidente fuese motivo de rumores en la academia. Sin embargo, no sabían que uno de los estudiantes había visto todo.

. . . . . . . . .

Jesse esperaba a que su amiga castaña despertara, al parecer se había desmayado de la impresión. Al menos ya habían atrapado al culpable de las lesiones de Alexis y habían prevenido otro accidente.

–Mmm, ¿qué sucedió? –Kira comenzaba a recobrar la conciencia. Sostuvo su cabeza por unos segundos, otra vez ese dolor de cabeza.

–Que bueno que estas bien–La joven lo miro un tanto confundida–Parece que el tipo que lastimo a Alexis intento atacarte, por suerte llegamos a tiempo.

–¿Enserio? Me alegro pero el concierto ya va a empezar y. . .

–¿Concierto? Kira, el concierto termino hace tiempo. ¿No lo recuerdas?

–Eh, pero. . .Ah, ehm si, tienes razón.

La joven bajo su vista hasta sus manos y fue cuando se dio cuenta de las gotas de sangre que manchaban su piel. Se asustó de inmediato pero antes de que mencionara algo, Jesse tomó su mano izquierda y le sonrió para después susurrarle "Tranquila, no estas herida". Kira se calmó dio un pequeño vistazo a su otra mano, daba gracias a que aún llevará el vendaje.

–Creo que deberías lavarte, si quieres puedo ayudarte.

–No gracias Jesse. Bueno, creo que me ire a mi habitación–Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la salida. Al instante algo la detuvo, el joven duelista había tomado una de sus manos en un intento por detenerla.

–Kira, no quiero que nada te pase. Yo te acompaño–Las palabras de su amigo le parecieron tan tiernas en quel momento. De verdad agradecia estar en aquella academia, había conocido gente tan especial.

–Muchas gracias Jesse–Le dedicó una sonrisa llena de ternura que su amigo imitó. Así ambos se encaminaron hacia la habitación de la castaña.

. . . . . . . . . .

Seguía con aquella corazonada, sí antes lo había pensado como una posibilidad ahora era un hecho. Después de las palabras de quel extraño hombre que todos acusaban como su atacante, estaba seguro de que él era inocente. Sin embargo, aún le resultaba increíble pensar que una chica como Kira la haya podido atacar de tal forma. Primero, necesitaba tener alguna prueba de ello; debía vigilarla de cerca, sí ella era capaz de hacer algo así en su contra, en verdad debía cuidarse mucho. Ahora lo único que debía saber era "porque".

No parecía una persona peligrosa, al contrario. Por una parte ella también dudaba de su desición, pero todavía recordaba aquellos escalofríos que había sentido al escucharla cantar, al verla en aquel concierto. No podía descartar ninguna posibilidad. Sin embargo, no podía decírselo a sus amigos, ni siquiera a su hermano. Debía mantenerlo en secreto, al menos hasta que pudiese probar lo contrario.


	13. La leyenda de Anuket

**"LA LEYENDA DE ANUKET"**

Después de dos largas y pesadas semanas, por fin la temporada de exámenes había terminado. Muchos lo pasaron con gran éxito, mientras que otros apenas lo lograron. Definitivamente el baile les había quitado algo de tiempo y atención a los jóvenes duelistas, sin embargo muchos se dedicaron por completo a sus estudios y lograron pasarlo sin problemas. Y no sólo eso, después del ataque a la rubia ovelisco y de la captura del sujeto sospechoso que aún permanecía en la isla, no se había presentado ningún otro percance, por lo que dejaron de preocuparse. Al parecer el extraño había sido el culpable de todo. Aunque Alexis no estaba convencida de ello, y no sólo ella, cierto duelista también lo dudaba y estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo todo.

Ahora, llegaba la recompensa para todos los duelistas en la academia. Siempre, al final de la temporada de exámenes, se les otorgaba una semana libre para desestrezarse del arduo ámbiente escolar. Semana que todos aprovechaban al máximo.

En el caso del grupo de amigos de Jaden, más situaciones habían intenterrumpido todo, era mucho más complicado pero aún así se habían organizado para ir a pasar un buen rato a la playa. Idea que por supuesto fue propuesta por Atticus pensando que a su hermana le haría bien. Finalmente todos la habían aceptado.

–Me muero por llegar–dice Hasselberry alzando sus brazos en clara señal de emoción. Todos llevaban puesta ropa ligera y debajo su traje de baño, además de algunas bolsas y maletas con comida y bebidas para pasar un largo rato de diversión.

En un momento de distracción, Syrus tropezó con una raíz que resaltaba sobre la tierra, no cayó al suelo pero en un intentó por sostenerse, empujó a Kira que se encontraba delante de él. Ella fue a dar hasta la espalda de Jaden que estaba igualmente delante de ella.

–Perdón–Dijo al instante mostrando un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Jaden respondió con una sonrisa, pero al verse directamente a los ojos, ambos desviaron sus miradas hacia otro punto. El malentendido se había arreglado y a simple vista todo había vuelto a la normalidad entre ellos pero . . . no era cierto del todo. Cada vez que se veían a los ojos, la pena y la vergüenza les invadía, hasta el punto de sonrojarse y verse en la necesidad de evitar la mirada del otro. Hasta ese momento, el único que se había percatado de ello era Syrus. Claro, su mejor amigo, quien sabía todo y estaba al pendiente de él. Sin embargo, no se atrevía a preguntarle nada. No sabía como actuar en ese tipo de situaciones, ciertamente no era un experto en el tema. Ahora, lo único que podía hacer era esperar y apoyar en todo a su amigo.

No sólo eso, una extraña atmosfera se había creado entre Alexis y Kira, desde aquel accidente que la rubia había sufrido, ellas dos no podían estar solas en la misma habitación.

Finalmente llegaron a la tan esperada playa. Les favorecía un excelente clima cálido con algunas corrientes de aire que aminoraban y los refrescaban. No tardaron mucho en darse cuenta que muchos estudiantes habían tenido la misma idea y buena parte de la playa estaba ocupada.

–¡Esto no puede ser verdad! –Grita Hasselberry mientras se tira al suelo de la forma más dramáticamente posible. Todos se le quedaron viendo con cara de "¿qué le pasa?" pero por una parte tenía razón, el número de estudiantes que había no era exagerado pero si ocupaban bastante espacio a lo largo de la playa.

–Sigamos adelante, tal vez encontremos un buen lugar–La idea de Jesse fue secundada por todos los presentes. Pronto se encontraban rodeando la costa buscando un buen lugar, pasaron varios minutos hasta que por fin Astro alcanzó a vislumbrar un lugar algo apartado pero perfecto para que nadie los molestara o interrumpiera.

–¡Este lugar es perfecto! –Dice Atticus tirándose en la arena ante la mirada de todos. Kira no estaba muy de acuerdo con la desición pues, no muy lejos de allí, era donde se había encontrado aquel extraño espejo que lo único que había hecho era complicarle la vida. Sin embargo, no sólo no podía mostrarse inquieta pues sospecharian sino que además no podía negarles un momento de felicidad a sus amigos. Eso sería muy egoísta de su parte, simplemente ignoraría la situación por unos momentos.

Tran pronto acomodaron sus cosas tomaron un pequeño refrigerio, conversaron acerca de varios temas, desde los últimos exámenes hasta los recientes duelos. Hacía bastante tiempo que no charlaban de esa forma, definitivamente los malos ratos habían sido completamente olvidados.

Atticus estaba tan alegre que encendio su radio, buscó una estación con buena música para dar un mejor ambiente a su reunión.

–¡Piensa rápido Hasselberry! –Jesse le había dado un buen pase rápido al duelista con un frisbi, su velocidad era tal que apenas alcanzo a evitarlo, eso desencadeno la guerra entre dos bandos: Kira, Astro, Jim, Axel, Bastion y Clair contra Hasselberry, Jaden, Jesse, Syrus, Chazz y Alexis; lamentablemente Atticus tuvo que rechazar la oferta pues prefirió irse a jugar voleibol con algunas de sus admiradoras que se encontraban por allí, definitivamente ese chico no perdía el tiempo.

La batalla con el frisbi realmente duró varios minutos, ninguno de los equipos llevaba la ventaja, ni siquiera sabía si alguien llegaría a ganar. O eso pensaban, fue hasta que Axel tomó la iniciativa, atrapó el frisbi e hizo un gran pase hacia Jim. El duelista amante de los cocodrilos no dudo ni un instante en hacer otro pase antes de que Hasselberry intentara quitárselo, el pase llevaba demasiada velocidad e iba dirigida hacia Astro que no estaba muy lejos de Kira y Blair. El peligris logro atraparlo pero al intentar hacer un nuevo pase recibió una pequeña tacleada por parte de Chazz, eso hizo que su pase se desviara enormemente dirigiéndose hacia los adentros de la selva. Todos los del equipo lamentaron ese accidente pues bien pudo haberles proporcionado una gran victoria, sin embargo nadie se acomedía a traer tal frisbi.

–No se amontonen–Dice Blair con algo de molestia pero igualmente la joven duelista no planeaba siquiera ir por él.

–Yo voy–Kira finalmente se ánimo, no podía creer que los demás "flojonasos" no hayan tenido ni la intención de ir por aquel objeto. Rápidamente se adentró en la selva, camino por unos instantes pero se extraño al no encontrarlo pues el pase de Astro no llevaba tanta fuerza. Siguió caminando, unos cuantos metros después un extraño sonido se escuchó detrás de unos arbustos, la castaña se asustó por unos momentos pero aún así decidió averiguar que era lo que producía tales sonidos. Se acercó cautelosamente, justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir tales arbustos un animal, que bien podría ser un pequeño monito, salió de un salto asustando a la joven duelista. Al notar que era un animal de lo más inofensivo se dedico a seguirlo pues parecía ser que llevaba el frisbie que tanto buscaba.

. . . . . . . . . .

–Creo que Kira ya se tardó–Bastion al igual que el resto de sus compañeros se estaban cansando de esperar a la castaña. Ya hasta varios de ellos se habían sentado cómodamente pues llevaba varios minutos buscando el dichoso objeto.

–A mi se me hace que fue a comprar uno nuevo–La pequeña broma por parte de Chazz le sacó risas a más de uno, por primera vez había dicho algo gracioso.

"¡CHICOS!" Tal grito interrumpió aquel momento, al parecer era la voz de Kira. –¡CHICOS! –Volvieron a escuchar, esta vez se alarmaron. No era un grito normal, todos se adentraron en la selva tratando de seguir aquel grito. Después de unos minutos por fin encontraron a Kira, parecía estarse escondiendo detrás de un árbol, se veía un poco alterada y confundida.

–¿Estas bien? –Astro se acercó lo más que pudo. La castaña se levanto y con una seña hizo que todos la siguieran, no avanzaron mucho cuando todos los duelistas presentes se quedaron petrificados al ver lo que estaba frente a ellos. ¿No se suponía que ya habían acabado con toda esa situación el año pasado? ¿Por qué había vuelto?¿Por qué había aparecido nuevamente? Kira no sabía que tan malo era, lo único que sabía era que eso no era normal y a juzgar por la reacción de sus amigos definitivamente era algo grave.

–Debemos contárselo al director–De inmediato Astro, Jesse y Jim salieron corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas daban.

. . . . . . . . .

Llevaba varios días arrestado, encerrado en aquella vacía, húmeda y lugubre habitación. Es que la gente no entendía razones. Sus heridas apenas se estaban curando y eso que ya habían pasado dos largas semanas, era para que ya no hubiese rastro alguno de ellas. Sí queria evitar una gran catastrofe tenía que salir de allí pero, ¿cómo lo haría? Se llevaron sus cosas y en su posición actual no podía hacer mucho. –Ineptos –Dijo para sí mismo. Enseguida un rechinido se hizo presente, uno my conocido para él. Alguien entró, no era hora de la comida, probablemente era el investigador tratando de averiguar algo más con esos largos y tediosos interrogatorios. –Ya le dije todo, ¿qué más quiere saber?

–Todo –Esa voz no era conocida para él. Levanto su cabeza, era un duelista pero no parecía ser un estudiante. Tenía una mirada fría y su rostro no reflejaba emoción alguna.

–¿Quién eres tú? Estoy seguro que no trabajas con la policia.

–Es cierto pero estoy tratando de averiguar algo. Tal vez usted tenga las respuestas –El extraño sujeto de ojos rojizos soltó una gran carcajada que molestó al duelista. –¿Qué es tan gracioso?

–Todos me han tirado de loco, ¿qué podría hacer un mocoso como tu? –El joven se acerco hasta quedar a una distancia considerable del sujeto frente a él.

–Podría sacarte de aquí.

. . . . . . . . .

Jesse irrumpió estrepitosamente en la oficina del director Shepard, seguido de Astro y Jim quienes mostraban un semblante relamente indecifrable. Shepard al principio lo tomó como una falta de respeto pero algo le decía que lo que los jovenes le informarían no serían buenas noticias.

–¡Director! ¡Es una emergencia!

–¿Qué pasa Jesse?

–Los portales, están abiertos otra vez –¿Portales? ¿Pero de qué estaba hablando? En la escuela no hay por . . . ¡esperen! Acaso son . . .

–Las dimensiones se alteraron nuevamente, debemos cerrarlo antes de que pase algo malo –Jim aún recordaba todas las atrosidades que había presenciado en el pasado y definitivamente no era algo que quisiera volver a vivir.

Shepard se levanto de su cómoda silla y con toda la rápidez, que su ya cansado cuerpo le permitia, salió al encuentro del equipo de seguridad de la escuela. Entre menos estudiantes esten involucrados, será mejor. Los tres duelistas lo siguieron, necesitaban reunir a los alumnos en un lugar seguro antes de que pudiese suceder algo más. Más adelante le indicarian el lugar exacto en donde encontraron dicho portal.

Poco después, las bocinas de todo el campus resonaron con un tono alarmante que desconcerto bastante a todos los estudiantes, seguido de algunas instrucciones que el director considero apropiadas para reunirlos sin levantar sospechas o causar panico alguno.

–Vaya, no tardaron demasiado –Era cierto, en cuestiones de peligro sabían que siempre serían apoyados por la máxima autoridad de la academia de duelos.

–Tienes razón Hasselberry. Ahora lo más conveniente es reunirnos con los demás y crear un plan. No podemos presipitarnos –La opción de Bastión fue aceptada por todos los presentes. Aunque cierta castaña no conociera el daño que algo así pudiese causar, el resto del grupo lo había vivido en carne propia. Momentos de angustia y desesperación que marcaron sus memorias, no era algo de lo que se podía hablar fácilmente, después de todo, nadie deseaba revivir aquellos recuerdos.

. . . . . . . . .

–¿En verdad quieres saberlo? –Hasta la pregunta ofendía, era bastante claro que deseaba saber todo lo sucedido. –Primero, ¿conoces la leyenda de Anuket?

–¿Anuket? –Una segunda risa burlesca se hizo presente. Tal comportamiento comenzaba a molestarlo, ¿quién demonios se creía?

–Por su puesto que no la conoces –Sus rojizos ojos se posaron en los del duelista, un silencio sepulcral que hubiese durado bastante fue roto por una pequeña risa brindada por el extraño. Esta no era de burla, sino más bien una mezcla de gratitud, arrogancia y arrepentimiento. –Se dice que en tiempo antiguos, Anuket fue una hermosa joven dotada con una voz tan maravillosa que hasta los mismos dioses deseaban. Ella era casi una perfección físicamente pero su interior estaba tan podrido como un pantano. Egocentrica, mentirosa, manipuladora; cometió grandes delitos y gracias a su belleza jamás fue castigada.

–¿Qué tiene que ver? –Los ojos de aquel sujeto con una simplemirada lograron callar al duelista, era necesario conocer la historia.

–Anuket llegó a su limite cuando asesino a un pobre joven. Los dioses decidieron enviarla al reino de las tinieblas para purgar su condena eternamente; no obstante, Seth, el rey de esas tierras se enamoro de ella y la hizo su esposa. Anuket no sólo se convirtió en reina sino que adquirio la inmortalidad de un dios y una apariencia demoniaca. Por años goberno junto Seth a sus demonios con la hermosa voz que poseía, capaz de hipnotizar a cualquier demonio.

–¡La alarma de la escuela! –¿Qué esta pasando? Se preguntaba el duelista interrumpiendo el relato del hombre que yacía esposado frente a él.

–¿Te vas? –El tono de aquellas palabras eran más un reto que un cuestionamiento.

–Sigue contando la historia –Dijo mientras el hombre ensanchaba la sonrisa que mostraba tan abiertamente.

–Anuket era muy ambiciosa, convenció a Seth de ampliar su reino y dominar a los mortales. Ellos lo intentaron pero los dioses se lo impidieron, ambos fueron privados de sus cuerpos. El alma del rey de las tinieblas fue encerrada en su castillo y el de su reina en un bello espejo del que nunca saldría.

–¿Ahora sí me diras en qué se relaciona?

–Por años se creyó que tal espejo se encontraba en el reino de las tinieblas pero la verdad es que se encontraba vagando de dimensión en dimensión. Los acontecimientos anteriores que presenciaron pudieron haber ocasionado que tal espejo brincara a esta dimensión.

–¿Estas diciendo que todo lo esta ocasionando el espejo?

–Es más que eso.

…

El auditorio se encontraba completamente lleno. Muchos estudiantes estaban molestos pues eso quitaba tiempo de sus amadas vacaciones, las quejas no se hicieron esperar. Crowler y Bonaparte trataban de calmarlos lo más que podían pero estos simplemente estaban descontrolados. Tal alboroto fue desbaratado al momento en que Shepard apareció, comenzó a dar un montón de excusas y advertencias que los calmaron. Jaden estaba tan sumido en sus pensamiento que no escuchaba nada de lo que el director decía, él bien sabía por qué estaban allí. A decir verdad, deseaba no saberlo, desaparecerlo por completo pero no podía hacerlo. Finalmente, Shepard terminó por mandar a todos los estudiantes a sus dormitorios y sin permiso alguno para salir de ellos. Todos, a excepción de los involucrados obedecieron sus órdenes.

–Astro, llevenme a donde esta el portal –A partir de eso momento todos ellos se dirigieron al lugar indicado. A decir verdad tardaron más de lo esperado puesto que como sólo estuvieron una vez, tenian unas señas y no una ubicación exacta. Sin embargo, gracias al gran sentido de orientación de algunos, lograron llegar. –Esto no puede ser posible –El rostro del director mostraba mil emociones a la vez. Nunca se hubiese imaginado que algo así se presentara nuevamente.

–Debemos cerrar este portal lo más pronto posible –Jaden tenía mucha razón pero la cuestión era ¿cómo hacerlo?

–¿Alguien tiene alguna idea? –Alexis estaba que no se la creía, últimamente todo estaba de cabeza y ahora definitivamente estaba al revés.

–Tal vez sí utilizamos la energía de duelo como la última vez lo podamos cerrar –Sugirió Chazz.

–No podemos –Bastión cerró sus ojos unos momentos meditando aquella opción –La última vez los portales se cerraron solos, utilizamos la energía de duelos para abrirlos nuevamente. Es probable que si lo volvemos a hacer este portal aumente de tamaño.

. . . . . . . . .

–Dejate de rodeos y dilo de una vez –El duelista comenzaba a perder la paciencia. De hecho ya era una persona con muy poca de dicha virtud, aquel sujeto sólo lo empeoraba.

–Sé dice que aquel que derrame sangre sobre este espejo será el único que logre ver a Anuket. Cuando finalmente ella despierte, tomara su cuerpo. Primero ocasionalmente, hasta que logre hacerlo por completo.

–¿Estás diciendo que Kira es . . .

–De alguna forma aquella joven la despertó y ahora vive en su interior. Sí queremos evitar algo realmente desastrozo debemos regresar el alma de Anuket al espejo.

–¿Sabes hacerlo?

–Eso hacía cuando me arrestaron, las heridas que ese demonio me causo aún no sanan.

Aunque él era una persona muy reservada y exceptica, eso era algo sorprendente y aunque le costara pensarlo, con todo lo que había vivido con anterioridad, parecía creer la historia del sujeto. No sólo eso, sí era cierto Kira era un verdadero peligro pues lo más seguro era que el ataque de Alexis era su culpa.

–Parece que te has ganado tu libertad –Se acercó con una sonrisa satisfactoria para lograr desatarlo.

–¿Y a quién debo mi rescate?

–Soy Tyusdale, Zane Tyusdale.

. . . . . . . . .

La discución aún no terminaba. Llevaban varios minutos tratando de buscar alguna forma de cerrar dicho portal. Blair y Alexis se mantenian al margen de la situación mientras que Kira simplemente no alcanzaba a comprender las cosas que sus amigos decían. Su atención a dicha conversación fue disminuyendo, de gritos pasaron a ser simples mumullos y luego a nada. Poco a poco comenzó a escuchar una voz realmente hermosa y conocida, hacía algunos días recordaba haberla escuchado pero no sabía exactamente de quien era. Al parecer los demás presentes no lograban hacerlo puesto que ninguno mostraba signo alguno de siquiera estar prestando atención a su alrededor. En unos instantes invadió sus sentidos, sin darse cuenta, dos eran los pasos que había dado en dirección al portal. El único en darse cuente fue Jaden quien se encontraba de frente y a una distancia moderada.

–¡AHH! –El desgarrador grito de la castaña interrumpio la tan importante discución. Al verla se dieron cuenta de que yacía en el suelo. Era jalado por una especie de tentaculos que sujetaban sus piernas. Al instante, Jaden sujeto sus manos, no dejaría que le sucediera lo mismo que a Jesse, no la perderia nuevamente. Lamentablemente la criatura detrás de esos asquerosos tentaculos era más fuerte, pronto Kira y Jaden fueron jalonedos como si estos estuviesen hechos de papel. Jesse, Syrus, Alexis, Atticus y Chazz se lanzaron al rescate sujetendose uno detrás de otro como si de una cadena humana se tratara. Los últimos en reaccionar trataron de aferrarse fuertemente a Chazz quien era prácticamente el pilar de la cadena.

–¡Kira! ¡No me vayas a soltar! –Gritaba Jaden aferrandose fuertemente a las manos de la castaña.

–No tenía planeado hacerlo –Al instante, otro par de tentaculos salieron del portal y golpearon fuertemente a Chazz, increíblemente él no soltaba al castaño frente a él. No podía hacerlo, más qe por otra cosa, la vida de su amada Alexis estaba en sus manos, no podía darse el lujo de soltarlos tan fácilmente. La criatura no pensaba lo mismo puesto que jalo con mucha más fuerza y soltó una serie de golpez tan fuertes que los que sujetaban a Chazz terminaron por soltarlo, no por rendirse sino por el tremendo empujón que habían recibido. El efecto dominó dio inicio. La primera en ser prácticamente succionada fue Kira seguida por sus amigos quienes vanamente trataron de impedirlo. Todos desaparecieron en aquel portal, Astro estaba dispuesto a entrar pero fue detenido por tremendo grito.

–Sí lo haces no serás capaz de ayudarlos –Se sobresalto al notar de quien eran tales palabras. Ese sujeto, el que había atacado a Kira estaba frente a él y no sólo eso, Zane Tyusdale estaba a su lado.

–¿Pero qué estas haciendo Zane?

–Salvando tu pellejo.


	14. La dimensión de las tinieblas

Nuevamente brindando una inmensa disculpa por mi tardanza pero ustedes saben que pueden surgir muchas cosas en esta vida jeje Bueno muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, ustedes son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo. MUCHAS GRACIAS! DISFRUTENLO!

**LA DIMENSIÓN DE LAS TINIEBLAS**

Una vez que todos fueron arrastrados dentro del portal, los tentaculos que mantenian firmemente enredadas las piernas de la castaña, terminaron por soltarla, no sin antes lanzarla fuertemente contra el suelo. No sólo a ella, sino también a los demás duelistas que seguían aferrados unos a otros. Todos terminaron tirados en un suelo tierroso, saliendo con algunos raspones y moretones, nada fatal pero lo suficientemente fuertes como para no dejarlos moverse comodamente. Aún así, trataron de ponerse de pie pero nuevamente quedaron petrificados al notar a la criatura que tenían frente a ellos. Ese no era un monstruo cualquiera, como los que encuentras en peliculas o libros infantiles, este era un monstruo de duelo. De hecho, tenía mucho parecido con el heroe elemental aquaneos, sólo que su cuerpo era completamente grisaceo y en lugar de brazos tenía esos asquerosos tentaculos que los habían arrastrado hasta tal lugar.

–Odio decirlo, pero esto no se ve nada bien –Syrus tenía mucha razón. Su rostro no era muy agradable y en verdad no parecía tener muy buenas intenciones, eso sumado a que comenzaba a aproximarse a ellos.

–¡Chicos juntense! –EL grito de Jesse los hizo reaccionar, y como si se tratara de una órden todos se reunieron haciendose bolita lo más juntos posible. Atticus, Jessie y Jaden se colocaron al frente.

–Muy bien y ahora qué –Chazz comenzaba a estresarse, en tal situación su cerebro no podía concentrarse, esperaba que alguien tuviera una buena idea. Sin embargo, todos estaban igual, a excepción de Jesse y Jaden que ya pensaban en utilizar sus monstruos de duelo para ver si estos eran de ayuda, mientras la castaña quien nunca había estado en una situación así, estaba que se desmayaba del miedo.

De pronto, el monstruo avanzó con mucha mayor velocidad, acercandose lo suficiente como para lanzar otro ataque con sus tentaculos y separarlos de golpe. Atticus recibió el golpe directamente, su daño fue más grave que el de los demás, no le había roto el brazo derecho pero le lastimo bastante. La criatura siguió con su ataque por lo que los duelistas no tuvieron más opción que esquivarlos como pudieran. Lo que no funcionó por mucho tiempo, gracias a la velocidad del monstruo, quien logró aprisionar a Alexis y atraparla con sus tentaculos. Los demás estaban lo bastante lejos como para ayudarla, Chazz y Atticus corrieron en su ayuda pero no llegarian a tiempo, Jesse trataba de invocar un monstruo de duelo con su mazo. La criatura se acerco lo suficiente a la rubia quien gritaba desesperadamente, su rostro se acercó aún más y entonces una terrorifica imagen invadió la mente de la joven duelista: su boca, llena de colmillos filosos se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, ¿acaso ese era su final? ¿acaso nadie podía ayudarla? En un vano intento por escapar de la cruel realidad, cerró sus ojos con fuerza, esperando su momento final. El cual nunca llegó.

Cuando abrió sus ojos nuevamente, la criatura estaba partida a la mitad. La valiente intromicion de un "hombre" de unos treinta y tantos, que vestía un traje de guerro medieval; había destruido a la criatura con la espada que llevaba en sus manos. Realmente no era la única sorprendida. Los demás prácticamente tenían sus bocas por el piso.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –Dijo el guerrero mientras ella observaba como el monstruo se convertía en algún tipo de polvo que finalmente terminaba juntandose y formando una especie de esfera luminosa. El guerrero tomó aquella esfera y la guardo en un frasco que llevaba dentro de una bolsa roja.

–¡Alexis! –Al instante todos se acercaron para verificar el estado de su amiga. Todavía estaba en shock pero parecía escuchar atentamente al hombre parado a su lado.

–¿estas bien? –Pronunciaron al unísono Chazz y Atticus quienes realmente estaban muy preocupados.

–¿Qué era esa criatura?

–Ese era una de las tantas mascotas habitantes del reino de las sombras –Se interesaron en las palabras del aparecido, ¿reino de las sombras? Definitivamente no estaban en el mismo sitio de la vez anterior. Ese portal era diferente.

–¿Haz dicho mascotas? –Jaden estaba comenzando a preocuparse. Sí esas eran las mascotas, ¿quiénes serían los dueños?

–Sí, ellos son los encargados de traer carne fresca a este lugar –El guerrero observo las manos de Jesse con sus profundos ojos azules y se percató de la carta y su disco de duelos. –¿Ibas a hacer una invocación?

–S-Si –Pronuncio el peliazul, que había sido tomado por sorpresa con aquella pregunta.

–Entonces ustedes deben ser duelistas, ¿cierto? –Sus bocas no pronunciaban muchas palabras pero sus ojos no paraban de hablar –Tal vez sean de ayuda. Siganme.

. . . . . . . . .

–¿Qué acaba de pasar?

–Nuestros amigos fueron arrastrados dentro del portal –Astro estaba bastante alterado y lo peor de todo era que no podía hacer absolutamente nada.

–¿Y la chica? ¿ella también? –El extraño sujeto había cambiado su reacción de un instante a otro.

–¿Te refieres a Alexis? –Cuestiona Axel sin entender la situación en la que se encontraban.

–Kira –Dice Zane. Astro asiente y el sujeto comienza a verse alterado y terriblemente aterrado.

–¡No puede ser! ¡Es lo peor que pudo habernos pasado! –Nadie estaba entendiendo su reacción, ni siquiera sabían qué era lo que hacía allí, pues supuestamente estaba bajo investigación.

–¿Qué esta pasando Zane? ¿Qué hace este sujeto aquí? – En un arranque, el peliplateado trató de acercarse más con la intención de recapturarlo pero Zane se interpuso bruscamente observandolo con esa mirada tan fría y penetrante que poseía.

–Zane, explicate –El director lo tomó con un poco más de naturalidad, sin embargo la preocupación que lo invadían internamente era casi infinita.

–En seguida les contare todo.

. . . . . . . . .

El lugar parecía ser más bien una especie de bosque funebre, tal vez sacado de una película de terror. Había muchos árboles y más de la mitad estaban tan secos como sus sedientas bocas en aquel instante. Llevaban ya unos 10 minutos caminando, el guerrero iba por delante cuidando el camino y guíandolos hasta su destino. Era seguido por Jaden y Syrus que se encontraba a su lado; atrás, el malherido Atticus que era ayudado por Alexis y Chazz, por último Kira que se encontraba aferrada al brazo de Jesse, estaba completamente aterrada, ni en sus sueños más profundos había visto algo como lo que acababa de vivir. Él simplemente trataba de reconfortarla, pues aunque también estaba alterado, su vivencia anterior lo había hecho "acostumbrarse" a tales ambientes.

Pronto llegaron a lo que parecían ser las ruinas de una aldea. El guerrero se adentro en una especie de choza en muy mal estado, cerca, el piso tierroso camuflageaba perfectamente bien una puerta que abrió sin ningun problema. Asombrados, se adentraron uno por uno tratando de no resbalarse con los escalones que había dentro, estaba bastante oscuro pero la persona frente a ellos parecía conocer tan bien el lugar que la falta de luz no era un problema. Pronto se percataron que a lo lejos, una tenue luz se asomaba fuera de lo que parecía ser una habitación.

–Ya llegamos –Dijo sin más. Se adentro en el lugar y los invitó a hacer lo mismo. Lucía como el comedor de una casa, una gran mesa en el centro, sillas, algunos muebles y utensilios de cocina. Se encontraron con que otras ocho personas ocupaban la habitación.

–Nalon, ¡haz vuelto! –Una señora de castaños cabellos e inmensa sonrisa se acercó alegremente, el ojiazul le entregó el frasco y lo que parecían ser algunas provisiones. La señora sacó la pequeña esfera lumisa y la coloco en una especie de lámpara, la cual ocasiono que intensificara su luminosidad.

–La energía que dejan esas criaturas sirve para muchas cosas –Les dijo a los duelistas que no perdían detalle alguno.

–¿Quiénes son estas personas? –Otro sujeto vestido similarmente al guerrero se acercó con un aire de desconfianza.

–Son duelistas nuevos –Al escuchar tales palabras, todos en la habitación los voltearon a ver como si fueran alguna cosa de otro mundo. Comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos por tal atención.

–¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Pregunto Jaden desafiantemete, no era el líder pero sentía que debía proteger a sus amigos y, si saber donde estaban era lo que necesitaban, definitivamente tenía que preguntarlo. El guerrero ojiazul caminó hasta la gran mesa y tomó asiento junto a un pequeño de al menos 6 años que comía tranquilamente.

–Estamos atrapados en el reino de las tinieblas.

–¿Reino de las tinieblas? –Se repitió a sí mismo Syrus tratando de que dichas palabras fueran procesadas por su mente perturbada.

–En este lugar sólo encontraran demonios y monstruos, como el que se toparon anteriormente.

–¿Has dicho demonios? –Alexis se intereso un poco más, tal vez aquí encontraria la respuesta a varias de sus preguntas. El guerrero asintió, hizo algunas señas a otra señora y ella se llevó al pequeño de la habitación.

–Sí, demonios que tienen la forma de jovenes muchachos con grandes colmillos en sus bocas.

–¿Cómo vampiros? –Kira definitivamente ya sentía que el alma se le estaba saliendo del cuerpo, ninguna persona en su sano juicio podría soportar algo así.

–¿Vampiros? ¡ja! Ellos son inofensivos comparados con los demonios pero realmente no son esos los que me preocupan.

–¿Hombres lobo tal vez? Oh, ya se! ¡frankenstein! –Chazz ya había comenzado con sus pesados comentarios sarcásticos. Más de uno lo volteo a ver con desaprobación pero realmente poco le importo, lo que más le interesaba era como salir de aquel lugar.

–Demonios renegados que son capaces de devorar o destruir todo lo que tienen frente a ellos.

–Esto cada vez se pone mejor –Dijo Atticus sosteniendo su brazo que comenzaba a dolerle nuevamente. La señora castaña le hizo algunas señas y amablemente se ofreció a curar su brazo mientras el guerrero seguía contandoles más cosas sobre tan tenebroso lugar. Era realmente íncreible y aterrador, dichos demonios parecían haber formado una sociedad basada en jerarquias e incluso esperaban por el retorno de su reina y la resurrección del rey. De verdad que tenían muy buenas ideas para publicar un libro, lamentablemente lo estaban viviendo y pensar en eso era lo último que deseaban.

–A todo esto, ¿saben como salir de aquí?

–Claro que sí.

–¿Entonces por qué no lo han hecho? ¿¡Salgamos de una buena vez de este maldito lugar! –Kira estaba comenzando a perder la poca paciencia que ya poseía, a eso sumado la desesperación y el miedo que la inundaban.

–¿¡Crees que sí pudieramos estariamos todavía aquí? Salir es mucho más difícil que entrar.

–La única forma de salir es cruzar el portal que se encuentra en el castillo de la reina, pero para llegar a él necesitamos atravesar cinco reinos, cada uno más peligroso que el anterior –Uno de los tres guerreros restantes se unió a la conversación. La noticia no era nada alentadora y menos sí habían criatras más fuertes y espeluznantes que la que se habían encontrado anteriormente. ¿Qué acaso sus vidas siempre debían estar en riesgo?

–Lo intentamos. Nos unimos con otros duelistas, logramos llegar al cuarto nivel pero allí fuimos derrotados y obligados a regresar. Entre más avanzas, encuentras criaturas más fuertes, al intentarlo perdimos a muchos compañeros. –Sus rostros se tornaron melancólicos, estar en ese lugar ya era trágico, y sí se le incrementaba el haber perdido a varios seres queridos, definitivamente era una verdadera agonía.

Transcurrieron algunos segundos en silencio profundo, todos sumergidos en sus propias mentes, en sus propias preocupaciones. Las cosas no serían sencillaz, nunca lo habían sido pero esto era la exageración.

–Está bien –Jaden se sitúo frente al rubio caballero, quién con lo miró con desconcierto, luciendo una de sus típicas poses duelistas al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, gesto que parecía irradiar una confianza infinita –Estoy dispuesto a afrontar lo que sea, con tal de salir de aquí. Estoy seguro de que lo lograremos, siempre y cuando lo hagamos juntos.

Aquellas palabras hicieron eco en la cabeza del rubio, y al parecer en el resto del público, miradas curiosas se hicieron presentes, tratando de buscar algo de esperanza en aquel joven castaño que no era más grande que ellos. Sus amigos ya lo conocían, por ende sabían que hablaba muy en serio y, estaban dispuestos a seguirlo hasta el final.

–Palabras muy grandes para un joven como tú –Uno de los compañeros del caballero se acercó hasta quedar frente a Jaden. Él era fácilmente una cabeza más alto que el castaño, a lo mejor unos cuantos años más grande pero la determinación con la que parecían mirarse el uno al otro era la misma. Al parecer se percataron, pues como sí fuese una órden las siete personas restantes en aquella habitación, que pertecia al pueblo de aquellos guerreros, comenzaron a juntar comida y agua en algunas bolsas y botellas.

–¿Qué están haciendo? –Alexis los observa con detenimiento, parecían tener casi de todo en aquel lugar, claro, teniendo en cuenta en el tipo de dimensión en la que se encontraban.

–Sí tu amigo está tan convencido de que puede sacarnos de aquí, entonces que así sea –El tercer caballero de largos cabellos negros recogidos en una coleta se unió a la conversación. Poco después comenzó a hacer lo mismo que sus compañeros tratando de reunir las cosas más importantes para el próximo peligroso viaje.

.. . . . . . . . .

Todos los presentes estaban completamente asombrados, ¿cómo podía ser eso posible? Nadie se había percatado de ello. En verdad era una historia íncreible e irracional pero después de todos los acontecimientos que habían vivido anteriormente, realmente no descartaban que aquello fuese real, y menos con las pruebas que el misterioso señor les había dado. Sus ganas e intentos de atraparlo como presunto culpable fueron totalmente desechadas ante tal declaración y menos sí ésta estaba corroborada por Zane.

–¿Qué debemos hacer? –Astro estaba que le daba un paro, era una situación muy peligrosa para todos.

–Por ahora no hay nada que podamos hacer. Sólo rezar para que ellos salgan antes de que Anuket tome por completo el cuerpo de la joven, de no ser así, todos estaremos perdidos.

–¿Y no hay alguna forma de avisarles? –El director Shepard ya no podía ni pensar bien y, definitivamente Crowler y Bonaparte no hacían la tarea más sencilla pues sus quejas eran insoportables.

–Solamente que alguno de nosotros se adentre en el portal, pero eso es muy peligroso. No hay forma de asegurar que lo logre, sin mencionar que este portal debe ser sellado antes de que alguna criatura lo atraviese.

–¡Qué! ¡Esta loco si cree que voy a dejar que cierre este portal! ¿¡Cómo demonios van a regresar!

–¡Astro detente! –Zane detuvo en al acto al peliplateado que estaba prácticamente acorralando al extraño sujeto tomandolo de la ropa tan agresivamente. El peliverde logro calmarlo pero su reacción tenía un buen punto, ¿cómo lograrían salir de allí? La mirada cuestionante se poso sobre sus rojizos ojos que simplemente se quedaron observandolo sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

–¡Este silencio me esta matando!¡¿Puede ya decir algo? –Crowler estaba que se ponía morado de la agonía que estaba sintiendo. Por una parte por fin dejaría de ver a aquel mocoso que desde su ingreso a la academia lo único que hacía era dejarlo en rídiculo, pero por otro lado, la integridad de la escuela y hasta la suya entaban en peligro. ¿Qué podía hacer?

. . . . . . . . . .

Nalon era el nombre del guerrero que los había salvado de un final no tan feliz, sus compañeros: Aslon y Darlon lo acompañaban en toda ocasión, parecían ser muy unidos. Al parecer, su pueblo entero había sido llevado a tal dimensión por las criaturas residentes. Tal vez llevaban años viviendo allí, tal vez sólo semanas o días pero para ellos ya parecía haber pasado una eternidad. Era díficil saber distinguir el tiempo en aquel lugar, todo era oscuridad, como si la noche fuera eterna. Las esferas de energía que Nalon había recogido eran generadas tras la muerte de cualquier ser viviente en esa dimensión, para ellos servía como fuente de energía pero para sus residentes era alimento, muchos de sus camaradas habían sido devorados en el camino. Un lugar verdaderamente peligroso.

Cada vez que averiguaban más acerca del lugar, sentían una mayor angustia, el miedo también crecía, sobre todo para cierta castaña que se encontraba desesperada. Se retenía lo más que podía para no ser una carga para los demás que lucían más serios que preocupados o temerosos. Su inexperiencia la tenía masticando piedras, era frustrante no saber que hacer en una situación tan grave.

Por otro lado, Jaden estaba convencido de que en esa ocación lograría salvar a todos. Anteriormente se había equivocado y pagado las consecuencias pero esa vez no sería igual, trabajaria en equipo y los mantendría unidos hasta el final, y sí eso significaba sacrificarse él mismo, lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces. –¡Aslon! ¿nos puedes enseñar a defendernos? –Su pregunta interrumpió las actividades del nombrado pero pareció no importarle pues eso era muy importante.

–Todo aquel que sea duelista pogame mucha atención –Su tono de voz subió un poco para captar la atención de todos los presentes. Tomó una bolsa negra que se encontraba cerca suyo y sacó 7 discos de duelos con un diseño bastante especial pero que parecían funcionar tal y como lo hacían los suyos –Esto les servira. Como ya mencionaron, todos traen sus cartas de duelo. Lo único que tienen que hacer es invocar a un monstruo tal y como lo harían en un duelo, estos apareceran en carne y hueso frente a ustedes. Puede ordenarles atacar, defender, lo que sea. Eso sí, cualquier monstruo destruido será inservible nuevamente, en pocas palabras, no podrán volver a invocarlo.

–¿Entonces podemos invocar un monstruo de duelo sin necesidad de sacrificios? –Pregunta Atticus mientras sobaba un poco su brazo lastimado.

–En cada nivel hay ciertas condiciones que deben ser cumplidas. En el primer nivel sólo monstruos de 400 o menor puntos de ataque, en el segundo igual o menor que 800, tercero igual o menor que 1600, cuarto igual o menor que 3200 y en el quinto nivel a cualquiera que se te antoje.

–¿Cómo nos protegeremos ahora con monstruos de 400 puntos? Estoy segura que la criatura que nos ataco es mucho más fuerte que eso.

Kira tenía mucha razón, los monstruos de allí eran lo doble de fuertes, no por nada le decían el mundo de las tinieblas, ese lugar no estaba hecho habitable. Sería un verdadero logró salir ileso de ese terrible sitio.

–Nosotros les ayudaremos en este nivel, en el siguiente podremos buscar otra estrategia. Por ahora preparemonos para partir.

Sin decir más, los jovénes duelistas les ayudaron a empacar lo necesario, sí había más personas sería mucho más fácil llevar las provisiones necesarias, aunque también estaba la seguridad. Un grupo pequeño tiene más posibilidades de pasar desapercibido, un grupo de 16 personas era fácilmente descubierto, debían ser más precavidos.

. . . . . . . . . .

–En el reino de las sombras existe un portal que podrá salvarlos –Con tal comentario obtuvo la atención de todos los presentes. Crowler por fin había cerrado su boca pero Astro no estaba muy convencido sobre su respuesta. –Sí no cerramos este portal, lo que le paso a ellos volvera a suceder o, peor aún, alguna criatura podría escaparse y en verdad lamentariamos eso.

Por más que todos estuvieran en contra, sus palabras eran una gran verdad, una catástrofe mayor se desataria, ya tenían suficiente con eso. Lo lamentaban por sus amigos pero esperaban de todo corazón que hallarán una forma de salir sanos y salvos.

–¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer? –Shepard pensó en actuar lo más rápido posible, sí seguían pensándolo perderían tiempo valioso. Zane estaba bastante molesto, su hermano y amigos se encontraban allí y no podía mover ni un solo dedo para ayudarlos. Astro apretaba sus puños debido a la impotencia que sentía en aquel momento, no sólo había sido ingenuo al no percatarse de una situación tan delicada, sino que ahora estaba con las manos amarradas pues no había mucho que pudiese hacer.

El extraño sujeto activo su disco de duelos y se colocó frente al portal –Coloquense a mi lado y hagan lo mismo que yo –No necesitaron más para seguirlo. Activó una carta llamada "Las cadenas de Anubis" y enseguida invocó un monstruo de duelo. El resto siguieron su ejemplo e invocaron el monstruo a su gusto –¡Anubis! Acepta este sacrificio y cierra el portal de esa tenebrosa dimensión –Al instante, la carta comenzó a brillar y los seis monstruos invocados desaparecieron. Segundos después, el portal comenzó a disminuir su tamaño y en un instante desapareció por completo.

–¿Eso es todo? –Pregunto Zane curioso, no había sido algo tan complicado. El extraño asintió y, sorpresivamente, se sentó recargandose en un tronco cercano.

–Ahora, ¿qué hacemos? –Astro observaba detenidamente los movimientos de aquel hombre, no sabía que esperar de él.

–A esperar – "¿¡Qué?" mencionaron los presentes al unísono, definitivamente esa no era la respuesta que deseaban escuchar. –Todo depende de ellos, no hay nada más que podamos hacer. Rueguen por que sus amigos encuentren el portal.

. . . . . . . . .

Nalon abría la compuerta que ocultaba su refugio, se aseguraba de que ningún enemigo estuviese rondando por allí. Él era el líder de su pueblo, no podía permitir una tragedia más. No sabía exactamente porque arriesgaría a su gente nuevamente, tal vez había sido la mirada de aquel jovén castaño, irradiaba tanta esperanza como confianza, la misma que había perdido hacía un tiempo. Quien sabe, esta vez podrían tener mejor suerte y lograr salir de ese asqueroso lugar. –Pueden salir –Aslon fue el primero en salir, seguido de Darlon y el resto, que se apresuraron. Enseguida adoptaron la formación que habían discutido anteriormente: los tres guerreros estarían al frente pues conocían el camino a la perfección, Alexis y Atticus cuidarian el lado derecho, Syrus y kira el izquierdo; Jaden, Jesse y Chazz cuidarian la retaguardía mientras el resto se colocarían en el centro. Los duelistas eran la única forma de protección que tenían, sí alguno fallaba todos estarían en peligro. Tenían muchas vidas en sus manos.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que se adentraran en un bosque de árboles muertos, afortunadamente no se había presentado ningún enemigo o algo por el estilo. Nadie había dicho palabra alguna durante el trayecto, y es que era muy importante mantenerse alerta ante cualquier ruido y movimiento pues de ello dependía su supervivencia.

–Alto –Al momento todos se detuvieron, algunos de los duelistas mirandolo con curiosidad, mientras algunos otros aldeanos le agradecía puesto que ya comenzaban a sentir bastante cansancio.

–¿Qué pasa Nalón? –Esa era la voz de Jaden que, a pesar que estaba al final, se escuchaba perfectamente bien.

–Aquí descansaremos por ahora, traten de dormir un rato –Las personas comenzaron a acomodarse como podían tratando de no alejarse demasiado.

–Pero acabamos casi de empezar.

–Chazz tiene razón, ¿no es muy pronto para descansar? –Ni Alexis ni el resto de los duelistas entendian las acciones del ojiazul.

–Esta es la última parte segura que encontraremos, es mejor que descansen y se preparen para lo que viene, porque no habrá vuelta atrás.

Las palabras de Dalón impresionaron a los duelistas, enseguida se acomodaron alrededor de uno de los troncos secos que les rodeaban. Habitualmente ninguno logró dormir pero por lo menos descansaron un poco sus piernas de la caminata anterior.

Cada uno tenía sus propios demonios internos, nadie estaba a salvo en ese lugar. Atticus se sentía impotente al tener su brazo lastimado, seguramente sus reflejos disminuirian un 40% lo que a la larga sería peligroso; Alexis seguía pensando que aquel lugar le brindaria las respuestas que tanto ansiaba encontrar, después de todo, el ataque que ella había sufrido no había sido por parte de aquel extraño hombre que habían detenido, de eso estaba muy segura; Syrus se mentalizaba tratando de no paralizarse para ser más fuerte y así ayudar a sus amigos en esta situación tan peligrosa; Chazz simplemente se hacía la idea de que lo único que haría sería proteger a Alexis de cualquier peligro, sea cual sea la criatura que enfrentaran allí; Kira estaba internamente paralizada por el terror, su inexperiencia era tal que desconfíaba hasta de sus propias habilidades, eso sumado a la extraña sensación que hemanaba de su interior desde el momento en que había llegado; Jesse intentaba encontrar alguna solución que los ayudara a salir lo más rápido de ese horrible lugar de pesadilla; mientras, Jaden trataba de hacerse la idea de que nuevamente el destino le deparaba una aventura de la cual o aprendía o desaparecía, definitivamente no repetiría los mismos errores, esta vez mantendría a todos unidos. Estaba seguro que haría hasta lo imposible para salvarlos, ¿en verdad lo haría?


End file.
